Long Ago: A Tale Of A Dead Mother
by phantom4angel
Summary: Lloyd has been the joy in both Kratos and Anna's life together, but will they be able to stay in their own hidden world? Writing this fanfic can only be described in two words, heart wrenching. SPOILERS NO READee IF NOT FINISHED THE GAMEy-FINISHED! DONE!
1. Chapter 1 Punishment

**

* * *

**

Long Ago

**The Tale Of A Dead Mother

* * *

**

**Inspired completely by a fanfic entitled "Thoughts On A Forbidden Romance" by Lady Nephenee Ranulf. I must give this writer credit. Just from reading this story it has given me the inspiration to write this fanfic. I don't own Tales Of Symphonia or its characters, just wanted to write something about them. SPOILERS IF YOU HAVE NOT FINISHED THE GAME DO NOT READ THIS FANFIC! Finish the game first and be a good little fan.

* * *

**

PART 1: THE HUMAN RANCH

* * *

Introduction: The Voice of Kratos

I do not know how it happened, but I do remember when. I do not know why but I am eternally glad for it. I missed that part of humanity when I was still human. If I was human still I would be dead, and because of that I would have never…never met her…

There was no lightning, no spark, no great fire like some would say, but it wasn't the same any longer…it felt different…everything after then felt different…

My world had been turned up side down after one glimpse of her, my once controlled emotions began to slowly leak out. My stomach was tight, my nerves edgy, my mind lost and for the first time I did not know how to respond.

This is a small glimpse into a past that will be lost otherwise.

* * *

Chapter 1---Punishment 

"This is just the beginning, Kratos, all of these people are helping build a better world for us," Kvar stated as he led Kratos through the ranch, walls made of electric bars closed the humans inside. They wore tatters of clothing, people of all ages, old, young, children doing manual labor tasks as several supposedly worthy half elf Desians whipped them, beat them. Iron and blood eddied in the thick, hot air even though there was some breeze. It was a horribly hot day, not a single cloud in the sky to comfort any of the slaves as they pushed forward with their grueling work.

4,000 years ago this would have bothered him more than it was, but now was a different time and a different place, a different history.

"The Angelus Project is going to be the biggest success that we've done, Kratos. Lord Ygdrassil will finally triumph against the vicious creatures who destroyed our beloved Martel," Kvar stated as they continued down the thin, long path to go inside the Human Ranch Complex. "Think of it…just think of what the future will be like."

"I do, but I do not let it consume my life," Kratos replied. Kvar laughed, ignoring most of Kratos' wisdom and thinking only of his own goals.

"You are the only one who says and sees things like that."

"Someone must be sensible," Kratos mumbled unhappy that Kvar was poking fun at him. Of all people Kvar shouldn't have been the one to do it.

"And of course Lord Ygdrassil would send his beloved Seraphim to make sure everything has been going according to plan," Kvar sneered openly. "That his precious gift would come to him soon."

"I am here to learn of the Angelus Project," Kratos stated in a calm tone. "And what possibilities it has. Do not act as if this is more than an experiment, Kvar. If somehow this becomes a danger to our Lord, I will pull this small project out from under you."

"Always so pessimistic," Kvar stated, sighing heavily. "This is why I'm forced to see what this experiment is going to become for you."

"Sir!" someone yelled from down the path, running quickly for the pair from inside the ranch. "Sir! We might have a…small problem…" He stuttered as he saw Kvar talking to Kratos.

"I had better handle this, you can wander around and have a good look at your soon to be future, Kratos," Kvar stated, following the soldier into the complex and letting Kratos stand and glance around the ranch himself. His white glowing wings emerged on his back, flying up and over the fence to keep the human creatures in easily and landing on the other side to see what sort of tasks they were holding here. He wandered the strange gravel they called the ground, watching as humans of all sizes seemed to be lifting large metal boxes, staking them high in the air as dragons and their riders dragged them out, carrying them away.

Kratos wandered by them, watching the humans move, push, press forward, the gravel cracking and snapping under the weight of them. The Desian soldiers kept them going even when there seemed to be no strength left, whipping them back into pace, exspheres embedded in their hands that sucked the life slowly from them. They all looked sick, pale, dirty.

This was our soon to be future, Kratos thought, on the back of all these creatures. What kind of future was Kvar picturing? This wasn't a future they should have ever arrived at, and yet here he was standing in the middle of the dead and dying humans he once was. He glanced around at the crystals stabbed into the hands of the people around him, some embedded recently as blood leaked out of the open wounds around it while others had bonded and grown in the flesh like a parasite.

Was this really what Ygdrassil wanted? This wasn't how it used to be.

A boy around the age of ten, dark hair, sunburned skin and almost white green eyes shoved his heavy box forward across the gravel ground, his feet bare and bloody as he did so. Kratos watched carefully as he shoved and pushed with all his might, his brow sweaty and dirty as the rest, the exsphere pounding in his hand as it had just begun to heal around his skin.

That was when his legs could no longer hold his body up. The boy slid down the box and pressed his knees into the rocks, breathing heavily as one hand still gripped the top edge of the box.

"Hey, you!" One of the soldiers barked. "Get up! Finish your work!"

The boy tried to stand on his own, using the box as a handle but his body was worn to its end, already this small boy was about to die from exhaustion or at the hand of his master.

"I said stand up!" The soldier barked again, standing closer to him and pulling his whip free from his side. He swung it up as some of the other slaves glanced around to see but still continued to push their own crates. He threw the whip back and flung it forward, slashing the body across his back once to make him stand. He didn't, he couldn't, the strain on his face showing he was ready to die there.

Was this really what we dreamed of?

His whip flew back again once the boy didn't stand, before another slave ducked next to the boy, covering his back and placing their arm out as the whip came down. The strap wrapped around their arm a few times as Kratos stopped to watch the situation. She had dark hair, long and tied back with a piece of string to keep it out of her rich face.

She didn't pay attention to the cut now on her arm from the whip, but held the child against her, making his shoulders lean back from the crate.

"What are you doing? Insolent wretch!" The soldier yelled, pulling the whip back and yanking her from protecting the boy. But there was a surprise, when he yanked back, her arm barely moved.

She whispered comforting words to the boy, her dark placid eyes trying to give the boy a will he seemed to no longer possess.

"Stay where you are, don't worry. It's going to be okay."

The soldier yanked harder and the whip fell free from her arm, red marks and blood present from where it had tightened on her.

"You wanna take his punishment? Well fine then, take it!"

The whip pierced the air, whistling and snapping as it splintered and slashed once, twice, three times as she covered the boy. She wouldn't stop the beating, she just let it continue as her back became more and more cut up. The soldier finally stopped, breathing hard and realizing he had worn himself out.

"You…want to…take care of him…then you take your crate and his," the soldier huffed, rolling his whip up. She glanced at the soldier easily, speaking to the boy again and draping his arms around her shoulders.

"Hang onto me. We'll get you somewhere where you can rest a bit."

She lifted him onto her back, letting him lean against the new wounds and stepping easily over to her large container, pushing it forward, then to the side, fitting in front of the boy's.

She walked behind them both, shoving her weight against the boy's before it clanked and pushed against her own. It didn't budge. The soldier laughed as she strained, before the crackling of the gravel moving under the metal began to echo. Both boxes propelled forward from her motion, the boy still clinging to her neck. The soldier sneered, looking away from them and designating his anger somewhere else for the time being.

She strained, but pushed, almost to the pace she had been pushing before.

Kratos stood, everything else around him did not catch his attention. She pushed both boxes all the way to the check point where others lifted them. They looked at her and the boy in concern, before she turned her back to them and let one of the larger men take the boy.

"Get him inside," she ordered in a brisk yet motherly tone. She leaned in close to the small boy's face. "Don't give into them, not yet, this isn't your time."

"Thank…you…" the small boy strained to say, "Anna…"

"We have to take care of each other," She answered, giving him a warm smile. Kratos barely felt the breath leave his chest, feeling suddenly numb to his bodyexcept for his heart that pounded deep within him. It was screaming from somewhere in the back of his mind.

One of them noticed Kratos' stare, nudging the bleeding girl gently as they all turned their attention towards him, including the dark haired young woman. She stared back into him easily, her dark eyes shining in the sunlight. There was no guilt within them, she had been punished, there was nothing anyone could do otherwise. The pounding inside his chest increased as she frowned her eyebrows at him. She hadn't seem him before. Another new Cruxis to follow and obey, just what they needed here. There was already enough death surrounding her, she didn't know how much more she could take before she gave into it like the boy.

The other slaves however turned their heads and eyes away, realizing who Kratos was, or having a good idea. They went on with their work as Kvar re-appeared, Kratos not noticing his sudden appearance as he stepped next to him.

"I do apologize for the unexpected leave," Kvar apologized in a sly tone to Kratos. There was no response from Kratos as he still stared. The young woman had directed her attention elsewhere at the sight of Kvar, walking back to the other side of the field. She took down her long hair and tied it back tighter, Kratos watching almost as if he couldn't stop. Kvar followed his gaze, before a long smile was on his face.

"That is the special one, Kratos, if you can consider their flesh special," Kvar said in a calm tone. "AO12, we're trying to make a cruxis crystal from her because she is absolutely perfect for one of the first tests. Her crystal is a special gift to Lord Ygdrassil himself. She's strong, and spirited, the exsphere should thrive in her for the time being."

Kvar looked as she walked far passed, a painful look on his face.

"And it looks like she's mis-behaved yet again," Kvar stated, looking at her blood stained clothes and the cuts through the open slashes in her shirt.

Kratos still had said nothing, no smart comment, not a word…his mouth seemed oddly open instead of tightly shut.

"Kratos?"

Kratos' hand went for his fiery blade's hilt, as if he had been surprised or scared by the mention of his name.

"Are you alright, Kratos? Have you heard a word I've said to you?" Kvar asked curiously.

"Yes, of course," Kratos responded. "I have—been distracted—from the journey. What was your small problem about?"

"Oh, nothing that couldn't be handled," Kvar answered as he gave Kratos a smirk that made him suspicious.

"For your sake I hope that is true."

"What do you think of our little project so far?" Kvar questioned, genuinely concerned with the Seraph's thoughts. If it passed Kratos' stern examination, Ygdrassil would surely keep the idea going.

"I cannot answer that," Kratos stated. "Not yet."

"Well then, come with me. We shall show you to your room," Kvar said in a pleasant tone, leading Kratos from the scene and watching as Kratos peeked over his shoulder again, the young woman once again pushing another crate across the gravel, the searing sunlight beating down on her sticky back.

Anna…Kratos pondered…AO12, Anna.

"We shall bring her in later for you to have a look at her ever beautiful exsphere," Kvar said. Kratos directed his attention back on the matter at hand realizing his weakness was getting the better of him.

"Good," he responded, trying to calm his heart down as they disappeared inside.

* * *

End Chapter 1 


	2. Chapter 2 Beautiful

**Long Ago **

**The Tale Of A Dead Mother **

**Inspired completely by a fanfic entitled "Thoughts On A Forbidden Romance" by Lady Nephenee Ranulf. I must give this writer credit. Just from reading this story it has given me the inspiration to write this fanfic. I don't own Tales Of Symphonia or its characters, just wanted to write something about them. SPOILERS IF YOU HAVE NOT FINISHED THE GAME DO NOT READ THIS FANFIC! Finish the game first and be a good little fan. ****

* * *

**

Chapter 2----Beautiful

The room was large and covered in fancy fabrics and cheesy, gaudy furniture and decorations. Kratos saw the bed, realizing that he would really never use it, it was useless here. All of this fancy class was wasted here on a human ranch. It didn't matter how many things Kvar had here, no matter how much he surrounded himself with classy things he was still the lowest creature, just above human existence.

His mind was still lost slightly, the quiet making it drift that far as he couldn't focus on anything else.

That girl…that human girl…what was she thinking? How was it in her best interest to get mutilated at that boy's expense? She could last twice as long as he could here, what was one boy's life compared to her own survival? She's going to die soon…at least that was what Kvar had said. Ygdrassil's precious gift…the soul of someone who would rather protect others than oneself. That was something that you don't see very often in the cruxis hierarchy, and it had him almost dumbfounded.

Someone knocked on the large set of doors, causing Kratos to draw back into his normal alert state. He wouldn't be caught off guard again and this curious girl wouldn't make him.

"Come."

The door was opened by a guard, before Kvar strutted in thinking he was as important to Kratos as he was to himself.

"Ready to see the cells?" Kvar questioned lightly, as if it were a fun idea. "Cleared your head a bit?"

"Yes," Kratos stated drolly.

"Good, good," Kvar stated, holding his hands behind his back. "This way."

Through the doors, the corridors dressed to satisfy the class of Kvar, before falling back farther and farther to the harder and more industrial looking part of the ranch, covered in plating and shining silver metals. At every doorway guards paced, letting them pass by through the sliding doors. Soon they made it to the largest room in the set of buildings where people whose crystals were ready to be removed were placed inside strange pods, only to never come out again.

Kvar walked on, Kratos following quickly and ignoring the idea as the people gave them wide eyed looks, the last thing they would see was who had kept them there and condemned them to death for the soul purpose of what? A horrible tyrant? A secret plot?

Farther back, walking down the stairs into deeper recesses of the giant operation, one of many human ranches, cells lined one wall, twenty or so with too many people cramped in too tight of a space. The less humane conditions the less human they felt, that was the plan after all, to make them feel less than the crates they pushed. They were of more value than most of the soldiers placed around the confines with what they carried, but would they ever realize that?

Anna, AO12 was in one of the middle cells, older people around her and helping her with the young boy who almost died of heat exhaustion. She and the others gathered blankets for him to lie on as they had secretly collected some water for him to help his dehydration. One of the men that had helped him into the building was watching out for a guard to be passing by, and what he saw was far worse.

Anna sat on the floor, leaning her back up as one of the other women tried to clean out her new wounds, both close to the boy in the back of the cell.

"You've got cuts on top of cuts, Anna," she stated in a concerned voice as Anna watched then scoop water down the boy's throat from a rusting basin. She flinched when the cut burned in the air.

"I'll be fine," Anna replied, "We need to watch out for them, they're going to be the first generation to get out of this place."

"And what makes you so sure about that?"

"A feeling," Anna answered. "A strong one."

"I wish I could live in the same world you do, Anna," the woman stated, cleaning more of the skin of the dried blood.

"We have a cruxis coming," The watch out stated to the cell. "Looks to be Kvar and his new friend."

"Hide the water," someone ordered. The cell became a bustling of activity, the woman throwing the bloody rags in the corner full of darkness as she helped Anna to her feet, someone helping the boy off of the blankets and settling him upright on the floor as the blankets were hidden as well behind the bodies of many.

"Hopefully they'll pass us by," another one stated as everyone heard the heavy steps coming their way. A soldier was the first seen by the cell, he stopping near the lock and glancing inside the cell. Everyone stopped breathing, his eyes searching as if he knew something. He caught Anna's attention, before he pointed towards her.

"You, step here," he ordered, pointing in front of the door. Anna hesitated, wondering if they were going to take her away as so many had before, disappearing and never coming back. "AO12, step here, now."

Kvar stepped up in the sight of the rest, Kratos standing next to him and realized then that she was there, staring down the guard. When she saw Kvar she knew then that it wasn't her time to go, he just wanted to examine the parasite in her hand again. She stepped passed her fellow humans, to the barred door and let the guard unlock it and drag her out. She held her head down and her eyes away from the cruxis pair, her anger outweighing her fear for them easily. Kratos stared at her with the same uncontrolled glance, the same uncertainty.

The soldier shut and locked the door again as the other slaves watched the situation carefully, Kvar drawing the soldier closer and pointing towards Anna's dirt covered hand. Immediately the soldier picked it up by her wrist, Kvar looking down at the exsphere embedded in her skin and smiling widely at its beautiful progress.

"Look, Kratos, isn't it beautiful?" Kvar asked in wonder. Kratos stared down at the exsphere, taking a small double take with his eyes at the sight of it. Something so very powerful about it, and it was growing from this strange human. His eyes had wandered back up to her turned down face.

"Very beautiful," he said with more emotion than he thought, shocking himself. Anna's eyes rose slightly, squinting at him again.

"I knew it would please you," Kvar said excitedly, shooing the guard to let her wrist fall as he turned to Kratos. "Turn, vermin, turn."

Anna turned her body around slowly, exposing the whip cuts to them both. Kvar clicked his tongue and shook his head in a scolding matter.

"AO12, what have you been doing now? Try to hang a guard again?" Kvar stated. Anna said nothing in response, her hair still tied back as it dangled down in between her shoulders. "Send her back, we're done with it now."

The guard grabbed Anna's upper arm painfully and led her to the door as if she didn't know where it was, unlocking it and shoving her on her back into her tight quarters. Kratos' mouth tightened at the abuse but he couldn't fathom why…why would that make him angry?

Anna growled a few foul words under her breath as the door slammed and locked, one of the others helping her to her feet as Kvar turned sharply and walked away from the cell, his steps happier than when he had walked in. Kratos stood there for a moment, staring forward at Anna. He turned to leave as well, when Kvar spun back around, his hand over his mouth as his fingers drummed on his chin.

"Have you ever seen an exsphere removed from a subject before?" Kvar asked curiously. "It is rather funny—"

"I do not wish to see," Kratos stated, stepping passed him. "Not at the moment."

"Ah, well, when the time comes tell me, or we can just wait for the crystal in AO12's hand to develop and you can watch the procedure," Kvar stated as Kratos continued out. "Yes, that should be very interesting."

The slaves watched the two angels leave, before they pulled out the blankets and the water again, the young boy looking far better than he had been outside but he was still weak and he needed to gain his strength back fast. Anna still felt the sting of the gloves from the soldier in her wounds, causing some of the wounds to reopen and bleed down her back again.

"Sit, Anna," the woman who had helped her before ordered as one of the other men ripped parts of an older shirt for her to use on the wounds. Anna was absorbed in her own thoughts when the order entered her ears, but she sat slowly and the image of the new cruxis' eyes burned in her. He wasn't like Kvar…he didn't look at her like Kvar did.

It scared her. She couldn't tell what he wanted, what he was. She seemed to catch a softness in his voice that Kvar didn't notice, and his stare was strange, especially towards a slave. She was drawn to him and didn't know why, he had said two words, not even to her, and yet she was still drawn to him.

"Doesn't that hurt?"

Anna's mind came reeling back to reality, feeling a pain climb up her back.

"Ow, what're you—"

"Hold still, there's a rock," the woman ordered, before Anna felt the small prick and burn as she removed the rock. "Where were you?"

"What d'you mean?" Anna laughed.

"You weren't here, or your mind wasn't, I've been trying to get that rock out for a good two minutes, and you didn't even flinch until I said something," she replied as she cleaned more of the wounds. "Lost in your perfect world again?"

"Something like that," Anna answered quietly, glancing towards the sick boy again. "Something like it."

* * *

It was early in the morning, the darkness taking over the landscape as the hot sun had fallen. There were guards posted outside, rounds every two hours, watching just in case anyone came in the dead of night. 

Inside Kratos couldn't stand to be in his stuffy room any longer, having to be entertained by Kvar for one day was surely enough for one lifetime. This wasn't where he wanted to be. He stepped out of his room, a few soldiers seen walking down the hallway, keeping pace with one another but otherwise the floor was clear. Kratos stepped lightly, wandering the hallways away from the fancy inn like quality and instead finding himself walking towards the true nature of the building, the barracks and the death chambers. He found two guards standing next to the sliding doors, asleep against the wall. He shook his head and stepped through, the guards not waking to the sound.

He found himself alone in this section of the building, obviously they weren't afraid of threats here that could destroy them. Then he found himself standing in front of the door to where the cells were…where he could see her again. How did he get here?

The creatures would surely be all asleep, no one would notice him, and the guards outside wouldn't have been changing rounds for another good hour.

He had somehow talked himself into going inside, walking through the dark area and listening to the silence of more than a hundred bodies caught in sleep. Again he stepped light, his feet barely making a sound as he continued down in front of the cells, witnessing the humans curled on the hard floor, some sleeping on others to keep themselves warm, others sitting against the walls and leaning in sleep as if they wanted to stay awake.

Anna's back hurt, ached from the cuts, preventing her from the sleep she wanted. This way however she could keep an eye on the boy to make sure he would make it through the night. She had taken the string out of her hair, keeping her shoulders and some of her back warmer in the cold, humid air. She heard the footsteps, were the guards already checking on them for the morning chores? It didn't feel like it was morning yet…

She stood up quickly, walking towards the bars to see if she could see who was coming. Her eyes grew wide as Kratos stepped closer, his eyes searching inside the cells. What was he doing here?

She stepped back as he came forward quickly, settling herself on the floor and turning her back towards him, her eyes open but her body looking as if she were asleep.

She heard his footsteps stop outside the cell.

He looked almost desperately for her, before spotting the large slashes and the dark hair in the middle of the group asleep. Asleep, of course she was asleep, what was he thinking…

Kratos stepped back from the cell, before his head stopped him. He walked back slowly, Anna still appearing to be asleep. He could do one thing for her, give her back her skin.

He placed his legs a little farther a part, raising his arm towards his face as a spell circle, florescent green light emerging from the floor in intricate patterns.

The light danced on the far back wall in the cell, Anna's eyes reading the color and realized then that he was going to heal someone.

She jerked her body up from the floor, staring at him easily. Her dark eyes danced in the green light.

Kratos stopped suddenly, his concentration broken.

She was awake.

She stepped up from the ground and walked closer to him, to the bars of the cell. Kratos' heart beat harder inside his chest, almost afraid that she could hear it in the quiet. There were no words exchanged between them as they both stared, unblinking. Anna's arms dangled down outside the cell, her face in astonished wonder.

"Who are you?" she questioned quietly as to not wake the others. Kratos did not answer.

"I—" for the firs time Kratos had lost what he was going to say. "—was going to heal you."

Anna shook her head in confusion.

"Heal him," she whispered, pointing towards the sleeping boy.

"I do not think—"

"If you wish to heal me, heal him," Anna stated deliberately even in the quiet tone. Kratos stepped back, Anna thought to leave, but raised his arm again, the circle glowing around him again and the light eddying around the boy, before it flashed and disappeared.

Anna glanced at the boy, kneeling down next to him and lifting the back of his shirt up, the cut he had gotten gone and the color back on his cheeks. She sighed heavily and pulled his shirt back down. Anna stepped closer to Kratos again, nodding her head at him and giving him permission to do what he had set out to do. The circle appeared again as Kratos performed the spell again. She felt her skin become warm, the glow taking over her body before the aching that was keeping her awake melted away. She lifted her head to Kratos again.

"Thank you," she stated in a milky voice. Kratos nodded his head once, swallowing nervously. "You should go, before the next round comes."

Kratos nodded once again, his shoulders turning as his feet followed, walking away quietly. Anna watched carefully, peering down as best she could through the bars to make sure he was indeed leaving.

"Kratos," Kratos suddenly said as he almost left, the word echoing down the walls. "My name is Kratos."

He didn't even know if she was still listening, but she was.

There were no questions between them as to why, there didn't have to be. Neither of them understood why Kratos healed two humans, nor did either of them understand why Anna let him heal her in the first place. What they did know is that Anna slept sounder and Kratos went back into his room, not feeling so confined and much more free than he had in a long time.

* * *

End Chapter 2 


	3. Chapter 3 Speechless

**Long Ago**

**The Tale Of A Dead Mother

* * *

**

**Inspired completely by a fanfic entitled "Thoughts On A Forbidden Romance" by Lady Nephenee Ranulf. I must give this writer credit. Just from reading this story it has given me the inspiration to write this fanfic. I don't own Tales Of Symphonia or its characters, just wanted to write something about them. SPOILERS IF YOU HAVE NOT FINISHED THE GAME DO NOT READ THIS FANFIC! Finish the game first and be a good little fan. SPECIAL THANKS TO LADY NEPHENEE RANULF, TAKAMINEROCKS, KRATOS WILDER,SUPERGIRL139,AND CLEARHEART FOR REVIEWING!

* * *

**

Chapter 3-----Speechless

"Anna! Your back!" someone called in Anna's dreams, or so she thought. Her eyes opened slowly, feeling someone touch her back with their fingertips through the slashes in the shirt. She turned her head slowly. "Your—your not hurt!"

Anna's mind came thundering down back into the cell. It had been lost among the clouds and inside eyes she could never have, but the day had come and work would begin soon.

"I'm not," she answered sleepily.

"How!" the young woman asked as others had gathered around. Anna smirked slightly.

"I don't know," she lied.

"Look!" someone else called from beside her, the boy yawning away, his face full of youth again as he sat up. He stretched his back, and then was surprised when there was no pain. He touched his back, and the gouge that was there had vanished.

"Miracles do happen!" One of the others called out.

"Keep it down!"

"But two in one night?"

Anna stayed quiet as the low bickering continued. The guards footsteps were heard far off, the clanking of the cells being opened and slammed from down the long wall.

A pair came to their cell door, carrying with them a canvas sack. One opened the door as the humans had become eerily silent, while the other walked in with the bag, opening it and unloading a few stale bread loaves and tried pieces of meat.

"Breakfast, you got ten minutes, then to the field," the guard ordered as he stepped out. No one went for the food right away, not until the door was locked and they had gone to the next cell.

"More rock bread and dried meat sandwiches, mmm," someone complained as a few of the humans set out to distribute the breakfast evenly.

"Well if you don't like it give someone else your share!"

There was small laughter, even here people had learned to live together. Even when there seemed to be no hope, people were laughing.

The woman shook her head but there was still a smile on her face. She had something in her hands, handing it to Anna as she still sat on the floor.

"This is an extra shirt," she answered as Anna took it. "You can put it on before we have to go outside."

"Thanks, Lina," Anna thanked politely. The girl named Lina smiled at her as a response before someone handed her a ration of the food.

Anna stood up as most had gathered around the food, walking to the bars and grasping them, leaning her forehead against the cold metal.

Her mind flashed to the hours before, when the cruxis stood just outside her cell. What did he want? Why was he here? Was he just a ghost…a real angel sent out to help them?

"Anna!"

She turned her attention back to the cell.

"Here," said the young boy who she had helped, handing her a piece of meat and a slice of bread.

"That's alright, someone else can take my share," Anna said in a pleasant tone, turning back to the outside of the cell. The boy looked at her with concern. "I'm not hungry right now."

She untied the string from her wrist, pulling her hair back with her fingertips and tying it back once again, getting ready for the rest of her day.

* * *

There were no questions asked by the soldiers about Anna and the boy's change in condition, they wouldn't have remembered who they whipped yesterday or who they didn't anyway. Kvar had let Kratos wander the grounds due to the fact that he had to fill out more paper work and didn't want to be disturbed. 

Kratos didn't know exactly what to do with himself, his mind had gone from easily content to wondering when he would see the human Anna again, every other thought plaguing him.

He had found a quiet place on top of the building just looking over the empty field of blood and gravel, there were no workers out there only the lonely crates in the warming morning sunlight.

He would have to report to Yuan soon, or Ygdrassil himself to tell him of the progress here not that there seemed to be much more than death and experimentation. Ygdrassil would like to hear about it, how much torture and pain was here, was at every last one of these places in the dying world.

There was the cracking of whips, yelling, before a slow stampeded of humans and Desian soldiers marched out from inside the compound. Their work day was about to begin. Kratos stood up, glancing down eagerly inside his mind but his face shown placid and stern.

Soldiers brought out the dragons from alongside him, calling out loudly but it didn't affect him in the slightest. One of the dragon handlers landed on the tall rooftop next to Kratos.

Would she be out today?

"Lord Kratos," the dragon rider called down. "Would you like a different place to observe the ranch?"

"No," Kratos responded quickly. "I will observe from up here."

"As you wish, my Lord," the dragon rider answered, jumping off of the building and heading towards the other end of the ranch where the crates began to be piled up.

Was it suspicious that Kratos would be watching so far up? Would they know why he was actually out there? If they did…could they tell him?

Anna stepped out, glancing around in the crowd of bodies around her and the coming sunlight. What she wouldn't give for a few clouds out there even though the new shirt covered her back from the sun.

Kratos stopped and stalled when he saw the familiar hair tied back, the same dark eyes. His eagle like eyes focused on her, wondering what today would bring to her, what sort of pain she would have to endure.

Anna slowed down slightly, letting some of the others ahead of her as she stared towards the guards releasing them, where the fence and a door were in the thick, electrified bars. If there were anyway to escape that would be it, the only place that isn't electrified and leads directly outside. Not today though, not yet.

She stepped forward and stood in line, others carrying down the boxes from inside the ranch and throwing them down onto the gravel. Through just body language the humans communicated to each other, showing them where to place, when to go. When they spoke for long periods, even having small un important conversations they were beaten or thrown into something they called "confinement" which involved being trapped inside a metal box in the sunlight. Anna had been in there three times.

The box flew over the edge, Anna raising her hand as a hello to them before she situated herself to push the box, shoving it forward with the strength of her shoulders and the angle of her legs. The boy who had almost died was already almost half way across the gravel field with his first box, making Anna seem slower than she usually was.

Kratos stepped to the edge of the rooftop, jumping down to a lower one as no one but the dragon riders had noticed him. He was silent like a hawk, watching the ants far below but curious as to why they were working diligently, expect for the fact he was only interested in one.

Anna felt the stare from somewhere, even though she had been concentrating on the task at hand. She lifted her head and looked around, still pushing herself forward across the crackling field. That was when her feet stopped.

Kratos stood there, watching like a statue that followed you wherever you turned. He didn't turn away, he knew she was looking at him, but she did having to continue on in her work or to face the wrath of the whip again.

She had made it to the other side, shaking her shoulders of their fatigue as two of the men grabbed her crate and began to lift it.

One of the dragons was uneasy, its wings flying close to one of the other towers of crates that it was supposed to carry. It protested in the air, flapping large amounts of air towards the humans trying to work and causing some of the crates to shake in their tower. The dust caught in their eyes as they tried to lift the crate higher, Anna beginning to walk away, when one of the men lost his grip on the edge of it. It crashed down from the small height falling towards Anna.

Kratos' breath caught deep in his chest as he watched the crate fall, when Anna jumped abnormally fast for any human back from the crate as it thundered and hit the ground, catching herself on her knee and hand.

"You idiot! Don't drop those!" One of the soldiers called out as the two workers quickly jumped down to lift it back up. "They're worth more than your meaningless lives!"

The crates shook as the dragon began to lift its crate, the wind making them shake worse before its tail hit the top of one of the towers, sending it crashing towards several of the people trying to lift them up into another tower.

Anna saw the shadows coming down on her but had no time to react like she had before.

That was when she felt someone grasp around her waist and pull her away like the wind itself.

She turned her head in the seconds that it had lasted, seeing the brown eyes before she was on the ground, looking over as the crates smashed into the gravel, some caught in the downfall…now dead.

"Kratos?" She questioned herself, glancing around to see if he were there.

"You! Quit sittin' around and get those crates back up!" One of the soldiers bellowed.

"Control that dragon or we'll take you to Lord Kvar!"

Anna stood up, shaking off the gravel that was on her legs and smelling the blood leaking from under some of the crates. She felt sick, but wouldn't show it, not here. She just hoped then that it was her instead…those few had escaped surviving here by a quick death.

Already an accident and it hadn't even come to mid day yet. Lina came running over as did several others to help with the clean up, her eyes meeting Anna's. Anna shook her head as they approached a crate, both lifting it at once. Anna looked around, trying to figure out where Kratos had gone, when she saw something moving in one of the shadows in the towers of the crates. Kratos was there, she was sure of it.

They lifted the crate up, helping make a new tower before Anna left Lina, continuing forward and helping someone else, steadily making her way closer and closer to the large maize like towers alongside the building. Lina watched only, she couldn't say anything without drawing attention to Anna, and she knew if she had Anna would be punished for it.

Anna made it to the edge of the closest tower, glancing at the dragon riders as she helped with another crate. They were distracted enough with their chore of trying to calm the other dragons down from the scare. She jerked her head the other way as some of the soldiers paced around, making sure that the clean up was going smoothly. The first casualty was found, the crate's underside stained in sticky blood and that was when they all turned to look and laugh at the carcass.

Anna took her steps slowly backwards into the shadows, the air filled with dew from the morning. She kept stepping back, deeper and deeper in the shadows as no one seemed to notice her sudden disappearance.

Her back hit what she thought was a crate wall, but when she felt her body fall forward because they had taken a breathe she knew she had found him.

"Kratos," she whispered. He said nothing. "You saved me."

"It would have crushed you," he replied quietly. She still leaned against him, neither of them wanting to move.

"Why?" She asked. Her voice was shaky and nervous. Kratos said nothing, his soul aching at the sound of her word.

"Where did she go?"

"She couldn't have gone anywhere!"

Anna's thoughts jerked to the guards noticing her disappearance. Kratos gently grabbed her wrist and brought her back farther within the crates, a narrow maize forming within the towers.

"D'you think she was crushed?"

"Maybe, but if she was…Kvar's gonna have our necks…"

"Find her body!"

"Where are we going?" she questioned quietly.

"Somewhere to keep you safe," Kratos replied in a dark voice.

They had reached the back wall of the building, not knowing if the soldiers would get some common sense and come down this way.

"I—don't know what to say," Anna whispered.

"There is nothing to be said," Kratos whispered back as she stood in the farthest corner, Kratos still holding onto her wrist. "Stay here."

Kratos was there, and then he wasn't. In a flash he was gone. Anna looked around, wondering how he had done that. She leaned against the wall, hearing the voices still far off but they died down suddenly.

Anna's curiosity got the better of her and she peered around to see what was going on, watching the reflection off of the crates. The guards had disappeared and everyone's attention was directed off to a place Anna couldn't see with the limited view.

"Who is going to report this incident to Kvar?" Kratos questioned in a menacing voice. "If no one will take credit for this I will report it to him myself."

There was a clutter of voices trying to explain.

"Do not make excuses."

One of the soldiers volunteered to tell him, walking away as the others became nervous and rigid. She did not hear Kratos' voice again but backed into the shadowy area again. Why was she listening to him? There was something…there was something keeping her here and she couldn't figure out what it was. He was Cruxis, he was murdering humans at every turn, and yet he wouldn't let her die. What was so special about her? Did Kvar tell him to make sure she would live until he could remove the exsphere in her hand? Was that it? Her stomach became tight with the idea, but…but if that were true why not just lock her in a box until then?

It didn't feel like he was doing this because someone ordered him to…it felt like he was doing this from his free will.

He landed just in front of her, his wings glowing in the dark space all around her.

She stared at him, and he stared back.

"Do you even know what you're doing?" Anna questioned, a smile on her face with the soft words. Kratos shook his head, the only time he ever felt speechless and nervous had been in the last 48 hours.

"Are you here to watch over me so I don't die before I get this removed?" she questioned again, lifting up her dirty, long fingered hand and showing him the crystal. He shook his head again, a softness taking over his face as his heart pounded harder and harder in his torso.

"What would you…want—with me?" Anna questioned, laughter trailing on the last words. Kratos' eyes were shining as he shook his head for the third time, his wings fading from his back.

"Do you ever talk?" Anna questioned, leaning against the cold wall.

"I—I do not know…what to say…" Kratos stuttered, his usual calm confidence gone. She sighed heavily.

"I shouldn't have come back here…" Anna said, feeling foolish and awkward. She set her head against her palm.

"But you did," Kratos said quietly. "Anna."

Her hand fell from her forehead. She gave him the squint she had given him twice before, asking him how he knew with her eyes.

Her nerves exploded. She knew she shouldn't have been back there, she should have been working, they were looking for her, and if they didn't find her soon there would be punishment for the others until someone said something. She brushed passed Kratos and back through the maize, when Kratos spoke up,

"Anna, please wait…"

She stopped her steps and turned her head towards his voice.

"They're looking for me," Anna replied. "I need to get to work."

He gave her a pleading look, watching her hair fall over her shoulder.

"Will…I…"

"If you keep watching me, you will," Anna said with a smirk on her face, knowing what he was going to say before he could stutter it out. She darted around the shadowed corners before seeing once again that the workers had picked up most of the crates that had fallen over and now they were removing the bodies. She snuck out, looking around to see when she could dart out without getting into trouble. What would her excuse be for her disappearance? That she was flirting with a Cruxis in the back?

She saw her opportunity when the guards were paying attention to the death count, but before she was going to step out someone scooped her up from the ground, shooting through the air high above the field, everything surrounding the human ranch green and luscious.

"Kratos—" Anna began to say when they shot back down and she stood in the middle of the field on her feet, a box less than a foot away in front of her. She stood in shock for a moment, before she looked up and saw the blur that was Kratos flying above the human ranch, landing on the rooftop. She stepped forward and situated herself to push the box again, and for the first time she saw Kratos smile, he was smiling at her.

* * *

End Chapter 3 


	4. Chapter 4 Favor

**Long Ago**

**The Tale Of A Dead Mother

* * *

**

**Inspired completely by a fanfic entitled "Thoughts On A Forbidden Romance" by Lady Nephenee Ranulf. I must give this writer credit. Just from reading this story it has given me the inspiration to write this fanfic. I don't own Tales Of Symphonia or its characters, just wanted to write something about them. SPOILERS IF YOU HAVE NOT FINISHED THE GAME DO NOT READ THIS FANFIC! Finish the game first and be a good little fan. SPECIAL THANKS TO LADY NEPHENEE RANULF, TAKAMINEROCKS, KRATOS WILDER, Lyra the Sorceress of Scholars**,** AND CLEARHEART FOR REVIEWING!

* * *

**

Chapter 4----Favor

"AH! Lord Kratos!"

Kratos had taken refuge inside his room from the heat as well as the nervous soldiers for what he had done. But refuge had just turned into a cell.

"Kvar."

"I heard from a soldier that there was a small problem in the field today that you took care of before contacting me," Kvar said in a pleasant fake tone.

"I merely ordered them to tell you since none of them seemed to be thinking about contacting you," Kratos said coolly.

"Oh, don't be so defensive, Kratos," Kvar stated as he shut the door behind him. "I came to thank you for taking care of it. I've been too busy today and if they had let the incident slide by under me then there's no telling what else they would begin to let slide by."

"Hmph," Kratos mumbled, crossing his arms.

"There is another matter that I wish to question you about," Kvar said in a serious tone something rare coming from the blonde perfectionist. Kratos did not stir nor move with the words, only waited for Kvar to say what he needed to. There was a slight twinge of nervousness in Kratos' stomach, wondering what he would have wanted to speak to him about privately but his face did not show the concern.

"Apparently AO12 had somehow…disappeared during the working hours this morning…for a good fifteen minutes but re-appeared shortly after you scolded my men," Kvar stated, staring Kratos dead in the face. Kratos did not respond, but inside his mind he became rigid and tight. "The reason I'm informing you of this is to ask if you had seen anything when you were down below, did you see her down there? According to my men they did not see her, but you still might have seen what their eyes didn't."

Kratos' mind relaxed.

"I was not looking for her, therefore I did not see her when I was speaking to your men."

"You know of her importance, Kratos," Kvar said quietly. "You saw the crystal, if she's found a way to disappear…then what I've been trying to make for Lord Ygdrassil will be lost."

Kratos still said nothing. Kvar's mouth went to the side, knowing the speechless man wouldn't say anything unless he felt there needed to be something said.

"Since you have taken an interest in watching the fields, I wish to ask a favor of you while you are here inspecting the ranch."

"We shall see."

"I need you to watch over AO12, and make sure she stays where she needs to be," Kvar stated quickly and nervously. Kratos' face slightly changed, his eyes widened just slightly but any change in the calm countenance of the angel was noted by everyone who knew him.

"I know it seems like a trivial thing to follow a human around," Kvar stated, thinking that Kratos was going to explode at him in the calm Kratos way. "But I cannot trust my soldiers obviously after this incident."

Kratos' eyes turned down and to the side as he pretended to think about the situation.

"Alright," Kratos agreed. "But I must insist that you trust my word and only my word."

"Of course," Kvar said, happy with the reaction. "As why I believe your word over my soldiers."

He was sucking up again, just because Kratos was on the good side of Ygdrassil. Lousy half elf.

"I will go back outside shortly," Kratos said as to get Kvar out of the room.

"Good, good, I need to finish this boring paperwork, good day, Lord Kratos," Kvar said, turning and opening the door to leave.

"Good day," Kratos responded in a disdainful tone even though his heart was almost screaming in a triumph he couldn't explain.

* * *

He had found a refuge outside from the sun just against the building, protected from the heat as the human slaves toiled on. There was such a change in Kratos' mind that he was almost smiling without thinking about it, sitting and watching the slaves peacefully. The soldiers weren't informed of the favor and became even more nervous, hearing that Kvar had visited him but unknown as to why. 

There was a loud whistle to initiate a break from the toil, giving the humans a ten minute period of where they could rest in a group. Some ran over to the farther wall, hiding in the small amount of shade that was given to them while most walked over slowly, muscles screaming out as they sat down on the gravel ground, their bodies thankful for the short rest as their legs burned.

Anna noticed Kratos' return as she settled on the ground, wondering what he wanted back out here in the heat. Most of the day had gone by, many of the others still mourning the loss of the people crushed much earlier that day but no one could stop it, the dead were dead now, and many of the living wished they were the same. Anna untied her hair as it had become looser, pulling it back farther and tighter than before as the sun baked the steaming humans.

There was a different noise, a siren bellowing from the other side of the ranch. Kratos looked to see Anna responding to the noise and looking towards some of the other slaves, before he heard screaming from somewhere around the other side of the building. He leaned off of the wall and jumped up high, landing on top of the roof to see what was the problem just on the other side of the ranch. In one of the other sections of fence monsters, wolves had entered and began ravaging the slaves as well as soldiers.

He darted across the rooftop and towards the danger as the soldiers tried to hold the creatures back with their whips, but there was no use as two, then three of the monsters took down the nervous soldiers. Kratos jumped down, pulling his fiery blade from its hilt and cutting through the first wolf trying to chew on the head of a Desian, then slashing the next symmetrically. He grabbed one from another helpless soldier, throwing it into the electrical fence as it fried and howled in pain. The others directed their attention towards the new threat, growling and jumping for him, knowing if they didn't take him down first that their dinner would be spoiled.

One jumped up for him, his blade missing it but his other hand grabbing its bottom jaw and snapping it easily before running his blade through it. He moved at such speed that within seconds the wolf pack had been massacred. His hand had been punctured by the teeth, the blood spreading down his palm but he did not really notice the pain, squeezing his fingers into his hand to stop the bleeding.

He placed his sword away as the scared Desians and the slaves watched in complete silence, wide eyed and thankful. Kratos turned to the closest Desian.

"How long have these attacks been happening?" he questioned in a stern tone. The Desian began to breathe normally as he stood.

"Since sometime last year, they can get through the fences sometimes…or jump right over them."

"They can smell the blood," Kratos stated. "From the accident earlier, you need to clean it up otherwise they will keep attacking you and this ranch. I assume there has been an increased death toll within the last two years then as well, hence why the attacks began."

"I—don't know that, sir," the Desian said nervously.

"In any case," Kratos said loudly, "Get the injured inside, I will take care of the problem."

Kratos leaped away again, flying over the fences this time and landing where Anna and her fellows had been working. He stepped to one of the watching Desians as Anna looked to see he had come back.

"Anna, why do you keep looking at that Cruxis?" Lina questioned her having noticed whenever he was around now Anna had been sneaking looks.

"What?" Anna asked defensively.

"There was a monster attack on the other side," Kratos explained. "You need to clean up this blood, before another one occurs."

"Yes, Lord Kratos," the Desian soldier said obediently before barking a few commands to several slaves and other soldiers.

"Don't what me," Lina said quietly, her lips barely moving and watching as some of the Desians came closer and gathered some of the other slaves up from their break.

Anna looked at her with a small fake smile and her eyes wide, telling her not to ask and that it was nothing.

As they walked away from the group Lina's eyes fixated on Anna's.

"Nothing, I just noticed him," Anna responded in a low voice, looking away from her, before she caught Kratos looking towards her. Lina saw it too, glancing back to Anna, then to the cruxis lord. Anna squinted her eyes at him to question what happened, Kratos shook his head slightly as an answer.

"What was that?" Lina demanded with her head held low to prevent anyone from seeing her lips moving. She grabbed Anna's hand.

"What was what?" Anna replied, turning to her.

"Will you tell me later?" Lina questioned.

"There's nothing to tell," Anna answered as the whistle went off to tell them break was over. They worked again in silence for the rest of the day, pushing around the slaves that had to rake up the bloody rocks and move them to the dragons who had been ordered to carry them far away to attract the monsters there.

Kratos watched carefully, turning around and once again just observing the progress as he was assigned to do. That was when one of the humans snapped. An older man was near one of the Desian slave drivers, ripping the sword from his hilt and stabbing him through the back. Everyone stopped as the others which were barking commands at the cleaners tried to run back over to control him. He yanked the sword free and set his sights on the next thing, the next authority there. Kratos.

He charged for Kratos who still had his back turned. When someone ran and tackled him in his charging path.

Kratos knew the creature had been running towards him, but wasn't expecting to hear a familiar voice and have them stop the attack.

"Anna!" yelled the human man. "Let me go Anna!"

"You don't want to die like this," Anna whispered.

Kratos turned to see Anna pinning the man down, and holding his sword clenched hand against the dirt. She didn't know why she was doing this, but the sight of him running towards the defenseless angel that had saved her life made her legs fly forward. Even if he wasn't defenseless…she couldn't let him get hurt.

"I'm dead either way! Let me die knowing I had done something to stop this!"

"I can't let you," Anna responded as the Desian soldiers ripped Anna off of him and threw her into the gravel, pulling the sword from the man's hand and forcing him to stand.

"Get him out of here, stick him in the extractor," the higher ranked soldier stated. Kratos stepped closer to Anna but not as close as he would like to be, staring into the angry and frustrated eyes of the human that wanted him dead.

"You're going straight to HELL for what you've done!" he screamed. One of the Desians punched him in the stomach. Kratos looked to Anna, her eyes held down as she still sat there, her eyes shining full of tears.

Don't cry, Kratos thought to himself. Don't cry…

"How could you Anna…" the man said in a low tone. "How could you protect that bastard…they're killing us! They're gonna kill you!"

"Hate creates hate…" Anna responded in a weak voice. "Hating just makes things worse for everyone…"

One of the Desians slapped her hard for speaking. It took everything in Kratos' mind to keep from pulling out his sword and chopping that undeserving half elf into pieces, but he kept his body unfazed.

"You can't just take it anymore, Anna," the man responded. "We can't just take it anymore…thank Martel now I'm going to die…"

They carried the broken man off into the ranch. He would never be seen again.

The slap still stung on Anna's face, small tears falling down her cheeks. Kratos' body ached to comfort her, feeling that it was his fault she had to deal with this sudden guilt.

She felt her heart hanging lower, she felt as if she had condemned that man to death, that it was her fault he would go through an agonizing death as his soul would be split open.

"Get up and get back to work," the soldier ordered her in a softer voice than normal, yanking her to her feet and pushing her towards the box she was pushing.

Kratos decided then that tonight he would go to see her, he couldn't stand to see her crying here…surrounded by all this constant danger and sadness. How could she take it like she did? Just continuing on like it was the only thing to do? It pained him, it pained him more than anything had in a long time, maybe even more than when…

Already today too much had happened and anymore would be even more suspicious to Kvar, he would wait until those guards who sleep outside their post before going to get her. Hopefully she would be awake like she was before.

* * *

End Chapter 4 


	5. Chapter 5 Consequences

**Long Ago**

**The Tale Of A Dead Mother

* * *

**

**Inspired completely by a fanfic entitled "Thoughts On A Forbidden Romance" by Lady Nephenee Ranulf. I must give this writer credit. Just from reading this story it has given me the inspiration to write this fanfic. I don't own Tales Of Symphonia or its characters, just wanted to write something about them. SPOILERS IF YOU HAVE NOT FINISHED THE GAME DO NOT READ THIS FANFIC! Finish the game first and be a good little fan. SPECIAL THANKS TO LADY NEPHENEE RANULF, TAKAMINEROCKS, KRATOS WILDER, **Lyra the Sorceress of Scholars,** AND CLEARHEART FOR REVIEWING!

* * *

**

Chapter 5-----Consequences

The night had taken over once again, marking the first time that Kratos had truly spoken to AO12, Anna. He had waited a very long time until the early morning had taken hold of the ranch, where there was more security outside then in and hopefully the pair of guards who had been asleep before were taking their early morning snooze.

They were. Kratos snuck by then with no problems as they both snored away. No wonder they didn't hear footsteps coming, one was as loud as a fog horn while the other tried to drown him out with his own nasal passages.

The cell block was darker than the last time he had convened there, but all of the slaves were sleeping soundly in their cramped holes in the wall, thankfully much quieter than their guards outside. Kratos wandered down the dark path, stopping at the familiar cell before seeing a girl, tear stricken and leaning against the wall. Her hair was let down as she had tied her string around her wrist for the night.

She didn't know what she could do anymore, how had she condemned him to death without letting him do what he wanted to? She wanted to cry…she just wanted to cry until she couldn't anymore.

He walked over to the bars, casting a deeper shadow over Anna than in the darkness itself before she noticed he had come. She turned her shining eyes towards his legs, before she huddled her legs against her chest. Her tears had left two clean lines down her dirty, tanned face as her shirt front was damp with them.

Kratos knelt down to see if he could look into her face, trying to have her look at him, his expression pained to see her so depressed.

"What do I look like to you?" Anna asked quietly. Kratos didn't know what to say, so he stayed silent. "I—I don't know what I am anymore…I feel like I betrayed…"

Her voice was becoming shakier by the second. Kratos still stared at her with deep concern.

"I don't think anyone…will look at me the same after today…"

Kratos didn't know what had come over him then, but his hand reached through the bars and he touched her cheek gently, trying to comfort her somehow. Her head leaned into his hand, thankful for the small gesture. She turned to him, before she had gotten a look at his palm, it full of bloody holes.

"What happened?" Anna questioned, grabbing his hand gently with her thin fingers and kneeling facing him. Kratos' body became nervous again and Anna felt it in his sudden tight nerves. He was staring again, and she gave him a questioning look, trying to get his attention. His head came back to the situation at hand.

"It is nothing—"

"It looks like it hurts," she whispered, tearing along the bottom of her shirt as quietly as she could, hoping no one would wake to the noise. She wrapped it tightly around his injury. She had found some relief in the distraction, smiling at Kratos as he swallowed nervously, taking his hand back slowly. "You and I are just strange, aren't we?"

Kratos' eyes frowned in response.

"I do not see myself as strange."

Anna laughed, a heavenly sound to Kratos who felt a smile on his lips again. Someone stirred in the cell, Anna stopping her laughter and turning to make sure they were still asleep.

"Too bad we can't talk without someone waking up," Anna said quietly. "Or without making me stop my work."

Kratos stood up, looking at the lock on the door as Anna watched him curiously. He clenched the lock in his uninjured hand before a burst of fire traveled through it, the lock clicking open louder than either of them would have liked. No one stirred to the noise, and Kratos slowly opened the cell door. Anna shook her head in a questioning manner.

He reached his hand out for her to take, his eyes shining. She bit her lip nervously, looking into the cell at her companions before looking back up to Kratos and taking his hand lightly.

"Quiet," she said as she stepped out.

"Quiet," Kratos answered, shutting the cell door.

"Where do we go?" Anna questioned.

"Somewhere to clean those tears," Kratos answered before he had time to think about his words, surprising himself.

Once they had left, someone had been awake in the cell and had heard the small conversation but had their back turned and kept quiet. Lina sat up from the hard floor, glancing around in the dark and feeling a worry for Anna rising inside her gut. So this was what was going on, Lina pondered on her own, Anna was…having an affair with a cruxis…right under Kvar's nose. Who else knew? Anyone? If she were caught…she would surely be dead, there would be no pleading, there would be no way to save her, but…but soon she was going to die. They all knew it, they all saw how large her crystal had become, maybe…this problem would help her get out…help her survive. Lina rolled back over, but did not want to sleep, and waited awake for Anna's return.

* * *

They had snuck passed the guards, Kratos being lead far in case someone had been wandering the halls ahead as Anna snuck a few yards behind him.

They had made it into his room in one piece, hardly any guards spotted and they all continued on with their patrols after seeing Kratos. Anna was in slight astonishment at the sight of the room, its neat condition and undisturbed decoration something she had never seen before. She felt out of place but at the same time she didn't know if she wanted to leave. Kratos shut the door quietly, stepping passed Anna lightly and showing her a sink in the shape of a tall basin in the corner of the room and a towel next to it. He turned on the faucet and beckoned for Anna to step in further. She did so with less dignity than she would have liked, following his steps meekly as he wet the towel.

She settled herself a few feet behind him, standing and waiting to be directed further, feeling uncomfortable in the perfect room.

"Do you think what you did today was the right thing to do?" Kratos questioned suddenly, turning to Anna and handing her the towel before letting her know she could settle herself on the edge of the bed.

"At that moment…yes, but now…I'm not so sure," Anna said quietly, sitting down and wiping her cheek, her nose, looking at the towel and realizing how dirty she was. She frowned and stopped her cleaning. She felt so out of place looking at him, her body dirty and worn, his condition the exact opposite. Yet his eyes still looked at her as if she were something different.

"Then you should have no regrets about it," Kratos said sternly, walking over to her and taking the towel from her, before continuing her work by gently wiping her other cheek. How had he gotten brave enough to start to help her? But she didn't stop him…was this normal? "Even if it was the wrong thing to do in someone else's eyes, that should not matter. It is not their life that you are living, it is your own."

"That doesn't mean it won't affect others, Kratos," Anna replied gingerly, watching him as his gesture seemed natural. "That sounds more like living without knowing there are consequences to your actions."

He was shocked, there was no other word for it. No one had taken on an arguing view to Kratos' words, and here she did it…and not only that she had made a true point.

"If you kill a man, in your idea he was just a man, but he may have been a husband, a father, a brother, a son, and you've changed at least four different people's lives because of your action."

Kratos' hand had fallen from her face as his eyes just stared into her.

"What?" she asked, confused with his glance and worried with his silence.

"That was very well put," he stated in a whisper.

"Well thank you but that still doesn't mean you understand what I was saying," Anna laughed, her face falling down. "That man…who tried to kill you today…his son was crushed under those crates that had fallen…that action changed his life completely, and even caused it to…"

"No more thoughts on that," Kratos ordered in an airy tone, "Don't blame yourself for his action. That was his choice, he knew the consequences."

"So you did understand me," she said, smiling up at him.

"Hmph," He responded with a half grin back.

"Do you take credit for your actions?" Anna asked in a smarter tone. Kratos walked to the faucet again and rinsed out the towel, before dampening it again and walking back over. "I'll take that as a…"

"I do," Kratos stated, handing Anna the cold towel and letting her rub the rest of her face. "If I did not I would not be where I am."

"It sure has gotten you far, sitting in here and being able to see this," Anna laughed again, glancing around the room as she rubbed her hands in the damp towel as well, trying to clean herself off as much as possible. "And yet you've got me here, the dust ball I am."

Kratos frowned his eyes again at her.

"You—you are not a…dust ball," Kratos tried to reassure her. Anna laughed again, why was she always laughing at him? Was he funny?

"You are the silliest man," she stated, amused with the change in his face. "Thank you for trying to make me feel better, but I know I'm dirty, what human isn't here?"

"How am I silly?" Kratos asked in a disdainful voice.

"You make faces," Anna stated in a happy tone. His face grew worried and nervous suddenly as his shoulders and torso seemed to go more rigid. Her grin grew wider as she tried to not laugh.

"I—do not mean to—"

She couldn't hold it in and laughed further. Kratos bit the inside of his lip.

"It's not a bad thing," Anna said in her cheerful way. She had been done with the towel for a little while, her face glowing now as her natural beauty shown through. Kratos took the towel from her, still feeling nervous about what she had said and set it on the side of the sink, staring down at the smooth surface.

"Kratos," Anna called from behind him, her voice quiet but close. He turned to her before he felt her arms around his ribs, her head leaning into his shoulder. His heart thundered as his mouth became small but his eyes became wide.

"Thank you," she whispered. He did not know how to react, his arms plainly sat at their places, against his sides. His face he knew was burning, but somehow his arms reacted without his mind telling them so. No…his mind was telling them to push her away, but instead…his fingers had traveled across her shoulders until he held her.

"For what?" he asked in a calm tone.

"For making me laugh. I didn't think it was possible after today," she said, slightly muffled but comfortable, and tired. She felt so tired.

She leaned harder into him suddenly, her mouth slightly open and her eyes shut. Kratos looked down at her, and realized she had fallen asleep standing. He debated about how to deal with this, he couldn't take her back in his arms someone would surely see, so she would have to stay here…

It wasn't like he used the bed anyway, but he would have to make sure that before the soldiers let the out in the morning that she would be returned, and by then their sleepy friends would have left the post and more suitable soldiers would have been left in their place. Kratos then wished that more of the soldiers would have been just as lazy as the rest, something he never thought he would think about.

He carefully held her against his chest with one arm, bending to the side and scooping her up under her legs before setting her down on the bed, resting her head on the pillows as she turned away from its center.

He watched her breathe in and out, sitting on the end of the bed and watching her. This wasn't…how could she be so calm…so content with just a hug…

He looked away from her, breathing in and breathing out trying to calm his heart back down.

Who knows how much time he would have with her…Kvar spoke of her eminent death like it was entertainment…now…could he let Anna just disappear? Should he let Kvar tear into her soul before it changed her then killed her? He couldn't live with himself if he did.

This wasn't about a difference between a human and a cruxis, this was a difference between someone he cared about and the person who was going to hurt her. If this went any further…there would be dire consequences…not only for him but for her as well…

Would she…does she…could she ever…?

She stirred, curling her feet up to her chest and shivering slightly but was still lost in sleep.

Kratos stood up and lifted her head and shoulders up, pulling the blanket from under her and gently trying to yank it from under the rest of her. She fell deeper within the soft mattress as Kratos pulled the covers over her. He accidentally touched her hand, pulling away immediately and correcting the blanket to fall over her, before walking away and settling himself in the desk chair in the room, crossing his legs and sighing grouchily. He tried to gather some of his normal stern countenance and told himself he wouldn't watch her.

His plan failed.

* * *

End Chapter 5


	6. Chapter 6 Secrets

**Long Ago**

**The Tale Of A Dead Mother

* * *

**

**Inspired completely by a fanfic entitled "Thoughts On A Forbidden Romance" by Lady Nephenee Ranulf. I must give this writer credit. Just from reading this story it has given me the inspiration to write this fanfic. I don't own Tales Of Symphonia or its characters, just wanted to write something about them. SPOILERS IF YOU HAVE NOT FINISHED THE GAME DO NOT READ THIS FANFIC! Finish the game first and be a good little fan. SPECIAL THANKS TO LADY NEPHENEE RANULF, TAKAMINEROCKS, KRATOS WILDER, **Lyra the Sorceress of Scholars,** AND CLEARHEART FOR REVIEWING!

* * *

**

Chapter 6----Secrets

Morning was coming, Kratos felt the time had come to try and wake Anna to bring her back to her prison. He didn't want to but what he wanted was never priority. He stepped over to her, sitting in between her elbows and her knees on the side of the bed, debating on how to wake her. He bent closer to her.

"Anna," he whispered close to her ear, she stirred slightly as her body curled around his. "Anna."

Anna's eyes blinked and turned to his face, looking into his dark eyes.

"Kratos," she said sleepily. "Am I dreaming?"

"I do not think so," he stated.

"How am I here then?" she asked, yawning widely. Kratos shook his head and taking a strand of hair from her face. His body became nervous again, she always brought it out of him.

"We should get you back, before the soldiers notice," Kratos replied quietly, sitting up and letting Anna stretch out.

"I was dreaming I was here, I thought it was all a dream," she said in a clear voice as she pulled the covers from her legs, "To wake up here, is a miracle."

Kratos stared at her with his quiet eyes, before she stood up and pulled the string from her wrist. She slid her fingers through her hair and pulled it back, tying it tightly. Kratos opened the door and peered around, the halls lit but the floor empty.

"I have an idea," Kratos said as he shut the door. "But it might be tricky."

Kratos was walking down the hallway as two guards stepped by him, both getting out of his way and continuing on their patrol nervously. Kratos watched at they kept their backs turned to him before he cast a fireball down the hall in front of him.

"Fire!" a guard yelled off from down another corridor, seeing it when it exploded and started a consol on fire.

"You two!" Kratos yelled towards the guards that had been walking away and had turned towards the yelp. "Quickly! Go and find some water!"

They darted down and disappeared from sight, before down an adjacent hallway Anna peered her head around. Kratos nodded to her, before running towards the fire he had started, several soldiers gathered around it.

"What happened?" Kratos demanded.

"Lord Kratos!"

"A wire must have blown," one of the soldiers answered.

"Alright, two of you need to go to the east end and gather water from there and you other two need to go and find blankets," Kratos ordered. "I'll stay here and try to keep it from spreading."

"Yes Sir!"

"Yes Lord!"

The guards dispersed, the door was left alone, and Anna slowly snuck her way down the hall. Kratos set another spell on the fire, putting it out with a large gust of wind before walking to the doors and looking inside before Anna stepped in to make sure there wasn't a guard in there as well. He tilted his head towards the open doors, Anna nodding once in response when there was the echo of footsteps returning. Anna darted into the room, the doors closing and relief swept over Kratos.

The doors opened again, Anna darting back through and giving Kratos a small kiss on his mouth before darting back in.

He whipped off his cape top and jumped back over to the consol, pretending to bat the fire down as two of the guards entered with buckets of water.

"I have it under control," Kratos stated, pulling his cape back around. "Next time you should be faster when a superior has given you an order."

"We apologize, Lord Kratos."

"Hmph," Kratos growled. "I am here this morning because Lord Kvar has asked me to inspect how any slave could have disappeared from any of you on the working field, expect me to be here to make sure you are at your post every morning."

"Yes, Sir."

Kratos' mind had gone back a few moments when the guards stood at their posts, waiting for the alarm to go off in the morning.

She had kissed him goodbye.

She had kissed him. How had she gotten so brave?

Inside Anna ran down the corridor and towards her cell, the lock still broke from earlier that morning as she snuck in and shut the door with a creak. She settled down on the ground in a bare spot and quietly laid her head on the hard floor, realizing then what a Godsend a bed had been for her. She bit her lip, her memory coming back for her full fold. She let herself kiss him, almost getting caught, spent the night in his bed. Her eyes traveled down to her hands in front of her, how clean they were now, but the strange crystal still shined in the top of her hand. Her eyes suddenly caught something in front of her, a set of iris' staring at her.

Lina, Lina was staring at her. She was awake. Anna sat up, signaling to Lina to step over. Lina's face became worried, she stood up and stepped carefully over the bodies towards Anna as she slid against the wall, leaning her back against it and becoming Lina to sit close to her.

"What're you doing awake?" Anna questioned her.

"Waiting for you to come back," Lina whispered back. "You disappeared with that new Cruxis, didn't you?"

"Quiet," Anna ordered, "We don't know who else is awake."

"Did you?" Lina questioned. Anna scrunched her mouth and nose, not wanting to say. "Anna—"

"Yes, alright?" Anna stated, curling her knees up to her chest.

"How long have you been doing this?" Lina asked, a smile on her face suddenly. Anna looked at her strangely.

"Aren't you going to scold me?"

"What for? You won't listen," Lina mumbled, before her eyes traveled around her face. "You…you look…different, Anna."

Anna turned her face away, feeling suddenly embarrassed as well as shy, something she wasn't used to.

"This is why you disappeared, isn't it?" Lina asked excitedly. "And stopped that slave."

Anna sighed heavily.

"It…this…it wasn't…it shouldn't have happened," Anna stuttered. "But…he helped the boy, and me with our injuries. And then he saved me…we keep…he kept finding me…"

"Do you love him?" Lina asked suddenly.

"What…? That's a little…" Anna whispered, still looking away from her.

"That's not a no," Lina replied. "And…you did disappear tonight for a really long time…"

"I fell asleep!" Anna defended in a quiet, yet sharp tone. Lina still had a devious smile on her face. "Stop that!"

"You're red, Anna," Lina said gently.

"How can you tell? We're in the dark," Anna grumbled, sliding onto the floor to try and see if she could catch a little more sleep before breakfast.

"I can when you've cleaned your face," Lina said, sliding next to her. "I'm guessing that happened with him too."

"Lina, if I tell you anything I know it won't stay secret for long," Anna stated. "And then if anyone overheard…"

"I know, no more nightly visits," Lina joked. "Just make sure he doesn't hurt you."

"I don't think he could if he tried," Anna laughed, before her face turned even more crimson and she rolled on her side away from Lina, still embarrassed.

"Sir…"

Kratos had been lost in thought for a good ten minutes, saying nothing to either of the guards.

"Sir…?"

Kratos turned to the voice.

"Are you…alright Sir?" One of the soldiers questioned. Kratos didn't answer as a new set of steps pounded towards them, guards carrying the breakfast rations stepping into the room and through the doors.

"I will be outside," Kratos stated to the guards. "Make sure that they are working in ten minutes, we must make progress from yesterday's constant mistakes."

"Of course, Sir."

He stepped out, seeing the large black hole with wires hanging out.

"See to that as well, I want that fixed by tomorrow."

He continued on his path out, holding onto the hilt of his fiery blade as a secret smile pierced his lips.

* * *

Kvar headed out to the fields, walking into the west holding area and spotting Kratos wandering on the grounds, his eyes sharply rotating around. Kvar felt suddenly more relieved to have him watching AO12, he wouldn't let her out of his sight.

"Kratos!" Kvar yelled as a guard opened the door for him to step into the slave workers grounds. Kratos turned to him, inside his head his anger grew but his head rose and fell in greeting to Kvar as he stepped closer. "I am glad to see you out here, I've heard of the several incidents from yesterday and this morning."

"Incidents?" Kratos questioned.

"Oh, the attack of monsters in the ranch, that you graciously took care of and the slave who tried to kill you yesterday," Kvar stated, reaching inside his top and pulling out a crystal to show to Kratos. "I thought you might want it yourself for his insolence."

"I do not need it, Kvar," Kratos stated, his mind disgusted. "But I will take it to Ygdrassil to show what you are up to."

He took it disdainfully and set it inside his top as well.

"And then the consol erupting in flame this morning, I heard that you were the one that took care of that as well," Kvar stated. "I must say that ever since you have arrived there have been far more accidents, but thak goodness you've been here to take care of them."

"I am a guest here, Kvar, I will try to be as useful as I can be," Kratos stated, knowing full well he had been some what the cause of the accidents.

"I also humbly thank you for that, grand Seraph," Kvar said regally. "And as I am here to ask, nothing out of the ordinary with AO12 has happened since I asked you to observe her?"

"Just the incident with the slave, she was the one who stopped him from attempting to strike me, although I have a feeling it was for his own good rather than to protect me," Kratos stated.

"Ah, well, did you hear anything about the cells this morning?" Kvar questioned him. Kratos gave him a look to indicate he had no idea what he was talking about.

"AO12's cell lock was…broken, somehow between last night when they locked them up and this morning at breakfast," Kvar said quietly.

"I did not check on AO12 in her cell this morning, I do not believe I was asked to watch her in her cell," Kratos stated.

"Ah, I see," Kvar stated. "Since this next phenomenon could you do another small favor for me?"

"I shall check on the cells in the mornings and evenings after they have been locked and before they have been opened, but I will need my own set of keys to the cells," Kratos said calmly. Kvar gave him a questioning look. "If I were to find one unlocked I shall need to lock it again."

"You think of everything, don't you Kratos?" Kvar said in a sneering tone. "Alright, a set of keys shall be placed in your quarters this afternoon, be sure to get them before you check the cells tonight."

Kratos nodded in response.

"How are things so far here?" Kvar questioned, gracefully sliding his arm through the air towards his creation, proud to have killed thousands upon thousands.

"Interesting, to say the least," Kratos responded.

"Ah, well no one said that this would have been as easy as cake," Kvar stated. "There are always bound to be resistance, problems, accidents in any changes in the world."

Kratos stood silent again.

"And one last thing," Kvar stated. "Lord Yuan sent us a message wishing to speak with you when you had the chance."

Kratos nodded and turned back to the field, not wanting Kvar's company any longer.

"I shall take my leave then, Kratos," Kvar stated, bowing to him slightly and walking away as Kratos did not return the gesture, annoyed with the stupid dolt.

Kratos took his steps forward easily, hearing the whips crash down on the slaves, pushing their weak bodies further than any person should take. His heart sank when he saw Anna, her face looked drained as dirt had already covered it again. The boy ahead of her, the one she wanted him to help shoved his box forward and saw her, before he stepped next to her and shoved his shoulder against it as well, smiling at her as the soldiers hadn't notice.

They had reached the other side, the boy still smiling as he ran across the field to get his next crate and Anna breathing heavily but a grin on her face. He caught her eye, her cheeks flushing as she gave him a larger smile before tilting her head down and heading back towards the boxes as well.

She has a beautiful smile, he thought, and soft lips.

* * *

End Chapter 6

AUTHOR'S NOTE: If you want to see a pic I sketched (aka fanart) of Kratos and Anna lemme know and I'll tell you where to look for it!


	7. Chapter 7 Echoes

**Long Ago**

**The Tale Of A Dead Mother

* * *

**

**Inspired completely by a fanfic entitled "Thoughts On A Forbidden Romance" by Lady Nephenee Ranulf. I must give this writer credit. Just from reading this story it has given me the inspiration to write this fanfic. I don't own Tales Of Symphonia or its characters, just wanted to write something about them. SPOILERS IF YOU HAVE NOT FINISHED THE GAME DO NOT READ THIS FANFIC! Finish the game first and be a good little fan. SPECIAL THANKS TO LADY NEPHENEE RANULF, TAKAMINEROCKS, KRATOS WILDER, Lyra the Sorceress of Scholars, Sunfrost , Fehize**, **AND CLEARHEART FOR REVIEWING! TWO MORE THINGS! If you visit my profile there's a link there for the Kratos Anna Fanart and THIS CHAPTER is more romance! Not that this whole story hasn't been about romance but IN ANY CASE it will pick up after this chapter. Eventually. I got a lot of material that I still need to write lol. THANX SO MUCH FOR READING!

* * *

**

Chapter 7-----Echoes

In his room Kratos realized that his bed still lay askew, something that hadn't happened at all since the day he had arrived there. He made it quickly, hoping that no one had thought anything of it when they had placed the keys on his desk.

The day had gone by faster than Kratos anticipated, with no accidents on the field, a rainstorm taking over the blue sky letting the humans in early. His nerves were on edge after realizing he should have gotten a hold of Yuan yesterday instead of Yuan having to contact him. He picked up the keys off of the table top, hooking them on one of his two belts and settling down at the desk, a small hallographic screen placed on it mostly for Kvar to contact him in case of anything.

Could he tell Yuan what had happened here? About Anna?

He didn't know even if Yuan could understand his situation, so he decided it was better not to tell him, not yet anyway.

He sighed heavily, placing his hand on the keyboard before he contacted Yuan, or tried to. A guard appeared in the thin light above the consol.

"Lord Kratos! I'll connect you to Lord Yuan!" he said enthusiastically. Kratos' eyebrow rose but didn't object when the screen flashed and blue light took over. His hand traveled through his hair as he waited impatiently.

Yuan appeared in the light of the hallogram, his face towards something else as his blue hair was tied back and his face was bored. Kratos shook his head slightly at his friend.

"Lord Yuan," he stated in a bored tone.

"I was expecting a better greeting than that, Yuan," Kratos stated. Yuan's head turned after hearing the voice.

"Kratos! Old Friend!" Yuan said excitedly. "I thought Kvar had locked you in a closet!"

"This is hardly a closet Kvar, although if he would leave me alone I would prefer it," Kratos said with a small smirk. The thunder echoed throughout the ranch, almost like the lightning had hit the ground just outside its fencing, making the screen flash a bit but come back easily after it had gotten quiet.

"Better you than me," Yuan laughed. "I always said."

"You always did," Kratos mumbled. "And never told me."

"Well, that way you could never tell me no," Yuan said in a smug tone and lifting his shoulders.

"I do apologize for not reaching you sooner, Yuan," Kratos stated. "It has been a little distracting here these past few days."

"Kvar keeping you busy then?" Yuan asked calmly.

"His ranch is run swiftly, and he is growing new crystals by the crateful for Ygdrassil," Kratos stated, pulling from under his top cape the small crystal of the man that had tried to strike him, showing it to Yuan. "This one attacked me, Yuan. And now his essence is for Ygdrassil's dream."

"For our dream, and attacked you? Some things have happened there," Yuan corrected. Kratos' thoughts ran back to Anna, looking into the crystal and realizing her fate yet again, her soul would be trapped in the crystal after Kvar would rip it out of her, sending her body insane. "Kratos? Kratos I hate to say it, but you look depressed, old friend."

"Being here has not been the most cheerful experience," Kratos said in a darker tone, placing the glowing crystal on the desk's surface.

"What is bothering you?" Yuan questioned. "This doesn't sound like you at all. Usually going to human ranches is…boring."

Kratos sighed heavily. The thunder boomed outside again, growing in noise.

"It is hard to talk about right now," Kratos stated.

"Kratos, if something is hard for you to talk about then it's truly serious," Yuan stated, leaning forward.

"When I see you in person, I will tell you, but not right now," Kratos said. "In the mean time know that this place is running smoothly and that I won't stay here too much longer, only until my observation is complete."

"Sounds like Kvar _is_ doing something right," Yuan laughed. "Something must be really wrong."

"I must bid you farewell, Yuan. I have to make a few rounds in the cells here for Kvar," Kratos stated.

"Rounds in the cells? Is he making you do soldier work?" Yuan asked in concern.

"Actually, his soldiers keep slipping up, a cell's lock was broken and they did not notice until morning, I merely told him I would make sure after the cells were locked that they were indeed locked," Kratos stated.

"And you say that place is running smoothly?"

"I shall give you a full report after I am done here," Kratos responded. Thunder echoed in the far off distance, but then came barreling through the walls again.

"You had better, Kratos. I look forward to hearing from you soon," Yuan said, bowing his head down.

Kratos did the same, before shutting off the screen. He drummed his fingers on the edge of the desk, looking down at the glowing crystal. He swallowed hard, before getting the courage to do what he had said he would.

* * *

The guards had been expecting him, standing straight as he came into view. Kratos looked around to check that the consol had been replaced. It had. Kratos nodded to them to indicate he was just aware of their presence before stepping through the doors into the darkened hallway. 

The slaves had just settled down for the night, some still awake as they lay down on the hard floor. Kratos stepped up to the first cell, pulling the keys off of his belt and checking the first lock, then checking the second, continuing down the line as some humans stared at him nervously while others seemed to care less. The storm had still circled the complex outside, the rain seeming to want to flood the world around them.

Anna was leaning against the wall when she heard footsteps coming from far down the hall. She stood up slowly as most had gone to sleep from the exhaustion of the day, her eyes trying to see down the hallway but they were unable to peer into the darkness, they hadn't gotten used to it yet. She fell back from the bars in case it was a guard, still standing.

He approached Anna's cell, checking the one he was on.

She heard the cell door shake, hearing the chinking of keys nearby. A guard? After all the guards had come through?

Kratos stepped into her view, holding onto the cell door.

Anna smiled. Kratos smiled.

"What are you doing back here?" she whispered, stepping up to the bars and leaning her hands through the cell. The thunder grumbled through the tall ceiling.

"I need to check these locks," Kratos responded. "One of them was broken this morning."

Anna smirked further and her head fell from his eyes. He stepped closer to her and stuck his hand through the bars, tilting her head back up.

"Am I following you again tonight?" Anna questioned as his hand lingered on her chin.

"The guards are awake, I do not think right now that it would be a good idea," Kratos stated. "I need to check the rest, I will be back in a short while."

"Alright," Anna stated as his hand slid from her and he stepped to check the rest of the cells. She turned around and rested her back against the bars, looking into the dark cell at the bodies strewn before her, all glimpsing of a battlefield, bloody, ragged, and looked dead.

She hugged herself around the waist, before she felt her hair still tied back by her string. She pulled her hair free and let it tumble down on her shoulders and back. She tied the string around her wrist with ease, having done it several times before.

She felt then Kratos' hands slide around her waist and hold her against the bars tightly, his breath falling on her ear.

"Tomorrow, when you do not see me on the field, meet me in the back of the crates," Kratos whispered next to her ear. Anna's eyes rose forward, her eyes shining with hope suddenly. She nodded and let her hands fall on his hands.

"Why did you kiss me today?" Kratos suddenly asked in a nervous tone. The thunder growled louder, and the ground shook with its call.

"Because I know you wouldn't have," Anna said in a quiet snicker. Kratos didn't say a word, but his hold on her tightened, afraid to let go. "What is it?"

"What is what?" he asked quietly.

"You're worried about something," Anna whispered, turning her head slightly to him. "You're worried about me."

Kratos didn't say a word. He didn't have to, Anna understood.

"Why are you?" She asked in a shy voice.

"I…am at the moment…torn," Kratos said in a coarse tone. Her head fell down to the floor in slight guilt.

"So am I," she whispered in the same shy voice. "Don't…think you have to do anything, I don't want you to get into trouble."

Kratos' breathing changed, giving her a questioning glance even though she couldn't see his face. She felt his eyes.

"About me, we don't…we shouldn't go any further with this, if we get in any deeper…I don't…I don't think I would be able to…"

Kratos' hand slipped into hers, not wanting her to finish the sentence. Her eyes closed, holding onto his hand tightly, realizing they had already gotten themselves in too deep. This wasn't going to end well, this shouldn't have felt right, yet neither of them moved. The thunder bellowed again, warning them that the storm was coming around.

"I wish…I could take you from this place," Kratos whispered. His heart had calmed but his pain was beating in its place. Anna's face grew pained with the words, holding back her answer in her throat. Instead she said,

"You had better get going, before they wonder…"

His breath fell against her cheek, before she felt him kiss her hair lightly.

"Behind the crates, remember," Kratos said. "I will wait for you."

"You won't have to," Anna responded quietly, letting his hands slip away from her waist. She heard the keys and his steps fade, her body sliding down the bars, her mouth smiling. Anna couldn't help it, her whole being felt ten times lighter. Even in these harsh confines she felt she had never been happier in her life.

She curled herself back on the ground, her mind drifting off to sleep easily as she could still remember what his scent was next to her. He would protect her, she thought, he would protect her now. She wasn't worried any longer of death, not that it had been plaguing her mind really, and now she had a true reason to live…she no longer wanted to die, something strange about that idea. Before she was just living to make sure others could live, now she wanted to live for him.

Her mind finally stopped, before her hands fell onto the ground and her body relaxed on the hard surface.

Kratos made his way back to his room, sitting once again at the desk where the small crystal was a constant reminder of Anna's fate.

For the first time he felt sick to his stomach about this project.

He stood up and walked over to his bed, looking down at the indent of where Anna's head had been and sitting down on its edge. He touched the blanket, wishing then that she had been here to calm his nerves. His head fell down, his palms holding his forehead. He felt dizzy, confused, but yet there was a small amount of happiness lost inside his soul slowly making its way back to the surface.

Was this the way it was supposed to feel?

He rubbed his temples, lying flat on his back where Anna was before and inhaling the air. It smelled like her, the blankets, it smelled like her hair. It wasn't fragrant, it wasn't fake and flowery, it was real, her real smell.

Before his body knew what was happening his eyes had closed, not from fatigue, but because he wished to dream, he wishes to dream about a girl with dark eyes, dark hair, and a sweet voice, that some day, some where might be his.

* * *

End Chapter 7----IN CASE you didn't read above, the Kratos Anna Fanart link is on my profile under fanfics I'm working on. Hope you like it! 


	8. Chapter 8 Gift

**Long Ago**

**The Tale Of A Dead Mother

* * *

**

**Inspired completely by a fanfic entitled "Thoughts On A Forbidden Romance" by Lady Nephenee Ranulf. I must give this writer credit. Just from reading this story it has given me the inspiration to write this fanfic. I don't own Tales Of Symphonia or its characters, just wanted to write something about them. SPOILERS IF YOU HAVE NOT FINISHED THE GAME DO NOT READ THIS FANFIC! Finish the game first and be a good little fan. SPECIAL THANKS TO LADY NEPHENEE RANULF, TAKAMINEROCKS, KRATOS WILDER, Lyra the Sorceress of Scholars, Sunfrost , Fehize AND CLEARHEART FOR REVIEWING!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 8-----Gift

Kratos had checked the locks again early that morning. Anna had been sleeping soundly when he walked by, happy to see her resting. His dreams the night before had been full of her, in a different place, a different time the changes to this world. She had been free there, and no one would have stopped them from being with each other. Here, in reality, there were so many obstacles that Kratos' heart pained to be lost back in dreams.

In his room after he had woken he felt as if he had distanced himself from Anna the night before. He glanced to the curtains drawn, sighing heavily before his eyes caught a long, thicker shining tie dangling from a hook on the wall for the curtains. It was red, shimmering in the dim room, an inch thick but a good two feet long.

He stood up and walked over to it, touching it and holding it in his palm, before getting an idea.

He pulled it off the wall hook, rubbing it in between his fingers. Kratos pulled his sword from his hilt and dangled the strand over the blade before cutting it in two, the edges on either piece melting the fabric. He slipped one piece into his top, putting his sword away and placing the extra on his desk, next to the crystal of the human slave before leaving for his new daily chore.

Morning had turned into burning afternoon and Kratos had disappeared from the field as he said he would.

Anna snuck away easily from her chores, the guards paying less attention to keeping track of her after Kratos had come. They seemed to pay more attention to him when he was around rather than keeping an eye on the slaves.

Anna stepped back in between the crates again, the shadows creating a cool haven back there. Some of the crates had changed since they had met back there for the first time and confused her as to where she was supposed to go. She looked down the thin path, but Kratos was no where in sight. She sighed heavily, hoping that he was indeed back there somewhere otherwise she knew she would get him in trouble.

She felt a wind brisk behind her before she was picked up off of her feet as someone grasped her waist. She laughed, holding onto the hands, knowing who it was as he set her back down. She turned and hugged Kratos around his neck, relieved to see him finally. His mind stopped with the action, shocked at the greeting.

"I missed you this morning," she said lightly. "Someone said they saw you doing another round before breakfast."

"You were sleeping," he replied calmly. "And I didn't want to wake you."

Anna slid back out of the hug but still had her arms around his neck. She leaned into his chest and kissed his mouth easily, his reaction at first nervous, but he pressed back on her lips, the sensation shooting through his entire body like electricity. His arms traveled and tightened around her waist pulling her closer to him and returning another kiss.

Anna giggled a little, the one able to pull back no matter how much she didn't want to and slipped herself from him.

"Hi," she greeted in a quiet tone as his hands lingered on her hips. He smiled at her as she pushed a stray strand of hair behind her ear. His eyes grew wide before he looked down at his shirt.

He glanced back up at Anna, before grasping her waist again and lifting her backwards, settling her onto the top of a nearby low crate. Her legs dangled against the cool metal, placing her hands on its edge to steady her body. Anna gave him a questioning look as to why she was up there so suddenly. He smiled at her in response, stepping back and raising his gloved hand up to her face. He closed his eyes with his palm, her lids closing with the action as his hand slid away to make sure she had. He reached behind her and found the thin piece of string, untying it and dropping it onto the ground as she turned to his scent, but kept her eyes shut.

He pulled the ribbon strand from its hiding place as Anna's hair fell around her shoulders and back. Kratos reached around her, sliding her long hair up and pulling the ribbon under its soft strands before crossing it over and tying it tightly out of her face. Anna's eyes were still closed but her face had risen with curiosity. Kratos pulled her hair onto her shoulder, letting the ribbon shine in the sunlight.

"Open them," Kratos said in a calm command. She opened one with a half grin, looking at him, before following his hand down to her hair and seeing the ribbon shimmering. Her eyes opened wide as her mouth fell, touching the ribbon as if it were gold.

Her eyes shined with water as she looked into Kratos' deep brown irises, before she launched herself from the crate and around his neck again, almost knocking them both onto the ground. Her heart leaped with one emotion as Kratos caught his balance as well as her, pure bliss radiating all over her being like a second skin. Kratos felt her thankfulness in the way she held to him, almost like she never wanted to let go. He touched her head lightly, running his hand down her hair as her chin leaned against his shoulder.

"Thank you, so much," she said in a weak but ecstatic tone. "Thank you."

"There is no need to," Kratos said in a deep voice, his hand running down her hair again.

"All you've done for me is give me so much," Anna said, pulling her face back from his shoulder and looking up at his spiked hair and warm face. "If I didn't thank you, I wouldn't know how to repay—"

Kratos' hands held both her cheeks and the line of her chin, kissing her deeply before she could finish her sentence. A single tear fell from Anna's eye, falling down her cheek and onto Kratos' thumb. He pulled back with the warm water entering his glove, looking at her, concerned with her sadness.

It wasn't sadness on her face, her eyes were glowing, her smile was radiant. She shook her head at him. He smiled back at her, rubbing the water away with him thumb.

"How long's it been?" Anna asked suddenly, realizing that this small happiness was going to be lost if both didn't return to where they needed to be. Kratos sighed heavily, his breathe traveling over her cheeks.

"I would assume too long," He said in a half murmur.

"We should get back," she said in a depressed tone. Kratos nodded his head once in compliance, sliding his hands down her shoulders and arms and holding her against his chest. She slid her arms around his ribs, holding him tightly as his hands and his fingers tangled themselves in the back of her shirt.

"This isn't goodbye," Anna said lightly in his ear.

"Why does it feel like it is?" he asked, his heart aching with the thought he had to leave her. She kissed his neck lightly and pulled back.

"You'll see me again," she whispered, pulling his hands from her shirt, "Tonight, remember?"

He nodded solemnly but there was still sorrow in the place of a smile. She pouted at him, unhappy with his mood. His face shifted quickly, frowning his eyebrows down at her as her bottom lip fell forward.

"What are you doing?" he questioned her. Anna leaned forward, pecking him on the cheek without an answer.

"Go, go," she said quickly. "If you go back first I can sneak back out without much notice."

"You are…" he replied, a small grin returning on his face.

"I am what?" She asked as he didn't finish the sentence, but his wings appeared and he shot off over the crates. He had better tell me later, Anna thought to herself, or he's in for a surprise.

"Lord Kratos!"

She ran quietly through the crates, peering out onto the hot landscape before her and looking around the metallic boxes, seeing the guards all focusing their attention onto Kratos. She ran out, stepping steadily for a new crate, most of the others not noticing as well but Lina had, shaking her head as she saw the new ribbon tied in Anna's hair.

* * *

The slaves had been called in for the day, Kratos wandering outside in the dark, cool night trying to think to himself without anyone around. There were too many eyes on him on the inside, at least at the moment the guards weren't out. The strange gravel crackled under his boots, his eyes watching just outside the fences as the calm grasses moved in the night breeze and the forest had gone quiet even though just beyond the trees Kratos knew the monsters laid waiting. 

He heard something suddenly in the deep forest, his ears adjusting to the thundering of something large running and bashing through the greenery. His stance changed as the feet began to run faster, crashing against branches and breaking foliage along its path towards the fence, towards the human ranch. Even if there was only one of the monster it could have been something large, something that wanted blood.

His eyes zoomed into the dark woods, trying to catch a glimpse of the creature thundering at full speed towards the west side fence, before he caught a glimpse of white feet only, and indeed it was coming for him.

He pulled his sword from his hilt, ready for a little action from the regular simple monsters that usually roamed around this place.

The breaking branches echoed louder in his ears as the creature seemed to stop at nothing to bust its way through the leaves and sharp plants. It erupted through the last of the bushes, a large white and green creature with large ears standing just on the other side of the fence, panting.

Kratos' face changed to a scolding manner.

"Noishe, you foolish creature," he laughed, placing his sword into its hilt and jumping over the fence to greet the large dog.

Noishe whined eagerly and headed towards Kratos, shoving his nose in Kratos' face as a greeting.

"You can find me anywhere," Kratos said in a quiet tone, running his hand up the large animal's nose. He barked as a response. "You understand you cannot come in with me, you need to stay out here."

Noishe whined, his sail sized ears falling back on his head.

"You should not have come here if you did not want to be outside," Kratos scolded. Noishe snorted in his face, making Kratos shaking his head at him. "Do not argue with me."

Noishe lifted his head into the air and whined again. Kratos scratched his ears, glad to see him but not saying it. He walked next to the tall dog and jumped up onto him, Noishe taking off naturally.

"I need to be back soon," Kratos said to Noishe as they ran from the human ranch and out into the grass, the open area pleasant to both of them.

Kratos was lost in thoughts as the normalcy of Noishe being around took over, knowing his friend wouldn't take him any where that they couldn't get back to the ranch.

He had known of Anna for a few days only, but his bond with her felt like it had been inside his soul his whole time on this world, she just brought it out of him.

"Noishe," Kratos said to the dog near his ear. "Keep near the edge for the time being. I may need your help."

Noishe jumped up as his answer, the light feeling entering Kratos' stomach before gravity took hold of them and pulled them back to the grassy ground.

"I want you to meet someone soon as well," Kratos said as Noishe galloped on. "Tell me what you think."

Noishe barked once, before turning sharply and letting Kratos lean hard with him.

"Easy now, Noishe. You know I am not as young as I used to be," Kratos said in a pleasant tone.

* * *

Anna was almost bouncing with energy in the cell as the small stale bread and thin, dried cheese was passed out for dinner. She stood, her arms and shoulders moving to a beat in her head that she had been listening to since her encounter this afternoon with the cruxis named Kratos, the one different from the rest of the blood thirsty Desians. 

"Pretty ribbon," Lina whispered in her ear as she stepped up to get the small portion of food. Anna smiled smartly at her, still bouncing. "Anything special happen?"

Again, Anna only smiled.

"Ohhh, I see," Lina muttered, "_That_ kind of special."

"What kind of special?" Anna asked, not knowing what she was referring to. Lina's eyebrow raised on one side, taking a bite out of the crumbling bread.

"You love him."

"Will you stop saying that?" Anna said sharply, walking over to the bag herself and getting her small portion, her stomach begging for food. She took a large bite out of the bread, ripping it off with her teeth and pulling a small part of the cheese off and throwing it in her mouth. She felt Lina's hand pull on her tied hair.

"You've got some guts wearing that," Lina said to her. "What about Kvar?"

"What about him?" Anna asked.

"What if he sees it?"

"He won't," Anna stated. "He hasn't been on the field since yesterday."

"You're just saying that because of _him_ aren't you?" Lina questioned, sitting on the floor and eating more of her food.

"No, I'm saying it because he hasn't been on the field since yesterday," Anna stated, bouncing again before sitting next to her and bouncing on the floor next to her.

"You really have to stop doing that," Lina stated, laughing.

"Why?"

"'Cause. Look," Lina answered, pointing towards some of the others in the cell that were watching her with amused looks on their faces.

Anna stopped chewing on her food, looking around and stopping her bouncing before turning to Lina.

"Did you say something?" Anna asked deliberately.

"What? They can't tell from your disappearing acts and bouncing like a new born hare," Lina laughed. "Plus that fancy piece you have in your hair."

Anna continued to eat her food in a disgruntled manner, making a face at the gawking faces, knowing they wouldn't care much at her slightly childish mood.

"Frankly, I don't give a damn," Anna said in a sort of proud voice, looking at the rest of her bread and eating it easily. Lina laughed a loud as some of the others closer did as well.

The door opened from the outside, they all heard it. One of the watchers turned to the rest inside the cell.

"Kvar's coming."

Anna swallowed her food quickly, standing up and stepping back farther as Lina did as well. Lina slid her hand to Anna's hair and untied the ribbon, throwing it down in the black shadows in the back of the cell. Anna nodded at her in thanks.

Just like clockwork Kvar had come when Anna had forgotten of his existence, stepping in front of her cell and having them open it, shoving through the rest and grabbing her to come out.

"AO12," Kvar said pleasantly. "I have not had a chance to check on you recently. Now, lets see where we are at."

One of the soldiers that had brought her out raised her hand to Kvar. Kvar's face glanced down at it, before his face shifted to shock. He glanced up to Anna, looking at her with a strange stare. Anna looked away from him, her feet unsteady under her legs.

"Well, then. Some progress has been made," he said, waving his hand to send her back in the cell. The guard shoved her back, throwing her into her place and locking the door deliberately.

Kvar's hand rubbed his chin, before he stepped out quickly, the guards following his eagerly.

"Some progress?" Lina questioned as she helped Anna to her feet. She grabbed Anna's ribbon from the back and tied her hair back as Anna's face became pale.

"What does that mean?" Anna asked herself, looking down at the crystal in her hand, suddenly becoming more worried than she had been in a long time, and wishing Kratos would come make his round soon.

* * *

End Chapter 8 


	9. Chapter 9 Tomorrow

**Long Ago**

**The Tale Of A Dead Mother

* * *

**

**Inspired completely by a fanfic entitled "Thoughts On A Forbidden Romance" by Lady Nephenee Ranulf. I must give this writer credit. Just from reading this story it has given me the inspiration to write this fanfic. I don't own Tales Of Symphonia or its characters, just wanted to write something about them. SPOILERS IF YOU HAVE NOT FINISHED THE GAME DO NOT READ THIS FANFIC! Finish the game first and be a good little fan. SPECIAL THANKS TO LADY NEPHENEE RANULF, TAKAMINEROCKS, KRATOS WILDER, Lyra the Sorceress of Scholars, Sunfrost , Fehize AND CLEARHEART FOR REVIEWING! **

**

* * *

**

Chapter 9-----Tomorrow

Kratos had bid Noishe farewell for the night, heading back inside to see if it was time for him to check the locks and see Anna. He had just stepped back into the human ranch complex when he was greeted by someone unexpected, and frankly someone he really did not want to see at that moment in time.

Kvar's face was grinning, his thin, long curved mouth giving him the look of a strange snake, his eyes the only difference, narrowed and shining in a victory.

"Lord Kratos, I have some strange yet excellent news," Kvar said slyly. "Especially for you and our Lord Ygdrassil."

Kratos' eyes narrowed as he stopped his trek, looking at Kvar for an answer and quickly.

"I just stopped by the cells and looked over AO12's progress, the cruxis crystal…" Kvar said lightly. "You wouldn't believe its sudden growth, Kratos…this isn't like anything I've seen in any subject…three weeks may have been cut down into…three days."

Kvar had laughter in his voice, excitement, a maniacal spirit coming out of him as Kratos' face turned to shock, but his insides tightened in deep worry.

"Three days?" Kratos asked deliberately.

"Just an estimation, Kratos," Kvar laughed. "I won't know for sure until tomorrow when I take her in to see how much it actually has progressed."

Kratos nodded but behind his usual calm mask his mind began to come to a hard realization.

"You need to see it for yourself, Kratos. I don't know what's provoked its sudden…great jump in soul and power…but it has made this project's development go much quicker," Kvar said in an excited voice. "What would you think could force it to grow so much and…in such a short amount of time? It baffles me Kratos, I have never seen…in all my years researching, this has never happened before."

"That is for you to find out, Kvar," Kratos ordered in a menacing tone. Kvar had been lost in his own thoughts over the conversation, then realized he had been saying his thoughts aloud.

"Of course it is," Kvar said. "And I intend to, Lord Kratos. I intend to."

Kratos growled in his throat.

"Now, tomorrow, I shall bring her in right away," Kvar stated. "I shall send a soldier to fetch you in the morning so you may see as well, if that is alright with you."

"I would like to see it for myself," Kratos said in his usual dominant manner. "That is fine."

"Good, good," Kvar said lightly. "I shall not keep you from your business any longer, Kratos. Good night."

Kratos nodded as his bid of farewell, continuing on his path towards the cells, feeling Kvar's delight even as he walked away from him.

He swallowed hard as his face shifted to tight fear, his face turning a lighter color than usual but not to be described as pale.

Was this his fault? Was this sudden jump in her exsphere's progress his fault? It thrived in her…and the small happiness they had experienced together…made it grow. Being with her may have condemned her.

His thoughts caught in his throat, making it harder for him to breathe even in the clean air.

The soldiers had been standing outside the door when Kratos stepped briskly into the hallway and into their sight. He nodded to them before walking passed them easily, his stride picking up once the doors had closed behind him. He didn't check the locks, the slaves having been asleep for a small time, and stopped abruptly in front of Anna's cell.

He peered between the bars, looking through them for Anna on the hard floor. He didn't see her, his eyes were clouded in a fear he had never felt before.

"Anna," he whispered into the cell to try and not wake the rest. "Anna."

A body moved, before he saw the ribbon around her wrist, as she sat up off the hard floor. She glanced to see him, before her nerves took over and made her stand fast. She jumped over the bodies quietly to him, before hugging him through the bars. His hands traveled onto her wrists, pulling them from his ribs and hanging onto the one with the embedded crystal and looking deep within its glowing structure.

He saw what Kvar had seen, power growing inside its structure, it was maturing far faster than even his own cruxis crystal had.

He turned his attention to Anna, feeling the rising guilt of her condition. She stared at him in a questioning look. He let her hand go and opened the cell door, beckoning her to step out with his hand. She did so slowly, he shutting the cell door and locking it again.

"What is it?" Anna asked in barely a whisper as she stepped farther back from the cells, before Kratos embraced her against his chest.

"Kvar spoke of something," Anna said in his ear so that only he could hear. "Please tell me what the crystal means."

Kratos held her tighter, burying his face against her hair.

"Kratos."

Words were lost to him, he didn't want to say it.

"The crystal has…grown Anna. It has grown enough to be taken out of you…sooner than Kvar had anticipated," Kratos said in a darker tone. Anna's eyes grew with the words, her nose and mouth against Kratos' shoulder.

"How soon?" she asked.

"He is unable to tell, he will bring you into his laboratory tomorrow to see," Kratos answered. "To get an actual day."

Anna rubbed her tears away into his shoulder, her hands once again wrapping around his ribs.

"You cannot stay here any longer," Kratos said deliberately. "We need to send you away—"

"Kratos, no," Anna whispered, but the order and the tone made him stop talking. "You know as well as I do…that if…you do that…you'll…you'll ruin everything for yourself."

"I do not care for this life any longer," Kratos said in a more humane tone, a weakening voice.

"Don't," Anna ordered, holding to him. "Don't say it."

"I—"

"I am human, only human," she said, backing away from him and letting him go. "You're—you're an Angel, Kratos. Don't you dare throw your life away for me."

"You have no idea what I would through my life away for," Kratos said in a hurt voice.

"Exactly," Anna replied. "We barely know each other. How can you think like this when we barely know one another?"

Kratos stepped closer to her and held to her upper arms, pulling her closer to him and kissing her deeply. Anna's hands clenched into fists, trying to resist the feelings growing and festering to come out of her. Kratos pulled away from her lips, his breathe traveling across her cheeks.

"That is how."

Anna's eyes were still closed, her mind lost in the fact she didn't want to risk his life for her own, but she did want to be with him, and deep within her soul she knew Kratos wanted to be with her.

"Tomorrow Kvar will come for me, if he doesn't find me here then he will know it was because of you," Anna said quietly. "We need to wait."

"I do not know how much longer we can wait before he—"

Kratos caught his tongue.

"Tomorrow we will," Anna said. "Or at least you will."

Kratos nodded, his eyes focused on hers as his hands slid down her arms, holding onto her fingers.

"How do we get out?" Anna asked, "There are guards everywhere on the outside."

"I will worry about that," Kratos said lightly.

"The vent," someone whispered in the darkness. Both Anna and Kratos turned their heads towards the words, the boy who had almost died awake, sitting and watching them, his head and shoulders leaning against the bars.

"Vent?" Anna asked him. His hand lifted up towards a high vent far up above the doors at least twenty feet up. It looked big enough for someone to fit through, but from the distance away it was hard for Anna to tell.

"People can't get up there," he said. "But an Angel…well you got wings. Nothing's too high for you."

Kratos' face shifted to seriousness like it usually was, clearing his throat. Anna smiled to the boy, looking back to Kratos.

"He has a point," she said simply.

"I thought this was a private conversation," Kratos said to her only.

"It never is," Anna laughed.

"I can keep her safe for you, sir," the boy stated, "Until you take her."

Kratos' face turned back to the boy, before his fell once in a stern manner. The boy nodded quickly, excited with the task. Anna smiled at the boy, shooing him away with a glance. The boy jerked away, sliding back into the group of sleeping humans and lying down beside them, possibly giving them some privacy.

She sighed heavily, her eyes falling on Kratos' shirt, her hands falling on it as well.

"Why must we always part?" Kratos asked her. She shook her head at him, he knowing the answer.

"You are a silly man."

She leaned against him, letting his arms wrap around her shoulders, giving her a small sense of safety in the looming doom that could possibly take her in. She pushed back, having the strength to do what Kratos couldn't and led him back towards the cell door. He hesitated at first, but unlocked it and sent her back inside, locking it behind her and placing the keys back onto his belt for the night. She reached through the bars, touching his cheek.

"I will see you tomorrow, then," Anna said in a whisper. Kratos bent his head and leaned into her hand, kissing her palm before getting enough courage to leave her, walking for the doors in the darkness as Anna settled herself against the wall, pulling her legs close to her chest as the nervousness began to take hold again. She glanced down at the parasitic rock sticking out of her skin, its shape had changed, its color as well.

She wished then that she could rip it out of her, if this is what Kvar so desired then he could have it, she didn't want it in the first place.

She lay down, leaning on her arm and tried to fall asleep.

* * *

The lock was what woke her. It's clicking and squeaking making her jump upright. One of the Desian soldiers walked in, grabbing Anna's upper arm and dragging her out easily, her feet barely catching on the ground as they moved quickly out, three others surrounding her. 

Kratos had been sitting in an antsy state most of the night in his desk chair, debating all night whether or not to tell Yuan, he wouldn't like the idea but he would never turn his back on him.

His mind kept having flashes of possible nightmares, Anna screaming out in pain, restrained, a metal arm ripping the crystal out of her flesh.

His mind traveled back to the crystal on his desk, and the ribbon next to it. He picked up the ribbon carefully, rubbing its smooth texture between his fingertips before he slipped off his glove and tied it around his wrist. He slipped the glove back over it and tightened his hand into a fist.

This would be a reminder to him, of what he was here to do.

Someone knocked on the door, scaring him to stand. He walked to the door and was greeted by a soldier like Kvar had said, before they both continued to Kvar's laboratory.

Kvar was waiting in the laboratory, his hands gloved and his smile still snake like. He beckoned for the guards to come all the way in as the scene around Anna came into view. Counters shined of metal, the floor shined of it as well, cold and clean. Around them both, instruments and machines beeped and sizzled, sending rainbows of colors onto the walls and reflecting from everything.

Kvar stepped back and behind him was a large, metal chair, straps all along its surface. One of the soldiers dragged her closer, pushing her into the chair.

"Gentle now," Kvar said in a growling manner. One strapped her wrist, going to strap the other when Kvar grabbed his arm to prevent it.

"Do the feet," Kvar ordered. The soldier bent down as Kvar looked at Anna's wrist, noticing not the crystal but the ribbon tied around her thin wrist. "Find something pretty, AO12?"

Anna said nothing.

Kvar strapped her wrist in over the ribbon, thinking it was harmless for now.

The door opened as the soldiers stepped back from the chair, another Desian walking in, and Kratos following calmly in the dark room.

Anna was strapped into a chair, solid metal, both feet and wrists bound by leather straps. Kratos' eyes directly went to Kvar for the blame but did not react as he wanted to, chopping off his head have been a little extreme without any reason.

"Ah, right on time, as usual," Kvar said in a pleasant tone. "Come and look at it, Kratos."

Kratos stepped in slowly, Anna's face down and away from his as to not raise suspicion. He looked down upon Anna as he stepped up beside her chair. Holding onto her fingertips he pretended to examine the crystal shining in her hand, but his fingers squeezed hers to let her know it was alright.

"It is definitely different from when I first saw it," Kratos said in a colder tone.

"What a find," Kvar laughed, luckily lost in his own thoughts as to not notice Kratos and Anna.

Kratos let go of her hand, stepping back from her and into the darker part of the laboratory. Kvar pulled open a drawer, grabbing a long, thin instrument with a three fingered claw the size of a small child's hand and walking over to Anna as it lit up on between the claws.

He placed the claw around the crystal, letting it grip it tightly before the lit grew, shining in the crystal and lighting up the area around Anna. The strange device began to hum, the light traveling across the crystal and gripping it tightly as Kvar still held onto its end. It stopped suddenly, letting go of the edges of the crystal and Kvar walking away with it towards one of his counters of machines.

The slender end of the instrument fit inside a hole on one of the consol tops, Kvar hitting a few of the thin buttons before a screen lit up on the wall in front of him, the data it had collected appearing as the crystal's form appeared as well. Kratos stepped up to Kvar and read the information as well.

"86 complete," Kvar said in a happier tone, a crazier tone. "I can't believe it, it was around 66 three days ago, it took it almost three months to get that high, and it's grown as much as in a month."

"How much longer then?" Kratos asked in a commanding tone.

"Two days," Kvar said happily. "At this rate, just two days, even a day and a half."

Kvar turned to Anna, closing the program in front of him.

"What have you been doing, my dear?" Kvar asked in a menacing tone. Anna didn't answer, her eyes still on the floor. "There is no…reasonable explanation for her sudden jump, unless…"

Kvar walked over to her and freed her wrist, looking at the ribbon tied on it.

"Is this the reason your crystal has grown? Have you found some…joy in it?" Kvar demanded, shaking her wrist.

She didn't answer.

Kvar untied the ribbon from her wrist. Anna's head lifted up as the thin, shining gift was taken from her. Kratos' hand fell on Kvar's wrist, to stop him from taking it any farther.

"You might want to re-think that, Kvar," Kratos said in a threatening tone. Kvar darted his face to Kratos. He then saw a thin piece of something under Kratos' glove, similar to the one that sat in his own hand.

"Why?"

"If this trinket has indeed been the cause of her sudden growth, taking it away may slow it back down," Kratos said, his eye brows frowning at Kvar. Kvar's face changed, looking back to Anna, nodding as his eyes and smile came out again. He re-tied the ribbon around her wrist.

"Grow strong, AO12," Kvar said in a dark tone. "Get her out of here."

The guards quickly freed her wrist and feet, grabbing her and dragging her out. Kvar looked at Kratos suspiciously.

"I am glad that you have been here, Lord Kratos," Kvar said in a submissive tone. "But I cannot help question…your loyalties. It is obvious that this particular subject has gotten you…curious."

"I only wish to leave as quickly as possible," Kratos stated. "If that thin piece of fabric makes it grow faster, then let her have it. What difference will it make if she has it for two more days?"

"I see your point, Kratos, but that was not what I was referring to," Kvar said. "You have been watching her as I asked, but…you seem to have grown gentle towards the human."

"Are you suggesting that I am not performing the task you gave to me?" Kratos growled in a warning tone.

"Of course not," Kvar answered.

"If you dare question my integrity you will have my blade to deal with," Kratos threatened, walking away from Kvar.

"Of course, Lord Kratos," Kvar answered in a growling tone.

"You have two days to present that crystal or I will personally tell Ygdrassil of your insolence towards me, and that it was your own downfall that prevented his gift," Kratos growled back, his temper rising.

"I will have it for him, I promise you that," Kvar stated as Kratos left the laboratory.

Kratos turned and slammed his hand into the tiled wall, the tile cracking under his fist.

He would get her out tonight, even if Kvar knew it was indeed him who freed her. There was no time for Anna to argue, not if she wanted to live.

* * *

End Chapter 9---- ALRIGHT! I know that this chapter and chapter 8 came out a little fast..hehe...blame inspiration. I just had to get this next chapter out, and the next few maybe since the story picks up at this point. I'm so happy for all the stuff I'm getting for this story! It makes it worth writing! 


	10. Chapter 10 Escape

**Long Ago**

**The Tale Of A Dead Mother

* * *

**

**Inspired completely by a fanfic entitled "Thoughts On A Forbidden Romance" by Lady Nephenee Ranulf. I must give this writer credit. Just from reading this story it has given me the inspiration to write this fanfic. I don't own Tales Of Symphonia or its characters, just wanted to write something about them. SPOILERS IF YOU HAVE NOT FINISHED THE GAME DO NOT READ THIS FANFIC! Finish the game first and be a good little fan. SPECIAL THANKS TO LADY NEPHENEE RANULF, TAKAMINEROCKS, KRATOS WILDER, **Lyra the Sorceress of Scholars, Sunfrost , Fehize** AND CLEARHEART FOR REVIEWING! WARNING! THIS CHAPTER is a little longer than usual lol, but the real warning is that this chapter is a lot more graphic than the others have been, not bad graphic I tried not to make it gory or anything but there's a lot more fighting in it. This is also the end of the first part, so enjoy!

* * *

**

Chapter 10-----Escape

The day did not go by quickly. It seemed to creep at snail speed; the sun even seemed to stall around the field as its presence made the slaves miserable as usual. Nothing was out of the ordinary there, except for Kratos' mood. His eyes were serious, his stance was serious, he was just a giant ball of seriousness. Anna didn't want to catch his attention; his mind seemed to be long gone even though his eyes watched carefully.

Her feet pressed on in the hot sunlight, her body much more jumpy today than any other day due to the examination earlier that morning. There were questions inside the cell as to where she went and why, she didn't want to say. Either way telling them led them to know they would never see her again. She couldn't bare that thought right now, this place had become some sort of odd home, with a family always glad to see her. They took care of each other here, it was just the way of things. Soon she would loose what family she had adopted to either death or escape.

She lost her footing, rocks slipping under her foot and causing her to fall forward as the crate she had been pushing shot forward. She felt her knees scrape on the gravel but she didn't make a sound with the pain.

The soldier saw the first opportunity to abuse someone, stepping over to Anna and shaking his whip free. Anna saw the shadow come over her and knew what was coming. The whip cracked back in the air before he drew it forward on her.

There was another cracking noise, but Anna did not feel the pain on her back. She looked around and saw the young boy she had helped standing in front of her as the whip had hit his shoulder.

Kratos looked in a strange astonishment at the boy, his face determined as the soldier's hand tightened on the whip. Anna stood quickly, pushing the boy back but he stood his ground.

"Stupid kid," the soldier stated, whipping the leather strap forward, when it jerked out of his hand.

Kratos had wrapped the end of it around his wrist, grabbing the handle and winding it around his arm as he approached the boy sternly. His shadow cast over the young boy, his face still lost in the serious mood his mind was in.

"You dare disobey a superior?" Kratos growled to the boy. The boy stood his ground, his mouth tight and angry. Kratos' leg rose, appearing to knee the boy in the stomach and send him flying back from Anna. Kratos had actually only lifted the boy off of the ground and thrown him, but to anyone else it looked as if Kratos had kneed him and hard.

The boy cringed but it really hadn't hurt, he seemed to understand that Kratos had done what he had to, as Kratos loosened the whip, cracking it in the air once.

"Back to work, both of you," Kratos growled. Anna turned back to her crate, and for the first time she felt afraid of Kratos. She did not realize what he had actually done for the boy, kept him from another severe lashing.

The blood leaked down her legs from her cut knees, but the pain was nothing compared to the weight now hanging over her head.

Kratos saw the change in Anna, sensed it and gave her back a concerned look, before throwing the whip back to the soldier.

"That is how you discipline the humans," Kratos stated to him, before stepping back again, looking to Anna who still hid herself from him.

* * *

"There is suspicion within your voice, Kvar," Yuan said in an untrusting tone. 

"There is suspicion within more than my voice, Lord," Kvar said to Yuan over the consol. "I have seen changes within Lord Kratos that can't be ignored. He may have the downfall of the Angelus Project behind his calm facade."

"I do not trust that idea, Kvar," Yuan said. "His calm façade has been nothing but truthful to me far longer than you have."

"We shall see, Lord Yuan," Kvar stated.

* * *

Anna had grown quiet, not in voice but in spirit as she stomped along her way across the field. Her soul had deafened in the many, disappearing within them like a single pebble within the gravel under their feet. Kratos spotted her several times, but her fear kept her distant, when she would usually look up she hid, when she would usually smile she would walk away. 

The boy had understood, but he couldn't tell Anna what Kratos had done, not when the soldiers were constantly watching.

Kratos flew back above on the high rooftop, watching down below. His stance changed as his hands traveled to one side, pulling off the glove that had the ribbon underneath it and holding it against his other side.

The boy was pushing a crate next to Anna, when Kratos' eyes met his, widening for his help. Anna's face was pained and to the ground, not knowing where Kratos was, wondering if he wished to still pick on humans like he had done before. The boy shoved his crate forward, closer to Anna's, clicking his teeth once at her to catch her to catch her attention. She didn't look up, still lost in thoughts of if Kratos had changed, or if he hated humans…

He clicked his tongue again, her face lifting up to see him. He smiled, before his eyes darted up as they both pushed on. She shook her head at him, her hair still tied back with the ribbon, before he darted his eyes up a second time, hoping she would understand. She shoved the crate forward and turned her head around, glancing towards the sky, before she saw him, standing and piercing the smooth rooftop and blue sky.

She saw it shining in his hand, the wind blowing the gentle red strand around his wrist.

Her fear mostly faded, and finally a gentle smile was on her face again. He knew the thoughts within her head, and she thought to herself, what a silly man.

* * *

The day drifted, the sun beginning to set as the sky turned gold, red, and purple along its dark horizon. There was a whistle for the humans to stop their work and return to the indoors. Kratos became slightly nervous as the night was coming for him, having slipped his glove back on some time earlier. 

He returned inside and he was welcomed back in by someone he did not want to see.

"Kratos," Kvar stated. Kratos nodded as they walked passed each other, his voice towards Kratos had changed, he no longer saw him as someone to please, the Lord had fallen from his title. "Your duties will soon be over, and you will be able to return home with a brand new cruxis crystal, full of vitality…full of life."

"We shall hope so," Kratos growled, stepping passed him.

"Where are you headed, Kratos?" Kvar questioned. "Back to your room?"

"For the time being," Kratos stated.

"I shall have someone escort you," Kvar said in a cheerful tone, snapping his fingers as two Desians stepped next to Kratos. "Lately it seems that there has been a rat running around the halls, causing locks to break, fires to start."

"I can take care of myself against a rat," Kratos answered.

"I'm sure you can," Kvar stated, stepping away from him and down the hallway, grinning with satisfaction. The two guards stood beside him, unmoving as he was.

He stepped briskly forward, Kvar had gotten more than an idea now, he was somewhat certain something was going on between Kratos and Anna and it had become obvious in his lackeys following Kratos' every step.

As he stepped towards the door, the guards stood on either side of its doorway, guarding it as if he were on house arrest.

"Thank you, you are dismissed," Kratos stated. They did not budge. Instead they seemed to ignore his command and stand firmer. Kratos' eyebrow rose, before his blade whisked out of its hilt seemingly on its own and his hand flew into one of their faces, the handle hitting the other in the face as well.

They both fell, Kratos grabbing an arm from each and dragging them into his room, tossing them against the far wall as to make sure they were out of the way as he sheathed his sword again. Kratos shut the door behind him, sighing heavily.

"This is not going to end well," he said to himself, pulling from the bed the sheet and ripping it into thin strips, tying up both soldiers quickly and gagging them.

He stepped to his desk, hitting the feed open to contact Yuan as fast as he could, knowing Kvar would have his room monitored but he needed to make sure there was someone he could trust.

On the screen appeared Yuan, his face almost expecting Kratos' call.

"Lord Yuan," Kratos greeted tilting his head slightly.

"Kratos," Yuan greeted back. "I have been informed that you aren't to be trusted at this moment."

"And I fear that the person who informed you of this may be watching—"

Yuan began to press a few buttons in the screen.

"And now he's not," Yuan said. "What is going on there Kratos? You haven't told me anything and Kvar of all people call upon me to tell me you could be the cause of the termination of the Angelus Project!"

"Yuan," Kratos interrupted his rant. "Listen to me, I will tell you everything, but not now, not here."

"Where, then?" Yuan asked in a sigh.

"Three days, Triet Inn," Kratos stated.

"Why three days?" Yuan questioned. "Why not just come here—"

"You will know why," Kratos said in a low, quiet tone. "Do not let any one come with you or know where you are going."

"Alright, old friend, but I don't have a good feeling about this," Yuan stated, before hitting a few buttons again and smiling widely, Kvar must have been listening again. "So I shall meet you in six days on the outskirts of Hima."

Kratos nodded to him.

"Thank you, old friend," Kratos said, before he terminated the transmission.

He had to have been out of his mind, thinking about this. His life was going to be completely changed from this moment on, but he couldn't let Anna die. Kvar, if he knew what was happening, would stop at nothing to keep Kratos at bay until his precious cruxis crystal had been removed from her flesh. Now would have been the best time, the easiest time, before real soldiers of Cruxis would be sent for Kratos.

He must have been out of his mind.

He stood up from the desk, walking towards the door and opening it, closing it slowly, his mind made up even though it may have been the wrong choice.

He walked down the hallway, turning the corner and saw two guards standing there. He continued for them, before they stepped out in front of him.

"Sir, We've been ordered to escort you back to your—"

Kratos pulled his sword from his scabbard, slashing one across the chest and stabbing the other through his stomach. They fell, Kratos continuing on passed them, his sword still drawn.

His footsteps were easy as he made his way closer, three more guards spotting him walking towards the west ended complex, his sword glowing against the metal and tile hallway.

"Stop!" one of the guards called out. Kratos' face did not even register their existence, stepping defiantly towards them. One ran for him, sword drawn. His sword came down upon Kratos, but in one fluid motion Kratos' body slid away, the soldier falling onto his sword and running himself through. His comrades began to charge as well, Kratos dropping the soldier down onto the ground as the close Desian drew his sword and swung down on Kratos. Kratos' fiery blade blocked the attack, his eyes bearing into the soldier's before Kratos clenched the soldier's shirt. A magic circle cast around Kratos, before the soldier was thrown back, his shirt and flesh burning as he crashed into the back wall.

Other Desians saw him hit the wall, jerking their attention towards the hall he had come from as Kratos slashed the third soldier across his torso.

The soldiers stood and ran forward, towards Kratos, before another circle lit from under Kratos. The soldiers were suddenly caught in a slashing wind, cutting them from every direction as it whistled in their bleeding ears.

The last fell before Kratos stopped the spell and continued on, stepping over the Desian bodies strewn about over the hallway.

He was going to get Anna out, and no one was going to stand in his way and live.

* * *

"Lord Kvar!" 

One of Kvar's Desian soldiers came charging into his large room, Kvar beginning the preparations to remove the cruxis crystal from AO12 within the next few days.

"What is it?"

"Lord Kratos…he—he's making his way to the western cells!" the soldier stuttered. Kvar's face contorted to anger, fast, furious, and piercing in its sight.

"I knew it," he muttered to himself. "Send all able bodies! Make sure the outside is secured!"

"Yes, Sir!" the soldier answered, running out with the order.

"That stupid, human loving, wretch," Kvar growled, slamming his fist down. "I should have seen it sooner."

He picked up his staff from next to him, the rage within him building.

He would not lose that cruxis crystal to the likes of that red-headed fool.

* * *

The cells had gone quiet, the darkness that was usually in the prison had taken over when they shut off the lights. Anna was rubbing her shoulders from the cold, the boy staying close to her. 

There was a thunder of voices suddenly outside, all the humans turning towards the two single sliding doors to where it could come from.

There was a screaming, before the doors opened and a guard flew in, sliding all the way to the other side of the cells and hitting the wall there. Someone stood in the sihloutette in the doorway, holding someone up by their neck as a glowing blade was clenched in their other palm.

The snap was heard by all as the soldier in their hand went limp.

Anna had gone to the bars, clenching them nervously as she saw the brown eyes look inside.

"Kratos?"

He stepped in, walking passed the cells slowly as the doors closed, before coming to Anna's, jerking his head to the side.

She stepped back, forcing others near the bars to as well. Kratos sword raised and cut clear through the lock and door, it falling off of its hinges and tumbling onto the floor. Kratos extended his hand for Anna, but she hesitated. The boy shoved her forward with his shoulder, Anna stepping over the bars and taking Kratos' hand. She felt excited in that moment, scared, but excited. She was leaving, she was leaving this place forever.

"Thank you for watching over her," Kratos said without a smile to the boy, who nodded.

"Take care of her," Lina said from inside the cell, stepping out. "We'll give them some distraction so you can leave."

The boy stepped up beside her and nodded in agreement. Anna's eyes focused and shined on Lina, smiling widely. Kratos gave Lina a strange look.

"We humans are…light sleepers," Lina answered his unsaid question. Kratos unhooked his belt and unstrung the keys from it, handing them to Lina as the others stepped out, touching Anna's shoulder as goodbye before heading towards the door.

"This will be of more use to you now than me," Kratos stated. Lina smiled and took the keys.

"Get," she ordered, touching Anna's shoulder, before running to the next cell and unlocking it. Kratos pulled Anna into his chest, before his shining wings appeared, shooting up to the ceiling and towards the vent in the wall.

His sword rose, Anna covering her face in his shoulder as he slashed through the grating, it falling far to the floor as humans began to pour out the doors below. Kratos set his knee up, letting Anna crawl into the vent in front of him, it actually big enough for someone to crawl on their knees.

Kratos crawled behind her as she snuck down a turned vent. Kratos crawled forward as she turned around in the small space.

"You lead, I follow," Anna stated. Kratos tilted his head forward, continuing forward. He didn't know any more than Anna about this path, but he would get them to the outside.

His sense of direction was less than perfect, but he suddenly felt the wind, his hearing zooming through the echoing of the vents before he knew where to go, the outside not eluding him for long. He moved quickly, Anna following his stride as he turned, hearing the battle down somewhere below them, the humans had moved quickly.

Kratos spotted freedom, the strange blue and black sky and dark green trees seen by his eagle eyes through the slits. He crawled towards it, arriving finally as the vent seemed to go on forever, before turning his body around, kicking the vent cover hard once, it beginning to give way. He kicked it again, then again, then again until it finally flew off its screws and fell down below.

"There!" A soldier called out from the inside. "I heard something!"

Kratos growled in his throat, how many more of these useless men would he have to kill? He lay down, grasping Anna's arms and placing them around his neck. Anna didn't object, just gave him a questioning glance.

He lifted his head back up and she slid down onto her stomach, before his feet crawled forward and his body slipped out of the vent, Anna hanging onto his neck and falling out as well. Kratos' wings spread out before the ground caught up with them, Anna hanging onto his back.

There in front of them were a dozen soldiers. Kratos hovered for a moment, his eyes closed before settling on the ground, Anna letting go of his neck and stepping back. Kratos unsheathed his sword again, before his eyes darted upwards towards the soldiers.

He darted forward, his sword across his chest.

His sword pierced the air as the Desians charged, swords and whips drawn as well. The first was shoved into another one by Kratos' shoulder, the fiery blade entering one beside him as they began to swarm him like flies.

Anna jumped forward as one of the whips flew back, grabbing the end of it and yanking the whip from the Desian's hand, scaring him around as she whipped the handle around, smacking him hard in the cheek and temple.

Kratos ran another one through, throwing him off of his sword and continuing with the massacre, charging for another when the end of a whip wrapped around his throat and he was yanked to the ground. Kratos followed the whip's slender strand back to Anna, who wrapped it once under her elbow, yanking back and crushing the Desian's wind pipe.

Anna smiled at him, before her face changed and her eyes shifted behind Kratos.

Kratos raised his sword as another tried to come up on his side, catching their flimsy blade on his and turning to the soldier slowly. The Desian stepped back and took another swing at Kratos, but Kratos' speed was far faster than the soldier's swing, Kratos grabbing his wrist and crushing the sword from his hand. He threw the guard into the electric fence.

"Anna!" Kratos yelled, his concern for her reaching a peak as the soldiers had a sudden gap in number.

There were footsteps behind him, Kratos turning to see another soldier coming for him. Anna sent the whip flying towards his arm, it wrapping around his wrist and pulling his hand back, the sword falling from him.

Anna stepped closer to Kratos as he pointed his blade in the Desian's face. She leaned against his chest before smiling at the soldier.

"Let's see how you like electric fences," she snapped, throwing the whip against the metal. The Desian shook violently as Kratos picked Anna up around her waist, his wings carrying them far over the fence as more soldiers had finally come to the aid of their counterparts far too late.

The archers took aim, shooting for them in the air but Kratos' sword slashed them away, Anna covering her face and shoulders against him, before they were gone from the air, disappearing from the sky just as Kvar had gotten outside. His staff slammed into the ground, his usually kept hair beginning to stray from its usual uniformity.

"AFTER THEM!" he screamed.

* * *

Kratos stopped above a few tall trees, replacing his sword in its scabbard and scooping his arm under Anna's legs. He hovered down into the cover, not nearly far enough from the ranch yet to feet safe but he wanted to make sure she was alright. 

His feet hit the ground, setting Anna down lightly.

"Are you alright?" he asked, his face softening.

"Mmhm," she answered, smiling at him, before she felt something strangely warm running down her side. Her eyes looked down to her shirt, a thin slit along her lower side before the cloth was speckled with crimson blood. Kratos carefully lifted her shirt, but it was only a cut.

"An arrow must've hit me," Anna laughed, the blood leaking down onto the skin. Kratos took the slit and ripped the piece off of her lower shirt, tying it around her waist and covering the wound.

"We shall need to find somewhere to camp," Kratos stated, standing back up when Anna wrapped her arms around his shoulders again, kissing him deeply as he kissed her back. She freed his lips.

"We'll need to find somewhere to live," she whispered.

"Not until the heat has died down," Kratos answered. He whistled loudly suddenly, scaring Anna a little bit.

"What are we to do until then?" Anna questioned. Kratos touched her cheek but didn't answer.

There was the thundering of footsteps coming for them, Anna holding onto Kratos tighter as it came forward.

Noishe, the large green and white dog charged towards them and ran next to Kratos, shoving his nose against Kratos' shoulder. Anna looked at the dog curiously.

"Who is this?"

"Noishe," Kratos stated, rubbing his head. Anna reached her hand out and touched the large animal's head, Noishe whining slightly but pushing his nose in Anna's face. Kratos slipped his armfrom her, sliding his hand into hers and pulling her away from Noishe's face. He held her hips and lifted her up onto Noishe, grabbing a branch from a tree and snapping it off before jumping up himself.

"We will go on the ground for now," Kratos stated as Anna steadied herself on the back of the large dog. "They will be looking for us in the sky."

Kratos leaned down and used the branch to swipe away the evidence they had been standing there, throwing the branch high up.

"North, Noishe, we go north," Kratos ordered, before Noishe bolted forward. Anna leaned back into Kratos, not used to the riding feeling as Kratos helped hold her balanced. He knew she was smiling, letting out a heavy sigh before a grin snuck onto his mouth as well.

It had been a tiring night, but over all, Kratos had felt happier than any other moment in his life.

Noishe had been running for at least three hours, the darkest night taking over the landscape as they had rode through the forest, up a hill and valley and back into another less dense forest.

They stopped, giving him a long and earned rest. He settled down on the ground, after Kratos and Anna had left his back, his face panting but seemingly happy.

The cold had gotten to Anna's skin, her body shivering slightly. Kratos laid her down against the warm dog, her shoulders leaning against Noishe's panting chest before Kratos walked a few steps, gathering some wood nearby. Once he had gathered enough under his arm he walked back over to the pair on the grassy ground. Noishe's head down as his body rested, Anna's eyes barely open as she had curled herself against the large beast.

Kratos set the wood down, starting it easily with the same spell he had used to break Anna's lock days ago. He sat with his legs crossed and back straight, staring into the fire letting his mind take in what he had truly done.

He had defied his Lord, his race, he had helped a human escape death, he had taken a cruxis crystal from his Lord Ygdrassil, he had killed several Desians, he had freed all the humans at the ranch, and on top of all this he had fallen in love with a human girl.

He felt happy. Why did he feel happy?

Something stood before him suddenly, blocking his view of the fire before him and jogging his mind back to the cold night. Anna stood in front of him, her face sleepy but her eyes stern. He stared at her, not knowing what she wanted. She knelt down before him, before spreading his legs a part and sitting against his chest, staring into the fire with him as she wrapped his arms around her shoulders. Her head fell onto his shoulder, her hair just under his chin.

"Now we're safe," Anna said in a quiet and serious tone.

"Yes," Kratos answered. "Now you are safe."

She let the warmth from the fire bake her, her eyes closing slowly.

Kratos felt her relax again, her breaths deepening. She always fell asleep on him. Kratos sighed, glancing up at the star speckled sky, holding onto her tighter and letting the fire crackle and burn on its own, making a wish inside his heart that he could stay like this forever.

* * *

End Chapter 10

End Part 1

PHEW! Finally got to the good part lol thanx for sticking with me!


	11. Chapter 11 Lying

**Long Ago**

**The Tale Of A Dead Mother

* * *

**

**Inspired completely by a fanfic entitled "Thoughts On A Forbidden Romance" by Lady Nephenee Ranulf. I must give this writer credit. Just from reading this story it has given me the inspiration to write this fanfic. I don't own Tales Of Symphonia or its characters, just wanted to write something about them. SPOILERS IF YOU HAVE NOT FINISHED THE GAME DO NOT READ THIS FANFIC! Finish the game first and be a good little fan. SPECIAL THANKS TO LADY NEPHENEE RANULF, TAKAMINEROCKS, KRATOS WILDER, **Lyra the Sorceress of Scholars, Sunfrost , Fehize** AND CLEARHEART FOR REVIEWING! It's gonna get calm again for a little bit lol, if you like that sort of thing enjoy!

* * *

**

**Part 2: LIVING ON THE RUN**

* * *

Introduction: The Voice of Kratos

There was a time where my world had seemed complete. There was nothing more that I would have wished for, wanted, or needed to survive. We did not just survive, we lived. We thrived with one another.

Even the excitement of escape was not the peak of our life together. It had nothing to do with the dangers of the outside world, but to do with the dangers inside our connected lives.

Everything felt clearer, more defined, more essential than it had before. It felt as if life had taken my soul in and given me a freedom I had forgotten.

This is a small glimpse into a past that will be lost otherwise.

* * *

Chapter 11-----Lying

Kratos heard the hollow noise of footsteps on the ground, large feet stepping along in the early morning. Monsters were in this territory, and who knew if they had already smelled them or the smoke.

He slowly lifted Anna into both arms, standing up and walking over to Noishe's quiet body and setting her down next to the large beast, her head leaning on Noishe's shoulder as Noishe blinked and looked back to his friend.

"Watch her, I will be right back," Kratos said quietly.

He stepped quickly away, disappearing into the wilderness as the outside world began to lighten but the sun was still far from rising.

Noishe smelled the air but set his head back down, still tired from the trip they had taken only a few hours earlier. The quiet had taken over again, an hour passing by like a moment. Anna sighed heavily in her sleep, her body feeling much more relaxed and comfortable, like she was once again in the soft bed she had slept in once before. But it didn't smell like Kratos, it wasn't his scent, or the smell of smoke.

Her body woke itself up from the unfamiliar setting, her eyes not wanting to open but her instincts bothering her enough not to be able to fall back asleep. She sighed heavily again, stretching her body out across the grass as she slid down Noishe's shoulder, her eye lids heavily but opening just to see what was around her.

It was still quite dark, the fire had turned to small red ashes and the forest was strangely quiet. Anna blinked and sat up, looking around before she realized Kratos was gone and she had been leaning against his loyal pet.

She stood up and stretched herself out, looking to see which way Kratos had gone. He would obviously be back, or at least Noishe would be able to find him, but why had he gone?

She yawned before feeling an emptiness in her stomach that couldn't be ignored. Her body growled in protest as she took her first steps forward. She had learned to ignore the sensation back at the human ranch, why here was it different?

She looked up at the trees surrounding her, the green leaves blowing about in the breeze, before she saw a familiar tree, something she knew would be of some help to her present condition. She took the ribbon from her wrist and tied her hair back tightly, knowing it would get in the way otherwise. Anna calmly headed a few yards away from the campsite, jumping and hooking her hands around the lowest large branch she cold before pulling herself up easily, the task easy compared to pushing the crates. She disappeared into the branches and leaves.

Kratos had a run in with several small wolf packs, a few hares and beetles, but nothing terribly dangerous and he received some things he could sell from them. He scoped out the area a head of them and found a road, and unfortunately found bandits as well, keeping him away from Anna far longer than he would have liked. The good thing was that he took from them some food and something new for Anna to wear to look less like an escaped human and more like a traveler.

He returned to the small haven, the clothes draped over his shoulder and the pack he had taken from the bandits over his other. He saw Noishe lying and sleeping. He did not see Anna sleeping where he had set her. His mind went immediately to panic but his steps were slow as he glanced around. He set the pack down and draped the shirt, pants, robe and boots over it, patting down the red cinders of the fire with his boot.

"Anna?" he asked in the quiet wood. There was no answer to his call. His foots stepped quietly closer to Noishe, looking down at where she had been sleeping and seeing the grass disturbed and flattened. There were no signs of anyone else here, she just must have woken up, but then where did she run off to?

His ears picked up something, rustling noises in the leaves somewhere nearby. His eyes turned towards where his ears picked up the sounds, seeing nothing except the calm trees. He heard it again and suddenly heard the thunk of something falling and hitting the ground. Kratos began to search around where the rustling had come from, looking around the trees, but then there seemed to be no noise. He stopped his trek just next to an apple tree, his eyebrows frowning in slight frustration, not that he would let anyone know it.

That was when an apple fell onto the grass next to his boot. He glanced down at it quickly, hitting it with the tip of his boot before glancing up and seeing Anna sitting on a higher branch, an apple in her mouth as she reached for more far above her head. She twisted one free the leaves rustling as she did so.

"Anna, what are you—"

The apple fell, hitting Kratos on the forehead and nose. She glanced down as the apple rolled off of his face, trying to hold back her laughter. His face was less than amused.

She took the apple out of her teeth, swinging her legs slightly.

"Sorry, I didn't see you there," Anna said with a hint of laughter. He only stared up at her, giving her a stern look. "I was hungry."

She took a bite out of her apple, tossing another one down at Kratos. He caught it this time.

"And the rest of these?" he asked.

"For later," she answered her mouth half full with the juicy fruit. "My mother used to tell me that if you have the time, pick one for now, then pick more for later."

"Come down," he ordered. "I have some things for you."

"Is that where you went this morning?" Anna asked, throwing down her half eaten apple, knowing Kratos would catch it. She slid off the branch and set her feet down onto the next, scaling down the tree easily and landing next to Kratos. She bent down and collected the apples she had tossed down, her tied bandage around her waist falling off of her. The slash on her side was healing but the skin around it was red, infected. Kratos took the rest of the apples from her and handed her the fruit she had been chewing on, before beginning to step towards the sleeping dog, Noishe's feet twitching in a dreaming state.

Light began to leak across the ground, hitting the grass and casting the shadows of the trees across the forest floor, Anna and Kratos' shadows stretching out across the grass, deformed and tall.

"Already morning," Anna said lightly, looking towards the horizon as the red sky chased the dark stars away. "I thought the night would have lasted longer."

Kratos looked at her as she stared outwards, her breathes long and quiet.

"Even the longest days are just days," Kratos replied. "They end and begin."

"Is this a beginning or an ending?" Anna asked quietly, looking towards him, her eyes staring into his.

"That is hard to see," Kratos stated. "It depends on how you see it."

"Last night was an ending," Anna said, looking back to the sunrise. "Today is a beginning."

Kratos nodded his head once in agreement.

He stepped over to the pile of goods, Anna following curiously and glancing down at the new worn clothes eagerly. Kratos looked at the apples in his hand and in an instant Anna took them from him to let him have his arms free and do what he wanted to. He picked up the garments and let the boots fall off of them, throwing them over his shoulder before picking up the pack and holding it open for Anna to place the apples inside. She let them roll from her arms and into the long pack, seeing all of the other food in there as she held onto the unfinished apple.

"Where did you get this?" Anna asked curiously, finishing the apple and throwing the core into the deep woods.

"Traveling merchants," Kratos lied but it was hard to tell with his serious answer. He tied the bag back up and set it down onto the ground, before sliding the clothing off of his shoulder and handing it to Anna. Her nerves stood a little on end, taking the clothing and giving him a strange look. Was he going to stand there and watch her change?

Kratos didn't know what she wanted and gave her the same look. Anna sighed, rolling her eyes at him before taking the robe out from the rest and draping it over his head.

He stood there, his cheeks flustered slightly as he realized then what she had wanted. He waited as she slipped off her old garments and threw them onto the dead fire, straightening her shirt over the new wound on her side. Both fit rather well, the pants almost too long for her as they draped over her ankles.

She took the robe from Kratos' face, his surprise not shown as he stood and looked at her changed form, now looking much more radiant just in the new clothing. She slipped the robe on and tied it tightly, it hurting her side slightly but easily ignored. She walked passed Kratos and to the boot behind him, holding onto both his shoulders as she stepped into them and buckled them on the side.

"There," she said in a confident voice as Kratos turned to her. "No more rags."

"Indeed," his mind let slip out of his mouth in a more sly tone than he usually let on. Anna smiled at him but the rest of her face contorted to a disciplining look. She brushed her front down and straightened her robe.

"I can't tell if that was a compliment or not," she said, turning around. It seemed very dusty for a new robe, she patting her back and pulling it straight there as well. Kratos said nothing as his nerves caught in his throat.

She rubbed her cheek on her sleeve, before seeing her face was still as dirty as ever.

"And I'm still dustier than this thing," she said in a more depressed tone. Kratos picked up the bag and set it back onto his shoulder, touching her cheek and smearing some of the dirt away.

"Follow me," Kratos said lightly. "There is a stream closer to the edge of the mountainside."

"What about Noishe?" Anna questioned, looking to the sleeping dog.

"He will find us," Kratos answered, holding his hand out for Anna to take.

"And my old clothes?" she questioned again. Kratos looked to the pile, flicking his fingers at them before they erupted in flame and burned easily. He turned back to Anna and against offered his hand.

She took it and stepped with him towards the thinning trees.

"You didn't get these from a merchant, did you?"

"Hmph."

"What if you burn the forest down?"

"You are just asking me that so I speak, is that it?"

"You are quiet."

Kratos looked at her as they continued on, thinking of what to talk about with her, everything she said seemed more interesting than what he had to say.

"How old are you?" he questioned.

"24," she answered, "How old are you?"

Kratos paused.

"You would not believe me if I told you."

"And you believe me so easily?"

"You are telling the truth," Kratos replied.

"And you can tell that, just like that?"

"Yes."

"Well, I lied. I'm actually 25."

"Now you are lying."

Anna stayed quiet, amused with the small conversation. She had an idea to try and see if she could learn more about the mysterious Angel, to see if she could sneak under his alert radar.

"I was born in the summer."

"You are lying."

"I was born in the winter."

Kratos didn't say anything in response, telling her that she was telling the truth, of which she was.

"I was an only child."

"You are lying."

"You're right," Anna laughed. "How do you do that?"

"When you have been around as many—different people as I have then you learn to read them, otherwise they will use you to their advantage."

"No honor among Angels," Anna said lightly.

"Not anymore."

"Alright, try me," Anna said. Kratos tossed her a questioning look as the trees began to be rarer and rarer.

"Try…you?"

"Like I was?" Anna replied in a question.

"I bought this from merchants."

"I already know you're lying there."

Kratos paused again, thinking of something to say.

"I wasn't born here in Sylvarant."

"Then where were you born?" Anna questioned. His mind stopped, immediately thinking she would say he was lying. He was technically telling the truth though.

"That is not of consequence."

"You're lying."

Kratos said nothing in response.

"Alright, enough of that," Anna said in a heavy sigh, hearing the stream that Kratos had referred to. Anna was going to go forward faster, but Kratos pulled her back and held her beside him.

"I do not want anything to attack," Kratos stated to his gesture.

Anna kissed his mouth, slipping her hand free.

"That's very sweet of you," she replied, before heading for the stream in a small run.

"Anna!" Kratos yelled after her. He walked quickly, stepping up a hill before the stream came into view on the bottom of it. Anna took her robe off and set it against a small tree before rolling her sleeves up and kneeling down next to the stream. She rinsed the cold water over her face, something she hadn't really felt in a long time.

Washing her face clean was a treasure that she missed.

She tucked her arm under the clear current, washing it clean of all the dirt and dust that had made its own layer in her skin. Kratos set the bag next to the tree as well, shaking his head at the girl before he leaned against the tree, crossing his arms.

"Where do we go from here?" Anna asked lightly, dipping her other arm into the water and scrubbing it clean as well. He saw her hair beginning to fall out of the ribbon, walking over behind her.

"For today we should stay here and see if there is a proper place we could stay for the night," Kratos stated, pulling her hair back and re-tying the ribbon around it as she shook her arms free of water, her face still dripping of it.

"You need a place to stay?" a voice called from farther down stream. Kratos' senses exploded, he had been paying so much attention towards Anna his body had actually let his surroundings go.

Anna looked to see an older man with a tall walking stick with a very small boy gathering water in the stream.

"Yes!" she called down as Kratos hadn't answered him.

"Come across! We gotta place!" the old man called as the boy lifted the bucket onto his shoulder. Anna looked to Kratos who still looked somewhat disturbed, before nudging him.

"Come on then, let's not keep him waiting," Anna said in a milky voice and smile, rolling her sleeves back up and grabbing her robe. Kratos followed behind her and pulled the bag back to its place on his shoulder.

He hoped this wasn't a trap, but nothing seemed to be indicating it so. He couldn't say no, now that Anna had continued down the stream…

* * *

End Chapter 11


	12. Chapter 12 Monster

**Long Ago**

**The Tale Of A Dead Mother

* * *

**

**Inspired completely by a fanfic entitled "Thoughts On A Forbidden Romance" by Lady Nephenee Ranulf. I must give this writer credit. Just from reading this story it has given me the inspiration to write this fanfic. I don't own Tales Of Symphonia or its characters, just wanted to write something about them. SPOILERS IF YOU HAVE NOT FINISHED THE GAME DO NOT READ THIS FANFIC! Finish the game first and be a good little fan. SPECIAL THANKS TO LADY NEPHENEE RANULF, TAKAMINEROCKS, KRATOS WILDER, Lyra the Sorceress of Scholars, Sunfrost, Vincent's Angel of Chaos, Tabatha is Martel, Fehize AND CLEARHEART FOR REVIEWING! I was having a little creative freedom and fun with the chapter just as a warning lol. **

**

* * *

**

Chapter 12-----Monster

"A monster?" Anna questioned the older man.

They had followed him and his grandson back to smaller wooden home a good walk from the river bank. Inside were several wooden built chairs with hay stuffed cushions, a long, dark wooden table and a tall stone fireplace that could easily fit a human inside taking up most of one wall. Everything looking rather rich in its simplicity.

"Some years back, up the mountain a bit was a small little town that suddenly grew in number as well as size. In its growth it grew up, down, expanding outwards, and that was when the first sighting of an ancient beast came down the mountainside, demanding they give him back his land or he would destroy the entire city. Most people ignored the warnings, my son and his wife included, and rallied the best warriors in the city to stand, fight, and defeat the great beast…"

The old man paused, sighing heavily in his seat and touched his grandson's head.

"They sent Drien down to me to make sure that he would get hurt, but then they never returned for him…and one day the whole mountainside was a blaze with fire, and I knew then that the city had burned to the ground, and Drien and I were the only two left."

"How terrible," Anna said in a sincere tone as she was sitting as well, Kratos standing behind her with the pack over his shoulder.

"I went back up there, a few years back to see what was left of it, and only one house still stands there. I've restored most of it, hoping to use it as an inn since the beast hasn't yet disturbed my grandson and I for being up there, but the tales of the lost city of Gunda have traveled farther than I had expected."

"Why don't you move somewhere else?" Anna asked.

"I would, but I am far too old to be making a trek that long and Drien is far too young to carry the burden of an old man," he replied.

"How far up the mountain is this Inn?" Kratos asked suddenly. Anna glanced up at him, tossing him her questioning eyes as he looked at the old man.

"A good half a days walk with my legs, yours, I'd fair about a morning," he replied to Kratos.

"Who else knows about this place?" Kratos questioned.

"We don't see many people up here anymore, not for a good year," he answered. "No one comes here, even if they know about it."

Kratos knew the old man wasn't lying, but something about this ridge side and what had happened to it.

"If you would be so kind as to take us there, we shall stay the night in your Inn," Kratos said in his stern voice, even though the words sounded like a request the tone resembled an order.

The old man looked taken aback, shocked with Kratos' sudden request as Kratos set the pack down on the ground and began to dig through its contents.

"You are serious?"

"I am," Kratos answered, pulling out 300 gald from the pack and handing it to the young man to hand to his grandfather. The old man counted it carefully, before glancing back up at Kratos.

"I have done too much walking today already," the old man laughed. "But Drien will show you the way, he knows it well."

The small boy stepped forward, his head down but his eyes looking up at Kratos for approval. Anna smiled at Drien as she stood, Kratos nodding once to the old man before staring at the boy as well. Drien smiled slightly, Kratos' eyebrow rising in response. Drien made his way quickly across the small house and to the door, Anna following as Kratos twisted the pack back to his shoulder.

Once they reached the outside Anna glanced back at Kratos as the boy stepped forward on his path, his head held up as he seemed to feel like he had to be perfect. Anna was sure because he didn't have any brother or father, Kratos must have been a sudden roll model. Kratos frowned his eyebrows at her as she darted her head and eyes towards the boy, trying to get him to come closer. Kratos stepped up next to her but did not understand what she was trying to say. Anna rolled her eyes, before stepping up next to Drien and smiling down at him.

"Hello," Anna greeted lightly. Drien looked up to her with wide eyes.

"Hi," he greeted back in a meek voice.

"My name's Anna, by the way," Anna replied in a quieter voice. "Back there's Kratos, he's a little bit shy."

"Hmph," Kratos grunted behind them.

"Yours is Drien, right?" Anna asked. Drien nodded slowly, his eyes still wide but his body a little bit calmer.

"I knew a boy around your age," Anna stated. "His name was Kaleb, I don't know what's become of him now, but he liked to play I spy, do you know what I spy is?"

Drien shook his head.

"Would you like to learn how?" Anna questioned, reaching her hand out for him to take. He nodded with a smile, taking her hand lightly.

"Alright, this is how we start," Anna stated glancing around. "You have to say, I spy with my eye…and then find something from anywhere around you."

Drien nodded excitedly, telling her to continue with the explanation.

"And once you've found something, you have to say what the first letter is in the word, like…"

Anna glanced back at Kratos but then directed her attention somewhere else.

"I spy with my eye, something that begins with a 'K'. And then you have to look around and say what you think it is."

Drien looked around before glancing behind them, pointing for Kratos and looking back up at Anna with approval.

"That's right," Anna laughed as Kratos' face stayed as serious as before. "Now you have to find something."

"I…spy with my…eye…something…" Drien looked around the place rapidly. "Something that begins with a 'D'."

"Hm, a 'D' is it?" Anna replied, pretending to look around hard. "Is it…a duck?"

Drien shook his head, excited that she hadn't guessed it.

The game continued on up the mountainside, the path beginning to grow steeper and steeper but Drien bouncing up the path as he belted out his guesses. They reached the top of a rock embedded hill, before the ruin came into full view.

The former city was located in a dip between mountainsides, a sort of rocky valley. There were former foundations and pieces of wood sticking out of the ground and scattered everywhere, most black as coal with the resemblance of houses, buildings, tents, and human beings. Anna stopped following Drien as he continued to bounce his way down into the valley, her hand clenching the chest of her shirt as the wind howled through ravines and chasms.

"I…spy…with my eye something…that begins with 'R'."

Kratos stepped beside her, looking at her with concern and taking her free hand to bring her back to reality.

"Ruins," Kratos answered for the first time as Drien stopped, realizing that they had stopped.

"That's right!" Drien yelled, the echo carrying but dying when the wind whisked passed them. It smelled burnt, smoke-like, even though the fire had died long ago. It was as if the land had inhaled the scent when the fires blazed, as a reminder or like a ghost of what had happened. "Come! This way Anna!"

"Right," Anna said, smiling a fake smile towards the boy, holding onto Kratos' hand tightly and stepping down onto the rocks.

"It's Kratos' turn! He guessed it right!" Drien announced as he reached the flat plane below. Anna looked at him with a slight grin.

"He's gotcha there," she stated as Kratos helped her step down. His eyes narrowed as he let out a long sigh.

"I spy with my eye," he said without much excitement. "Something that begins with 'T'."

"Tree!" Drien yelled, pointing to one of a few larger trees on the side of the ruins.

"No," Kratos answered.

"Twigs," Anna replied.

"No."

"I know! I know!" Drien yelled as he stopped and bent down, picking up a small, green animal with a hard shell. "Turtle!"

"That's right," Kratos said, trying to sound more enthusiastic, coming off more sarcastic.

"Where did he come from?" Anna laughed as Drien placed him back down.

"There's a little stream, just under the boulder over there," Drien answered, pointing towards a large boulder that jutted into the sky as if it were stabbing into the blue. Drien suddenly ran back to Anna and grabbed her hand, dragging her forward passed the few trees before the inn had come into view.

It was made from dark wood, not tall but quite long, at least three or four rooms in length, and that was just the front. The roof was made of canvas blankets and on top of those were thin wooden panels, lighter than the exterior of the wood that made the walls.

Drien let go of Anna's hand, pulling from inside one of his musty pants pockets a set of keys before he bolted for the door to the inn, unlocking it and opening it as Kratos caught up to Anna. She was lost in its large beauty, remembering far before the human ranch and letting her mind wander.

Kratos walked passed her and followed Drien inside, greeted by the smells of fresh wood. In the entryway there was a long desk, where Drien had crawled behind it and up into the seat there, a door next to the desk while a hallway lead to several more doors and a stairwell lead downstairs. Drien opened a thick book on the desk, flipping to the first page and smiling up at Kratos as he pulled out a quill and ink from the desk drawer.

"Kratos and Anna," he said to himself as he wrote it down. "You can whatever room you want, or all of them."

Drien laughed. Kratos nodded, not seeing the humor in his statement. He crawled back down off of the seat and looked up at Kratos with a curious glance. Anna stepped in behind them, brushing passed Kratos and taking a look around the place, opening the doors to each of the rooms as the sun's rays pierced each, making them glow.

Each room had a bed, a fire place, a set of chairs and a small table. The windows were large and long, looking to the outside where a forest had taken over the deeper flat plane.

"It's wonderful in here Drien," Anna said lightly, choosing the last room and looking at the tall ceiling. Kratos followed Anna in, placing their bag on the ground and looking back as Drien had followed just a step behind Kratos. Anna turned, trying not to grin.

"Do you need to get back to your grandfather, Drien?" Anna asked sweetly. Drien looked to her immediately, his eye attentive.

"I should," he said in a disappointed tone.

"First," Anna asked, "Are you hungry?"

Anna made lunch, Kratos not taking much part in eating it because he really didn't need to but Drien was as hungry as anyone should be. After lunch however, Drien was about to leave on his own, but Anna didn't feel comfortable with a boy his age walking around by himself.

"Kratos," she replied quietly as Drien put the book away in the lobby. "I don't know if it's a good idea for him to be walking back alone."

Kratos looked at her as he had taken on the task of placing some of the things they had out from the bag.

"Would you like me to escort him back?" Kratos asked turning to her. Anna's face was full of discontent, biting her bottom lip.

"I just don't know, there cold be," Anna stuttered. Kratos stepped over to her and held her shoulders.

"Don't leave the inn until I come back," Kratos commanded in a low tone. "I won't be long."

Anna nodded, a smile appearing on her lips.

Kratos walked out of the room as Drien was about to leave.

"Drien."

His head peered around the open door, looking at Kratos.

"It would be better if I escorted you back," Kratos stated, his nerves on edge as he never had much interaction with children, not for a very long time.

"Okay!" Drien said happily.

* * *

Kratos had come back when the sun had taken refuge near the tops of the trees, the evening beginning to cool off as Kratos made his way back. There were no monsters either way, Kratos assumed because of the large monster supposedly living somewhere near here. They had been eaten, or were standing clear as not to be eaten. 

He made his way back through the ruins, glancing towards the inn and realizing he was relieved to be back. He walked through the door and listened, but there was no sound of footsteps or a greeting from Anna. His steps forward were quiet, the door to the far room mostly closed. His stomach became tight, were his first instinct correct into thinking this was a trap? Would Kvar be able to think something up and find this place that fast?

He did not whisper her name, calling to her might have proven fatal if she was being held hostage. Worse yet…she could already be dead…

His sword drawn he listened against the open door, breathing in deeply but silently. He slammed the door open with his shoulder, it hitting the wall as his sword was raised, ready to chop whoever into pieces.

What he found was not that. What he found is what he should have been expecting but hadn't thought of.

Anna had curled herself up in the somewhat soft bedding dressed on the bed, her body calm and sleeping even though there was still light leaking in over her face. She was exhausted, even the slamming of the wooden door against the wall didn't make her stir from sleep. He placed his sword away, scolding himself inside his head and walked to the table, before realizing that everything, the food, the money, was gone from it. His face traveled around the room, taking it in slowly.

Anna had placed the fruit in a basin in the corner where the sunlight couldn't reach it to bake it, cold water at the bottom of it to keep them fresh longer. She also had taken the dried meat and folded it inside a pillowcase, placing it underneath the basin to also keep it cool. The bread that was in the pack was wrapped up tightly in a piece of canvas as she was trying to keep it from becoming hard and stale. The money was set inside the pack it looked like, most of the pack folded up.

His heart felt lighter, or so he assumed. There was no worry here, there were no threats, time was just passing slowly, something Kratos hadn't felt in a long time. He stepped over to Anna, untying the ribbon from her hair and placing it on the table, looking down at his own hand and remembering the ribbon tied underneath his glove.

He had done what he wanted to do, for the first time in hundreds of years he was doing what he wanted to do. Nothing could compare to that, nothing could compare to being here with her, safe and living as if he deserved to have her.

He ran his fingers up and down her back, she stirring slightly but she was still lost behind shut eyes, snuggling into the pillow further. Kratos gently pulled the blanket up over her shoulder, making sure she was alright, before turning around and leaving the room, shutting the door quietly.

* * *

He wandered out into the wilderness, his slight curiosity about this large monster that destroyed a whole city taking hold in his moderate boredom. His climb went higher and higher up, the trek easy for him, the sun setting over the trees below. His small excursion made him come to a pass, huge and cold from shadow. 

He stopped, peering around him and seeing strangely shaped rocks, before he realized they were not thin rocks, they were bones. His steps continued forward as the dried bones crunched under his boots, reaching the edge of this wide cold pass and stopping in front of a dark cave at least four or five times his own size.

"Who steps so close?" a voice screamed from inside the cave. Kratos said nothing, instead only waited for the voice to show itself.

"Speak!" the voice yelled so loud its echo had several echoes that vibrated down the pass. Kratos still said nothing. He heard the rumbling from in front of him, before a creature, a head of black with rocks embedded in its skin like fur, large paw-like hands stepping just feet from him before a towering rock monster with red, fiery eyes came out, ears pointed and held back, its face more cat-like than anything as sharp teeth snarled from a flatter mouth.

"You dare to disobey me, insect!" the monster bellowed, beginning to bring its large paw into the air to crush Kratos, when its eyes focused on Kratos' cruxis crystal, trailing down to the sword against his hip. The hand fell, rocks falling from the creature's body, but it did not affect the animal.

"That blade you carry," the monster said calmly. "You are older than this land, traveled with Mithos the hero."

Kratos still said nothing.

"I apologize for my insolence, Lord. I did not think anyone would disturb my home, least of all the oldest of old."

"Do you rule this mountainside?" Kratos asked it. The monster sat down, making the ground shake and rocks fall but Kratos did not move.

"I rule this mountain with an iron fist," it growled.

"Then I ask you, have you seen lately any strange young men dressed uniformly?" Kratos called to it.

"No, Lord. All I have seen, is a young boy and an old man, who both respect this place and do not question me," the monster stated.

"Then I ask of you a favor," Kratos stated.

"Anything, my Lord," it said, its fiery eyes focusing on Kratos.

"There is an inn closer to your home the old man was working on, never destroy it, or anyone who resides inside it," Kratos ordered. The old monster stopped to think of the request, then nodded. "And if anyone comes to this mountain that is not me or is not with me, you will kill them."

"With pleasure," the creature growled. "I must request leave, my Lord. I go to hunt."

Kratos nodded, stepping aside for the creature to pass. It stomped out, crushing the rocks and bones easily and stomping into the ravine, the echo still felt under Kratos' feet.

His trek back was faster, he wanted to get back to Anna as fast as he could in case the creature wasn't the best at remembering directions. He was surprised when passing the trees his loyal pet, Noishe appeared.

"Old friend," Kratos greeted with a small laugh. "I was wondering when you would arrive."

Noishe growled slightly, but let Kratos touch his head.

"We shall let you inside," Kratos stated, walking over to the inn. "Just this once, there is a monster about and it looked hungry."

Noishe whined, frightened, and followed Kratos on his heals.

Kratos placed Noishe into one of the other rooms, walking back into the dark room where Anna was still sleeping. Or so it looked.

"What kept you?" she asked sleepily. "Was there something wrong?"

Kratos stepped over to her and sat down on the edge of the bed.

"No, nothing happened," Kratos stated. "I was looking around, and found Noishe."

"Good," Anna yawned. "I was worried."

"Worried?"

"I thought something had happened," Anna said, waking slightly and sitting up next to him, leaning her shoulder against his. "Then it sounded like there was thunder traveling through the valley."

"There is nothing to be worried about anymore," Kratos said softly. "You can go back to sleep."

Anna leaned her chin on his shoulder, turning her body around and lying back down, grabbing Kratos' shoulder and pulling him down beside her. He shifted uncomfortably, pulling off his belts with his sword and placing it on the ground. Anna looked at him and grabbed his wrist once it was free, pulling his chest against her back and holding onto his hand.

"I'm happy here, Kratos," Anna said calmly. Kratos' head fell onto the pillow, his face almost in Anna's soft hair.

"I am...as well," Kratos replied quietly, his stomach tight but his eyes calm. Anna shook her head, her eyes closed from fatigue.

"You never told me what I was, Kratos," Anna stated suddenly. Kratos didn't remember what she was talking about, until his memory jogged itself.

"I was…going to say that you were different from anyone else I have met," Kratos said in a soft tone.

"And now?" Anna asked in a yawn, pushing closer to him in the darkness. He could smell her hair, leaning his face against it.

"You still are."

* * *

End Chapter 12 


	13. Chapter 13 Triet

**Long Ago**

**The Tale Of A Dead Mother

* * *

**

**Inspired completely by a fanfic entitled "Thoughts On A Forbidden Romance" by Lady Nephenee Ranulf. I must give this writer credit. Just from reading this story it has given me the inspiration to write this fanfic. I don't own Tales Of Symphonia or its characters, just wanted to write something about them. SPOILERS IF YOU HAVE NOT FINISHED THE GAME DO NOT READ THIS FANFIC! Finish the game first and be a good little fan. SPECIAL THANKS TO LADY NEPHENEE RANULF, TAKAMINEROCKS, KRATOS WILDER, Lyra the Sorceress of Scholars, Sunfrost, Vincent's Angel of Chaos, Tabatha is Martel, Fehize, WindRyu Hyroko, Servant of Mother Earth AND CLEARHEART FOR REVIEWING!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 13-----Triet

Kratos had fallen asleep. It was rare for him to do so since his body no longer needed it, not unless he was purely exhausted, but with her it gave him permission to dream.

His dream that night was not pleasant, seeing Anna disappearing before his eyes as he desperately tried to reach for her, the world around them both dark and almost felt poisonous in spirit. Something was holding Kratos from her, an unseen power pushing him back as she slowly began to fade, a smile on her face but tears in her eyes as her hand tried to reach for his. Her lips mouthed, "It's alright" over and over and over again, but no sound came from her throat. Kratos screamed for her, beginning to free his body from the invisible grip.

Anna woke up slightly as the sun's rays pierced the open window and wooden floor, feeling Kratos' hand grasp her shirt on her stomach tightly. Anna sat up and turned her shoulders around, his eyes closed but his breathing faster than he was before.

She pulled his hand free from her shirt and rolled the rest of the way over to face him, placing his hand on her side. Anna's hand fell on his cheek, trying to gently stir him awake but his hand tightened in her shirt again.

"Kratos," she whispered, trying to wake him. "Kratos."

His eyes opened rapidly, shining as he stared up at Anna, her warm hand still on his cheek. Her face was worried, blinking at him but not asking what was wrong. His hand slid up her side and over her shoulder, brushing his fingers through her hair, feeling a great relief in her presence there.

"Anna," he said in an airy tone.

"Kratos," she repeated in a slightly demanding tone. His hand fell on the back of her neck, pulling her face closer to his before they both shared a kiss in the morning light.

* * *

"I need to go to Triet," Kratos stated to Anna after both had gotten up, Anna taking careful amounts of meat from the pack and starting a fire inside the fireplace. 

"Now?" Anna questioned him, opening the door and walking out into the hallway as Kratos adjusted his sword back onto his hips.

"Very soon," he said loudly down to her as she greeted Noishe, giving him a little bit of the meat.

"Alright, let me cook something first before we go," Anna called back, walking towards the door and back out. Kratos stopped with the sound of the words, Anna had mistaken his intention.

"Anna," Kratos called to her, walking out to follow her as she pulled a few thicker branches from the tree closest to her. "Anna, I wish for you to stay here…where it's safe."

"Outside?" Anna asked, "I need to use the fireplace to cook the meat though."

Kratos' face turned into slight confusion and bewilderment.

"I meant to say, I want you to stay here when I go to Triet," Kratos replied as Anna sheered the tips with her nails and fingers. She whipped around to him.

"Why?" Anna questioned, her glance suddenly somewhat angry.

"I do not know if Kvar has yet sent out Desians all across this region. They will be looking for us, and I do not wish you to get hurt," Kratos explained.

"And what happens if they come here while you're away?" Anna questioned angrily.

"That has been taken care of," Kratos stated. "You are safer here."

"I won't sit here and worry for your return, Kratos," Anna explained, walking back into the Inn, "I'm coming with you."

"Anna, I am not asking you to stay here," Kratos said in a sterner tone, following her inside.

"I don't take orders well," Anna said in a smarter tone, "Especially ones that I don't want to follow."

She pierced the meat on the end of the sticks, the branches still wet from living.

"You must stay here," Kratos stated. "I am meeting someone, and there is no guarantee that he would not have been followed. If you come with me there is a chance that they might take you."

"I don't think you'll let them," Anna stated in a slight laugh, "Besides, you don't have to protect me all the time, I can walk on my own two feet once in a while."

"You are agile, yes," Kratos stated. "But you do not know how to fight."

"I know how to take care of a Desian idiot," Anna growled. "And why are you meeting this person in the first place?"

Kratos did not say anything, only sighed as his answer.

"Who are you expecting?" Anna questioned, walking into their room and poking the meat onto the fire, letting it singe and brown as the new branches did not burn.

"Someone I trust," Kratos replied. "But I must take every precaution—"

"Kratos, do you honestly expect me to stay here and wait for you? Worry over you when I knew I could have gone with you?" Anna stated, pulling the branches free from the flames and setting the hot meat on the table as he stepped in. "What were you expecting when we broke free of the ranch?"

"I was expecting for you to listen to me, once we are married and hidden no one will be able to pull us a part," Kratos declared in a stern voice. "But I need help in order for that to happen."

Anna's mind came to a screeching halt, turning back to him.

"You…you want to marry me?" Anna asked.

"That was part of my intention on getting you out, yes," Kratos stated, but before he knew what had happened Anna had pressed her lips against his again.

"When were you planning on telling me?" Anna asked lightly as she pulled away.

"I assumed you knew," Kratos said in a calm shock of a voice.

"I'm still coming with you," Anna stated, leaning off of him and going back for her breakfast, pulling the meat free and ripping it up before chewing it down.

"Anna—"

"You planning on having the wedding without me too?" Anna stated, handing him the other piece. He took it, knowing Anna didn't really know his body no longer needed food, but he didn't want to tell her yet. He sighed heavily as he ate the smoky meat.

"It would be easier if I just went with you," Anna stated, "Otherwise I'll just be following you anyway."

"You are insistent about this?" Kratos said in a lower tone.

"I have four words for you," Anna stated, walking up closer to him with an evil smirk o her lips. "I—am—extremely—stubborn."

"So it would seem," Kratos replied lightly.

"We should take Drien and his grandfather with us," Anna stated. "Get them out of this valley for good."

"And how do you plan on doing that?" Kratos questioned as she walked away from him and grabbed an apple from the basin in the corner.

"Noishe," Anna answered, before taking a bite of her apple.

* * *

Drien was outside in the grass picking wild herbs for his grandfather when he saw Kratos coming over the hill towards their home, the pack he hand been carrying before placed once again on his shoulder. He waved excitedly with the herbs still in hand as he saw Anna come over as well, but beside her was a great green and white beast with huge ears. 

He watched as the three of them came forward, staring at Noishe with some fear but also some curiosity.

"Hello Drien," Anna greeted happily. "Where's your grandfather?"

"Inside," he said in awe.

Kratos nodded to Anna, before stepping passed Drien who was still distracted with Noishe.

"Noishe, this is Drien," Anna said, rubbing Noishe's head lightly. "Drien, this is Kratos' old friend, Noishe."

"Hi," Drien said with an open mouth.

"Here," Anna said, walking up to Drien and picking the boy up, placing him in Noishe's shoulders. Drien laughed with excitement as Anna looked to where Kratos had stepped, hoping that they could be leaving soon.

Soon, after Drien had road on Noishe a small amount Kratos and Drien's grandfather came out of the cabin, a smile on his grandfather's face and a bag of gal in his hand.

After buying the land from Drien's grandfather, the two extra passengers packed what they wanted for the journey, Anna having already supplied their day's journey with what she had rationed in the Inn. With the money Kratos had given to them, they could find somewhere to live in Triet easily and Drien would be able to see other children, and live normally like his grandfather had hoped. Noishe carried them both as Kratos and Anna walked alongside the dog.

At some points Drien walked ahead with Anna's hand in his, playing I spy as well as many other games Anna had taught him along the way, the scenery changing drastically as they kept heading south. Kratos watched them carefully, his mind wandering to a time where a different child perhaps would be holding onto Anna's hand, begging to play or show her everything they found.

Anna looked back at him, smiling but tossing him a strange glance as to what he was thinking. Kratos looked away, half of his mouth curved in a smile as well. Drien once again took Anna's attention from Kratos, his excited nature far different from his first shy countenance.

They had lunch, continued on as the grasses turned brown and crisp, before the sun's light became more hot than usual from the lack of shade and water. They were near the desert country, where many new monsters waited them. Kratos sensed the many monsters that had been around them, but they also sensed him, staying away in order to survive. The desert monsters would hopefully be the same before they reached Triet.

The sun had settled on the horizon line, sand under their feet before Triet was in view, Drien falling asleep on Noishe and leaning against his ears and head.

Kratos and Anna had gone ahead, Kratos deciding what way to take. The road may have been crawling with bandits, but the wild may have been too harsh for the pair they carried with them. Anna placed her hand onto Kratos' shoulder, wondering what he was thinking about now, his mind always seemed busy.

"Night will be coming soon," Anna stated. "Should we set up camp before nightfall?"

Kratos looked back to Noishe, who seemed fine with the slow trip.

"If we can keep going, we should," Kratos stated to Anna, looking into her face. "It would be better for them to sleep in beds rather than out here where things may pray on them."

"How much longer until we get there?" Anna questioned, looking forward at the small city on the horizon.

"Three hours, perhaps, without any distractions," Kratos stated, glancing around the baron landscape, hoping that there would not be any Desians to spot them, but Triet might be crawling with them by now.

"The sun will have set," Anna stated. "But we better get going, if we don't want to get there too late."

Kratos stepped faster, back to the speed he had been walking at, Anna trailing after him.

The wilderness had been the correct choice, the monsters backing down as well and they had made it into town just as the heat began to dissipate from the sandy ground. Kratos sent Noishe to the back of the inn, just in case they needed him. The inn was found easily, setting up the two different rooms and telling the clerk that they were a family, Drien's grandfather was Anna's father and Drien was their son just in case anyone had been poking around asking about a pair of people. Drien and his grandfather were downstairs in the inn, while Anna and Kratos had a room above.

It was quaint, larger than the rooms that they had stayed in the mountainside but still the basic same qualities, two beds instead of one but a fireplace and a table and chairs. Anna sat down on one of the beds, pulling off the robe she was wearing and setting it on the chair, feeling as if the sand had made another layer on her skin. She untied her boots, her feet aching from traveling most of the day as Kratos looked out the tall window, before pulling the curtains shut and keeping the dark night out of their minds. There was a wooden wash tub filled with water near the table, looking suddenly welcoming.

"Where is your friend?" Anna questioned Kratos as she stepped over to the table, pulling up a chair over the wash tub and sticking her warm feet into the cold water.

"He will not be here until tomorrow night," Kratos stated. Anna looked at him as she rubbed her skin free of sand and dust.

"Why are we here a day early?" Anna asked before her side ached painfully, making her double over with the pain. Kratos stepped over to her quickly as her wet hand clenched her injured side, pulling her hand away and seeing that there was a small line of blood on her shirt. He lifted the shirt to see her cut had gotten badly infected, its skin around it red and tender.

"It is in case someone wants to try and set up a trap for us tomorrow," Kratos stated, pulling Anna down from the chair and into the cold water, her legs just fitting in a kneeled position as her expression was still pained. "Why didn't you tell me your cut was hurting you?"

"It really wasn't, until now," Anna said with a half laugh.

Kratos knelt down next to the basin, having Anna hold her shirt up high before dipping his hand into the water and pouring the cold liquid over the wound, trying to clean the sand and dust out of it. Anna's teeth clenched together, the water cold and stinging but beginning to numb the skin. He rubbed the wound with the water, a small amount of blood beginning to help clean out the cut, falling into the water.

"Is it bad?" Anna questioned, smiling towards Kratos. He looked at her and shook his head, continuing to try and clean out the wound as best he could, before placing his hand over it. "Can't you heal it?"

"It is much easier to heal fresh wounds, the skin hasn't tried to heal itself yet and it is easier to bond," Kratos stated. "I thought this one would have taken care of itself."

"Guess again," Anna said in a silky voice. Kratos poured the water over the wound again, it beginning to feel better. Anna got sick of holding onto the shirt, pulling it up slowly and carefully not to expose anything. Kratos watched, his mind stopping as the water he was going to pour onto the wound falling in between his fingers. Anna held the cloth over her chest with both her arms, but it was much easier for her to hold it like that than how she was holding it before. Kratos swallowed nervously, his cheeks felt like they were burning, but his eyes fell back onto the water and continued what he was doing.

"My pants will be all wet after this, what am I going to wear until they dry?" Anna questioned honestly. Kratos' mind fell, and fell far. Here was Anna, barely clothed from the waist up asking about what she would wear underneath. He swallowed again.

"We shall figure that out when the time comes," Kratos stated, rubbing the skin with his fingers gently. She obviously trusted him enough not to take advantage of the situation, and although Kratos had come to realize how hard that was he kept his mind on cleaning and dressing the wound.

* * *

There was a small area of homes on sale on the other side of town, Drien and his grandfather buying a home there and readily making it their own. 

The day had gone by nervously after then, Anna staying in the room as Kratos had paid for another night even though once he had spoken to Yuan they would be leaving even if it was in the middle of the night. Kratos went out once to check on Noishe and make sure nothing had happened, before going into the market and purchasing new clothing for the last of the money he had taken from the bandits, giving Anna something without blood stains on it or soaking wet.

Night cast over again, Kratos waiting below as he had seen no Desians enter town today, nor any sign that they had been hiding out. Where had Kvar gone looking for him? Obviously he must have fallen for the trick Yuan had stated over the communicator back at the ranch, maybe he was waiting at Hima.

He heard the inn door open, before a cloaked figure stepped into the golden lit lobby, speaking to the clerk quietly as Kratos stood steadily. The clerk pointed towards Kratos, before the cloaked figure walked over to him, a smile the only thing seen under the hood. Kratos extended a hand out for him to take, both shaking each other's wrists in a happy and relieved greeting.

"Old friend," Kratos stated.

"I see you're not dead yet," Yuan replied from under his disguise. "So now you get to tell me what in the hell is going on."

"Follow me then," Kratos responded, the air in his chest escaping as he stepped towards the stairs.

"They've said you helped the humans at the ranch escape," Yuan stated quietly as he stepped beside Kratos. "And that you…yourself took one of them out by force."

Kratos sent a side glance to him, but kept quiet.

"It's true then, you…_you_ took a human…a human girl," Yuan half stuttered. "Why…why did you take a…human girl?"

Kratos cast him a glance, telling Yuan more than words could.

"You're in love with her."

Kratos looked away.

"How did you fall in love with her? Does she know how insane this all is?"

Kratos stepped in front of their door, opening it slowly and peering in to make sure Anna had changed into her new clothing and wasn't in the process of. She had sat herself down again, placing her boots back on her feet as she had tied her robe back on.

"I do," Anna stated, hearing Yuan's words outside the door as Yuan stepped inside, Kratos shutting the door behind him. "I tried to talk him out of it once, but once Kratos sets his mind to something."

Yuan's mouth hung down from his top jaw, he had brought her with?

Anna stood up and walked over to Yuan, extending her hand out for him to take.

"You must be the man Kratos trusts so much," Anna stated. "My name is Anna."

"Yuan," Yuan answered her, taking her hand lightly and letting it go. "Kratos, what has gotten into you? Do you realize who is now after your head? As well as hers?"

Yuan pointed to Anna's face as Kratos walked in and sat down at the table.

"Your high Lord wants you begging for mercy and her head on a platter," Yuan stated. "Every spare unit is on the look out for you both, including my forces."

Yuan sighed heavily, rubbing his forehead with his fingers. Anna had watched Kratos carefully, stepping over to him and placing her hands on both his shoulders. Even though Kratos seemed to be sitting as rigid as he usually did, his body looked depressed, as if his spirit had been broken. Yuan's eyes closed, seeing a familiar human emotion come from him that he hadn't seen in years.

"Yuan, help me," Kratos said in his usual hard tone, but the words still rang like a begging. "I want…to stay with her, I want to keep her safe, and I cannot do that on my own."

"Kratos…I hope you know just by this that I'm not out to stop you," Yuan stated in an understanding tone. "Or set you up, but I don't know how much help I can offer you without letting on that I've been in contact with you."

"We need to be going soon," Anna said to Kratos in his ear. Kratos placed one of his hands on hers, nodding to let her know he understood.

"Go? Go where?" Yuan questioned.

"There…is one thing that you can do for us, Yuan," Kratos stated. "Be a witness."

"A witness? To what?" Yuan asked.

"You didn't tell him?" Anna asked lightly, knowing that he didn't have much time to.

"To our wedding," Kratos stated, looking up at Yuan, whose face had gone pale. "No one else could be my best man."

"How long have you known this girl?" Yuan demanded.

"A week," Anna answered for him.

"And when are you getting married?" Yuan demanded further.

"Three days," Kratos answered.

"Where?" Yuan asked, rubbing his forehead again.

"Luin," Kratos answered, "In secret, if we can get the priest to help us."

"You both must be insane," Yuan stated shaking his head. Kratos looked at him and one word left his mouth.

"Martel."

Yuan's mouth scrunched tightly.

"I knew you'd say that."

"Will you help us?" Anna asked in a quiet tone.

"Alright, I'll meet you there," Yuan stated. "Hopefully you'll be flying there otherwise you'll have a hell of a time trying to get a boat, most of the ports are crawling with guards."

"Thank you, Yuan," Kratos stated in a relieved tone.

"Don't ask me for anymore favors at the moment, I'm still trying to get over the fact that you're getting married," Yuan laughed, suddenly feeling a joy for Kratos he could no longer control. "And no naming your first son after me, the honor would be too much."

Kratos choked on the breathe in his throat.

"What? It hasn't slipped your mind?" Yuan laughed as Anna glanced down at Kratos. "Abducting her, marrying her, but children never came into the picture?"

"Not yet," Anna replied, her face as red as Kratos' hair.

"Where are you off to tonight, then?" Yuan asked, still caught in the laughter.

"Home," Kratos stated.

"And that is…" Yuan trailed off. Kratos shook his head.

"It is too early to tell you that," Kratos stated, "We shall stay hidden until the tag on both our lives has died down."

"I'm glad to see you're alright, Kratos," Yuan said in a calmer tone. "And that you're happy."

Kratos sighed heavily but for the first time in a long while, Yuan saw him smile as he looked up at Anna who was still very flushed.

"So am I," Kratos replied lightly, holding onto Anna's hand tighter.

"There was something else," Yuan said suddenly. "They said that she had a very special cruxis crystal growing in her skin, something that our Lord wanted himself."

"This?" Anna asked, holding up her hand towards Yuan who examined the crystal quickly. He saw it, he couldn't believe it, coming from this human?

"You will have to hide her hard, Kratos," Yuan said in a darker tone, letting Anna's hand fall. "You know what she carries."

"I do," Kratos stated.

"You had better take care of her," Yuan slightly threatened, more or less trying to teach Kratos from his own mistakes. "You have seen what it's like to loose someone precious, but have you ever truly experienced its pain?"

Kratos nodded, embracing his friend's wisdom carefully.

"I remember, Yuan," Kratos said in a more depressed voice.

Anna slid herself onto Kratos' lap, surprising both Kratos and Yuan but she felt tired, and didn't want to let Kratos' hand go.

"With that piece of advice, I need to continue on my way, looking for a vagrant and his lover," Yuan stated, bowing to the both of them. Kratos nodded in bidding him farewell, holding onto Anna's shoulder.

"Thank you friend," Kratos said. Yuan shook his head.

"I still think you're both insane," Yuan replied, before setting back on his way, leaving the two of them alone.

* * *

End Chapter 13 


	14. Chapter 14 Pains

**Long Ago**

**The Tale Of A Dead Mother

* * *

**

**Inspired completely by a fanfic entitled "Thoughts On A Forbidden Romance" by Lady Nephenee Ranulf. I must give this writer credit. Just from reading this story it has given me the inspiration to write this fanfic. I don't own Tales Of Symphonia or its characters, just wanted to write something about them. SPOILERS IF YOU HAVE NOT FINISHED THE GAME DO NOT READ THIS FANFIC! Finish the game first and be a good little fan. SPECIAL THANKS TO LADY NEPHENEE RANULF, TAKAMINEROCKS, KRATOS WILDER, Lyra the Sorceress of Scholars, Sunfrost, ****Vincent's Angel of Chaos****Tabatha is Martel****Fehize****WindRyu Hyroko****Servant of Mother Earth**** AND CLEARHEART FOR REVIEWING! **

**This part is more about a normal life and living in the middle of no where lol. The story gets slower if you haven't noticed, but not many stories actually write the part where they live and have Lloyd, I plan on doing that. It's not going to go day by day like it has been doing lol, but more or less chunks and yes, there will be cute baby Lloyd and Daddy Kratos scenes, but I have to get there first lol. This thing's going to be a long story still...

* * *

**

Chapter 14----Pains

The wedding wasn't elaborate or fancy, but in a sense it was absolutely perfect. The priest had agreed to the middle of the night, Kratos and Anna claiming more or less that Anna's father didn't want her to marry Kratos, hence the time and place in secret. Yuan had met up with them, and was witness to his friend's happiest and reserved moment, one of only four that would ever know its existence.

Yuan had an unexpected gift for the couple, something Kratos had not seen in a very long time, a pair of rings that were originally supposed to be his…and Martel's. He didn't mind giving them up for Kratos, even though Kratos saw in his eyes it pained him to hand them over, the pair of gold bands he had been saving, and was willing to let go for them.

It was back to the Inn in the mountains afterwards, and Yuan separated once again from his friend and his new wife, not knowing where they would be or where they would go. Yuan just hoped that Kratos would get into contact with him soon, especially if he needed help.

Their new life could begin now. Anna was no longer AO12, but Anna Aurion.

"You need to go to sleep," Kratos replied to Anna, having been at home for some time but her body was excited and everywhere else but in the present, or perhaps too much in the present.

"Why? It's nearly dawn anyway," Anna stated, grabbing much of the food they still had and walking downstairs for the first time, where the kitchen and bathing room were.

"And what do you plan on doing otherwise?" Kratos called after her, getting her to sit still was proving to be a chore far worse than fighting off a dozen monsters. "Your body will be exhausted before long."

"I plan to organize the kitchen!" she yelled up, before entering the large area. It was covered in stone, stone walls, stone floor, stone cooking place. The only thing that wasn't the grey stone were the wooden cabinets along the top of the walls, the wooden rooms above its ceiling.

Kratos followed in her steps like he had done a dozen times before, peering into a shut door, where there were four large baths and what looked to be a large heater that must have been for water.

"After that, come in here, we should clean out your wound," Kratos said in an ordering tone as he had done before, walking in and turning on one of the thin faucets to one of the dark tubs, feeling the heater and finding the switch to turn on the blaze.

"Again?" Anna said from the doorway. Kratos felt the warming water, before he saw Anna from the corner of his eyes, her wound not the only skin exposed.

He practically fell into the bath.

* * *

Kratos woke to the afternoon light on his back, his chest against the covers of the bed but Anna no longer under his arm. Somehow he had slept longer into the day than she had? He sat up, the covers draped and falling onto his lower back as he looked around, but Anna was no where in sight, and neither were her clothes. 

Where had she gotten to now?

He sat up and found his pants, slipping them on before he heard laughter from outside. He stood up and walked to the window, before seeing Noishe bouncing around like a puppy from a few yards away and Anna in a tree again, one leg dangling down while the other was on the branch under the rest of her, a bundle of green plants under her arm.

"Hang on, hang on," Anna said to Noishe, "Just a second."

She slid her leg down, carefully standing on the thick branch and balancing herself low, before jumping down and landing on Noishe' back. Noishe charged forward, bringing her back around where Kratos could no longer see, but heard the door open a few short moments later and close quietly. There was a new smell coming from the outside, like herbs or roots, before he found his shirt and shoulder top and resituated them on his body.

The room door was slightly ajar, but it didn't open, Anna wasn't coming in here and probably thought that Kratos was still asleep.

He heard a quiet humming then as he slipped his boots on, buckling them into place before stepping out into the tall hallway and seeing the room next to theirs was open and full of light. He walked into the doorway, looking to see that Anna strung a thick rope across the room, tying bunches of the green leaves and plants up-side down across it and letting them hand and dry. She was humming to herself, tying a few more bunches as her hair was once again tied back with the ribbon. She turned around as she saw his silhouette out of the corner of her eye.

"Hello there, sleepy head," Anna said in a peaceful voice.

"What are you doing?" Kratos asked.

"Drying herbs I found around here," Anna stated, "Medicine, tea, spices, they're everywhere up the mountain a bit. And downstairs there's all sorts of supplies, that's where I found the rope and twine."

"Then why were you up in the tree?" Kratos asked, wondering what sort of herbs were up there.

"Oh, you were watching," Anna said in a sneaky tone. "If you have to know I was hiding from Noishe, he found me pretty quick though."

Kratos looked at her with a simple smile and shook his head slightly.

"How long have you been awake?" Kratos questioned, walking in further and sliding up beside Anna, taking a bundle of the herbs and tying them with the string near Anna's feet, cutting it with the small somewhat dull dagger near her feet.

"Oh an hour or so," Anna answered lightly.

"What were you humming?" Kratos asked curiously, tying the plants roots up in an open spot.

"Something my mother used to sing to me," Anna replied, tying hers up next to it. "She used to do this once a year, but there were far more plants to deal with, and it took a day just to cut and string them up, and another day to take them all down after they had dried."

"You must have sold them, grown them first," Kratos stated, tying another bundle.

"My parents had a farm, my sister and brother and I used to help around with it," Anna replied, slowly tying her next bundle. "Most of the time I just watched and listened to my mother sing."

Kratos watched her carefully, a few more questions in his eyes but he did not ask them.

"I was sixteen when they took me," Anna said quietly, "Took all of us from our home. My dad thought…we'd be far enough out not to have Desians interfere with our lives, I guess they ran out of humans to experiment on."

Anna strung her next bundle as Kratos listened carefully.

"Everyone was separated, sent to different places as far as I could tell, and as far as I know they're still wherever they ended up or dead."

"Sing again," Kratos whispered quietly, trying to get her mind away from the past. Anna looked at him, before she let her voice ring out, singing what he had been humming before, and continuing with the simple chore.

* * *

"Have you ever picked up one of these?" Kratos questioned, pulling his sword from its hilt and handing Anna the handle. 

They ended up outside in the colder end of the day, the sun still high but the shade from the trees just outside the Inn giving them a place to be.

"A sword?" Anna asked, "I went from a farmer to a slave, Kratos the Swordsman."

"You know how to use a whip, however," Kratos stated, referring to their escape some week before.

"Well," Anna said smartly. "Sometimes the guards try to take advantage of girls, I had to use what they had against them."

"Hmph," Kratos grumbled, stepping behind Anna and placing his hand on her elbow.

"What's the point of this exercise?" Anna questioned, letting him move her like a doll.

"Training," Kratos replied. "In case you need to defend yourself and I am not here to protect you."

"And how often do you plan on leaving me?" Anna asked seriously as Kratos showed her slowly how to strike with the strength from her wrist.

"Pay attention," he ordered quietly, still not giving Anna her answer. "Like this."

He held her wrist with his gloved hand, showing her how to twist it to her advantage.

"Soon," Anna said without another word as she mimicked the move he had shown her. Kratos still didn't answer her. "Why soon?"

"We need money, food, I know how to make it," Kratos stated.

"And if I go with you, there's a higher chance of us getting caught," Anna finished his words, sighing heavily and striking the move faster.

Kratos stepped back from her, taking the sword from her hand and having a new idea, something that may have been easier to start out with. Anna watched him carefully as he went to the back of the Inn, large branches of wood back there waiting to be chopped for the winter, but instead he found a thinner branch and pulled it from the others, chopping it in half and sheering the smaller branches off in two swift moves, making two wooden poles a little over his arm's length. He sheathed his sword again, picking up both branches in either hand and walking back to Anna, throwing her one of the poles.

"You are fast. I know that because I have seen it," Kratos stated. "And strong as well. But you must know how to move in order to defeat any opponent, and feel them out before you can use either."

Anna nodded once, taking the air into her lungs as she grew nervous, her feet spreading a part slightly. Kratos stepped closer to her, situating her arm again and letting her hold it.

"I shall hit you, watch what I do," Kratos said sternly, before striking her stick, the feeling vibrating through her arm. She held it tightly still as he did it slower, before holding his stick up for her to try it.

This slow practice went on for the rest of the daylight, but steps were added, and the moves became harder and more complicated, before the speed increased. It was simple to Kratos, but he knew that this was harder for her, as it may have been for him when he had to learn how to find, so long ago.

That was when it happened, her hand glowed purple before she let out a scream. Her hand pulsed with pain, it shooting from the crystal and running all through her body. It hadn't hurt like this since she had it first embedded inside her, but suddenly it was screaming out again. Kratos caught her and held her waist, looking at her as if he had hurt her but her arm and hand shook, it clenching into his shirt as her teeth clenched together. He placed his own hand on hers, his own crystal glowing and casting both their faces in white, before the pain began to cease from her body, her breathing settling.

"How did you…" Anna asked, looking up into his brown eyes in question. He shook his head, as confused as she was as to what exactly happened. Her head fell against his shoulder, her forehead sweaty from the day's work as well as her sudden episode.

"It felt like it was when they put it into my hand," she whispered, leaning harder against him. He held her closer and held her hand tighter, the glowing stopping.

Anna's stomach growled painfully, her face backing away as she laughed.

"I should make something," Anna said lightly, looking at Kratos easily and kissing his mouth, before leading him inside, his hand still holding hers.

Down in the kitchen it was hot, Anna making a stew of some sort with roots she had found, and spices as well as some of the dried meat.

"I went to Kvar's ranch three months ago," Anna stated, the aroma from the pot boiling heavenly, "After my crystal changed. "Evolved" was the word they used."

Kratos searched the low cupboards, before finding the glass bowls Anna had said she found earlier, pulling two of them out as he placed them next to the wooden spoons Anna had found, using one to stir her creation.

"They said I would be perfect for him, or his experiments, whatever they were going to be," Anna replied, trying her stew carefully after blowing on its hot contents, before leading the spoon over to Kratos and making him try some as well. It tasted tangy, and milky on his tongue, something mild about it as well. "I assumed it was mostly going to be after I was dead."

"You would have assumed correctly," Kratos stated, wiping some of the substance from his chin as it had dribbled from the spoon.

"When are you leaving?" Anna questioned suddenly, pouring some of the stew into the top bowl as it steamed, before placing it aside and pouring it into the other as well.

"Perhaps tomorrow morning," Kratos said, the natural state of eating becoming a part of him once again as he picked up the bowl and taking the other wooden spoon as Anna picked up her bowl as well, leaning against the stone wall, its cold surface a welcome to her back.

"Perhaps?" Anna asked, sighing heavily, feeling a little pain that he was leaving so soon but not letting it show as she ate.

"It shall depend," Kratos stated, his stance taller as he ate as well.

"On what?"

"On you."

Anna ate her spoonful, before sending Kratos a curious look.

"Why me?" Anna asked, walking back to the pot for some more of the stew. Kratos set his bowl down on the stone top, walking up behind her and standing rather close. His breath fell in her neck and ear.

"What do you want me to do?" he asked simply. Anna scooped another spoonful from the pot, trying to ignore him as she attempted not to smile for being so near.

"If you leave tomorrow, you will be back sooner than if you leave later," Anna said logically, eating some of her stew. "And I want you to be back sooner, but that means I'll have to kick the other handsome, strong swordsman out early before you come back."

Kratos growled with the playful banter, knowing she was kidding around but unhappy with the thought none the less. He grabbed her hand embedded with the parasitical crystal, lifting it in front of both of them and looking at its structure.

"How does it feel?" he asked her.

"Fine, now," Anna answered, looking at it as well, before sliding her fingers in between his. "What do you think it was?"

Kratos shook his head, his cheek rubbing against her hair.

"Hopefully it will never happen again," Kratos said, letting go of her and slipping back towards the pot, glancing into it and seeing there was still quite a bit of the substance left. "What are we to do with the rest of this?"

"Noishe hasn't eaten yet," Anna said having planned to feed him the whole time as well, as she ate the rest of her batch. Kratos turned to her as she held the spoon in her mouth, before she pulled it back out. "What?"

"You want to feed Noishe?" Kratos questioned.

"The dog's got to eat, hasn't he?" Anna laughed, "Pick up the pot, we'll bring it outside to him."

* * *

End Chapter 14 


	15. Chapter 15 First

**Long Ago**

**The Tale Of A Dead Mother

* * *

**

**Inspired completely by a fanfic entitled "Thoughts On A Forbidden Romance" by Lady Nephenee Ranulf. I must give this writer credit. Just from reading this story it has given me the inspiration to write this fanfic. I don't own Tales Of Symphonia or its characters, just wanted to write something about them. SPOILERS IF YOU HAVE NOT FINISHED THE GAME DO NOT READ THIS FANFIC! Finish the game first and be a good little fan. SPECIAL THANKS TO LADY NEPHENEE RANULF, TAKAMINEROCKS, KRATOS WILDER, Lyra the Sorceress of Scholars, Sunfrost, ****Vincent's Angel of Chaos****Tabatha is Martel****Fehize****WindRyu Hyroko****Servant of Mother Earth****, Sarinna, Sodaxsandy AND CLEARHEART FOR REVIEWING!

* * *

**

Chapter 15-----First

The morning had come, Kratos was buckling his sword around his waist as he stared out at the hazy mist and dew on the grass, turning back to Anna's sleeping body. She curled herself into the blankets as the cold air from the night took the heat away from the day before.

This had been the third time within a month Kratos had to leave to earn more money and collect more food, knowing that Anna couldn't survive on dried meat, spices and roots forever.

In the corner of the room were two round baskets that Anna had started to weave out of some of the plants as well, she was proving to know more and more about living out here than Kratos had ever expected.

He pulled the blanket up higher across her back, making sure she was warm enough, not wanting to leave her again, but knowing he had to.

For the first time three words left his lips that he had never said to Anna, but felt since before they has escaped the human ranch a month before.

"I love you," he whispered, sliding his fingers through her hair.

"I love you too," Anna mumbled, half asleep but knowing what she had said. Kratos stopped, thinking she was asleep and wasn't expecting an answer. "When're you coming back?"

"Tomorrow night," Kratos answered in a soft tone.

"Bring back seeds," Anna mumbled again, rolling around and facing Kratos, her eyes still closed. Kratos looked at her with a strange glance.

"Seeds?"

"Mmhm, bring back seeds," Anna yawned, lifting herself up by her arms and stretching out her shoulders. "Whatever you can find."

Kratos nodded as her eyes focused on him. She sat up and stood on her knees on the end of the bed, kissing him deeply before holding him tightly around his neck.

"You can go back to sleep," Kratos whispered in her ear, his hands sliding up her sides. He felt her mouth curve into a smile, but she shook her head.

"I want to see you off," she whispered gently, "Now, let's go, before I can't let you leave."

Kratos face changed with the words as Anna pulled away, asking her without words if she could keep him from leaving.

"What? You don't think I could?" Anna demanded with a hint of laughter, hitting him hard in the shoulder. He still stared at her, half satisfied even though he hadn't said a word. Anna couldn't stand it, and before long she tried to pull him down on the bed. He lost his balance as her arms pulled him down.

He stopped his body with his elbows, Anna underneath him and clinging to his ribs.

"Haha," Anna said confidently in his face, before she shifted uncomfortably under him. "Kratos, you need to move your sword."

Kratos left far later than he would have liked, but at the same time he was not complaining.

* * *

Kratos promised to bring her back whatever seeds he could buy, flower seeds, vegetable seeds, anything and everything he could find.

Anna was left alone with Noishe again, and when she had been alone before she decided to practice what Kratos had taught her, which was hard without a partner but she had figured it out. Kratos would be expecting another sparring match when he came back, and she had to have been ready for it.

Noishe laid down under the shade of a tree and watched Anna carefully as she jumped around and swiped at the air with her long wooden stick, looking slightly ridiculous performing it on her own. She bounced off of the ground and against the tree trunk Noishe was near, holding onto the lowest branch and breathing heavily, poking Noishe in the nose lightly.

"I think its time for a break," Anna said to Noishe. He snorted in response. She threw the stick down, it jamming into the soft dirt as she climbed up the tree. Far above the landscape below, Anna found her way up the tall tree, looking over the Inn's rooftop, and climbing higher, before situating herself on a thick branch and looking out over the valley, seeing where the ruins ended, the stream, and the mountainside as the afternoon shadows and light made dark and light speckles all around.

There was something far off, stomping its way from a deep ravine high up, cast in shadow as the sun pierced the top of the mountain. Anna put both her feet under her, her hands in front of her to balance. She took her small steps forward to get a better look, the branch extending far out but thinning quite quickly.

What was that?

Then its form came into view. It was a monster, no…it was _the_ monster. It was huge, rocks falling from its body like drops of water falling from wet skin.

"Noishe, behind the Inn," Anna called down to the large dog, but he was no longer there, fear had gotten to him and he had already hidden himself there.

It stomped in the valley, its footsteps echoing through the mountains like thunder, having a familiar sound to it. It had the same noise as some nights before, Anna then realizing that the creature left its lair more often than she thought. But this was the middle of the day, where could it be going now when all the other times she had heard the noise had been in the cast of night?

It strutted its way through the once large city, the ruins looking more like a destroyed toy city compared to its size, before it made its disappearance over the hillside but the thundering noise still echoing towards Anna.

Anna's curiosity got the better of her fear, climbing her way down the branches and landing on the ground, making her way out of the valley of ruins and following the creature.

The ground shook as she walked, seeing the creature in the far distance and jogging quickly to keep its long body in visual, before they passed where Drien and his grandfather used to live, the small house dark and cold now, the monster ignoring it and setting forward on an unseen path, knowing the way automatically.

That was when it stopped, and Anna was in sight easily if it turned around.

Its shoulder shifted, and it took a step around slowly, its red fiery eyes catching Anna and its crusted lip rising threateningly.

Anna stayed put, not from fear but from something else, no matter how much the creature seemed to want to kill her now, she felt it inside her that it wouldn't.

It called out loudly, the noise like rocks grinding against each other before it darted around and galloped back, the ground shaking so badly Anna lost her balance and crashed to the grassy ground. It did not take long to reach where Anna was, before its mouth was about to bite her in two, when it inhaled just in front of her, teeth easy enough to touch from where Anna sat.

"You reek of him," it growled loudly in Anna's face, "Stinking stench of ancient human blood."

"Who do you mean?" Anna called from beyond the mouth.

"The ancient with the fiery blade," the monster growled back, sticking its nose closer to Anna before jerking it away. "No wonder you reek of his blood."

"What does that mean?" Anna asked deliberately, standing forcefully.

"I suppose I can't eat you," it seemed to be speaking to itself rather than to listen to Anna. "Not if you're his."

"Where are you going?" Anna yelled up to it. Its face snapped around towards her, putting its head back down close to Anna's body.

"Down to the end of my mountain, there is a group of humans who think that they can walk into my valley without any regards for nature," the monster answered, stomping its way away from Anna, the ground still shaking as it stepped high. Anna followed slowly, trying to stay standing as the ground thundered from under her.

Anna walked over a tall hill, before she saw what the monster wanted to be after.

Desians.

Anna fell from her standing stance and stayed low on the top of the hillside, using the wild grass as something of a cover. She was glad then that her robe and clothes weren't brightly colored, if they had been she didn't know if they would have noticed her or not, even with a huge, rock monster charging towards them.

"Leave this land," the monster growled towards the Desian group, Anna counted nine of them staring at the creature. "Or your blood will become a part of it."

"We need to search this land for a human," one of the Desians called to it as the monster stepped closer.

"I did not ask you to SPEAK!" the monster screamed out, the yell making the ground shake and vibrate harshly even in the open landscape. It bounded for them, crushing the one that had spoken under its first pounces, blood beginning to stain the green grasses as the others drew their swords, cross bows, and staffs. Anna sat up higher to watch as the Desian warriors charged at the creature, trying to slice their way through the rock skin, their swords only making sparks.

The monster swung its huge paw, swiping one and throwing him clear over all the others heads, lifting its head high above another before traveling down over the other swordsman, swallowing him, armor and all.

The archer aimed and shot, all the other arrows bouncing off of the gravel plating, but one pierced the monster's fiery eye, making it jerk back and bellow in pain as it tried to shake it out.

The magic users suddenly made the ground quake and rupture from under it, a thick spike cutting into the rock skin just under its neck and across its front, before it fell to the ground, and for the first time blood began to pour out of its wound.

Anna whistled as loud as she could behind her, standing up and beginning to make her way down to the fight, not quite sure was she was doing but this monster was protecting its valley, and for some reason hadn't eaten her.

Protection for protection.

Noishe had come, fast as light, fearful but loyal all the same. Anna grabbed onto his shoulder in her fast run and let him speedily take her the rest of the way towards the fight. Anna rode just up beside the monster, darting over its side and jumping high as one of the archers was going to shoot it through the head.

Her feet came down on his shoulders, knocking him down as she swiped the cross bow from his hands. She steadied herself as his back crashed to the ground, before firing the crossbow into his skull.

There were five left, one swordsman, two magic users, and two other archers.

They all stared at her as if she had fallen from the sky.

Anna didn't waste anytime in reacting to their confusion.

She dropped the crossbow and headed for one for the dead swordsman's swords, before one of the magic users decided she wasn't there to help. She charged forward as the other swordsman raised his sword.

"A little girl's come to help," one of them mocked. The monster's body rose from the ground slowly, it creaking and buckling, before its paw came up again and smashed down onto the archer that had spoken.

Anna was fast, her practice with Kratos had proven to be much more practice than this swordsman had. He swung at her with his elbow, Anna darting to the side before running him through in one fluid motion, sliding him off of the sword before she continued to the spell being cast behind him.

He defended with his staff, having to give up on the concentration if he wanted to live. He swung with all his might into her side, her steps fast enough to dodge most of the impact but it still stung and pounded. She grabbed the staff and spun him around, throwing him towards the monster and letting it eat him as it had done before.

She heard the whistling of the arrow coming behind her, swinging the sword up and letting it clang against the metal before spotting the other archer and magic user, the only two left. The archer was loading another arrow when the wind hit Anna, piercing her around in a small vortex of magic wind. She pulled her arms across her chest and left her head down as it cut into her skin and clothing.

Kratos wasn't going to be happy about this…

She pushed her arms straight out and came out of the wind, holding the sword behind her and heading for the archer. He fired again at her and she jumped to the side, catching her foot onto the ground before darting back to her speed and swinging the sword up, cutting the crossbow in half and knocking the archer onto the ground. The magic user was about to release another spell, when the monster took a stride forward passed Anna and bit most of the top of him off, before finishing the rest.

Anna placed her foot onto the archer's chest, looking down at him angrily.

That was when the archer saw what was embedded in her hand.

"AO12," he whispered angrily.

"My name," Anna growled, raising the sword up with both hands and stabbing it parallel into his throat. "Is Anna Aurion."

She twisted it, killing him quickly before he coughed.

Anna was huffing, feeling the cuts on her arms, face, and legs burning as she yanked the sword free and threw it onto the ground. The monster cringed and lost its footing, crashing to the ground as its blood now was all over the grass canvas.

"Here," Anna called. "Eat the rest of them, they'll bring some of your strength back. I'll be back with something that'll help."

Anna whistled loudly again, spotting Noishe high on the hill she had been watching from and stepping away from the dead bodies. Noishe charged down the hillside, greeting her with a whine before she patted him on the head and continued back to the Inn, something there that she could use to help out the guardian of this valley.

She gathered in the baskets she had woven all of the healing dried herbs she could find, setting it outside before heading back in and gathering in the other basket something she had learned to make from her father, apple gels with the help from the apple tree somewhat nearby.

She grabbed the rope she had been using to dry the herbs and roots, tying both baskets together with some width in between before placing the baskets onto Noishe's back, jumping up behind them and holding the rope in place as they made their way in the dying light back to the remains of the fight.

* * *

The great big monster had eaten the remained of the humans dead there, the only thing left of them was weapons here and there and their blood now in the ground. Anna saw the monster lying on its side, breathing heavily as its new wound speckled with blood but for the most part the wound had stopped bleeding. It held its injured eye shut, the arrow still sticking out between the eyelids.

Anna jumped off of Noishe, his bravery not as high as Anna's and took the baskets and rope from his shoulders and replacing it on the back of her neck, walking forward towards the creature and setting the baskets down near its head and shoulders. She untied them from each other, first picking up the apple gel basket and climbing up the monster's shoulder, kneeling down on the side of its neck and sliding closer to its cheek, kneeling down close to its huge and sharply toothed mouth.

She pulled its lip down before sliding all the apple gels in between its teeth and gums, before she felt the creature swallow them all in one swift motion.

"This might make you feel better," Anna stated, sliding down back to the ground and setting the basket down next to the herb basket.

"Thank you, child," it said in a stronger voice, before its head rose and it sat up slightly.

Anna picked up the herbs and made her way back over to the creature, climbing and sliding down its large arm before walking to the wound, the monster's eye following her as she made her way towards the large wound, her boots sticking in the layer of blood. She set the basket up onto the other leg, taking a few of the dried herbs gently before crushing them into dust in her hands, making a large ball of thin, dried green dust.

She stepped closer to the large line wound and opened her hand carefully, kneeling down slowly and blowing the dust into the bottom of the wound. It reacted immediately, bubbled then glowed but the skin that the creature actually had hooked and grew over the wound and muscle. Anna grabbed more of the herbs, continuing the process up to its top shoulder, and still having a few of the herbs left as the day began to fall into the sunset. Anna held the basket under her arm before crawling onto its shoulder, and up its neck, settling herself on the top of its large head and looking down at the injured eye.

"That's gonna have to come out," Anna said, looking at the arrow.

"Do it quickly then," the monster said in a quieter tone, something softer about it.

Anna grabbed a hold of the end of the arrow and pulled some of the lid up, looking into the fiery eye, before yanking the arrow out, the monster flinching but barely moving.

Anna took the last of the dried plants and crumbled them into one palm, sliding down and opening the eye further with some effort and pouring the dust into the eye, before it foamed and then glowed, the hold in the iris gone.

The monster stood up with Anna still present on its head, blinking but able to see once again, before setting its head down slowly and letting Anna slide onto the ground.

"You are a very wise child," it said calmly. "I thank you for your help."

"The way I see it you're protecting me unintentionally," Anna laughed, picking up the other basket and hooking both under her arm and picking up the rope. "It's the least I can do."

The monster nodded. Anna whistled loudly, Noishe keeping his distance before but came to her quickly, letting her climb onto his shoulders before they bolted off and the Guardian of the valley moved on its own towards its home, the ground vibrating under its large paws.

Anna cleaned herself up, using a small amount of what was rest of the dried herbs on her small cuts, but what was she going to say to Kratos about her clothing?

She sighed heavily as she reset the rope in the room, before making herself dinner and hearing the thunder once again in the night, not afraid of it anymore.

* * *

End Chapter 15--fishes just died dunno when I'll be able to put up the next chapter.


	16. Chapter 16 Age

**Long Ago**

**The Tale Of A Dead Mother

* * *

**

**Inspired completely by a fanfic entitled "Thoughts On A Forbidden Romance" by Lady Nephenee Ranulf. I must give this writer credit. Just from reading this story it has given me the inspiration to write this fanfic. I don't own Tales Of Symphonia or its characters, just wanted to write something about them. SPOILERS IF YOU HAVE NOT FINISHED THE GAME DO NOT READ THIS FANFIC! Finish the game first and be a good little fan. SPECIAL THANKS TO LADY NEPHENEE RANULF, TAKAMINEROCKS, KRATOS WILDER, **Lyra the Sorceress of Scholars, Sunfrost, Vincent's Angel of Chaos, Tabatha is Martel, Fehize, WindRyu Hyroko, Servant of Mother Earth, RedDiamondWarrior, Lloyd-forever, Sarinna,** AND CLEARHEART FOR REVIEWING!

* * *

**

Chapter 16----Age

Kratos' steps were quicker than usual, a new large satchel tied to his belt filled with smaller bags of seeds and another bag of gald, his mind missed Anna although he wouldn't let it on. Walking up the side of a grassy hill he knew he was getting close and that the old cabin would be coming over the horizon soon. But something else, something was strange with the grassy landscape.

A strange section of the grass had been flattened, rocks and small boulders scattered around it as well as a stranger scent in the air. Kratos stopped his footsteps and turned towards the massacred grass and ground, stepping towards it before realizing the large section had been covered in dead blood turned brown from baking in the sunlight. He stepped into the odd circles, judging the situation and trying to figure out what exactly had happened while he was gone.

There was a clink under his foot, not rock and not dirt. He looked down and saw something half buried under belt grass and rubble, tossing it away with his boot and seeing the glimmer of a sword. He knelt down and picked up the metal piece carefully.

Desian sword…

The Desians had come Kratos now seeing some of the reminisce of a crossbow, a staff, and even armor, and from the look of how much blood it had become their burial ground. He tossed the sword down, walking further into the area and feeling one of the boulders carefully. It looked like the rocks inside the deep mountainside, the same strange rocks the monster there was made of. It looked to be that the ancient beast had taken care of them. Hopefully none had found the Inn thinking it would be a refuge from the great beast.

Kratos glanced around again, making sure there was no one, before his keen eyes spotted something else, something strange.

There was a dried herb that looked to be the same as ones that grew far upside the mountain, lying inside a large groove made recently in the ground, crackling in the slow breeze that swiped at the grasses that hadn't been flattened.

His mind immediately went to Anna. She had collected several of them, but ho had one gotten all the way down here?

He glanced around for clothing, for hair, anything signaling she had been hurt…worse yet eaten…

He whistled loudly, if Noishe could hear…

Kratos stepped quickly out of the circle, running up the hillside in haste before he saw the white and green animal prancing into view.

* * *

The door had burst open as Anna heard it downstairs in the bathroom, placing her torn shirt in the warm water trying to rinse it and clean it of dirt and blood. She had found other shirts to wear as she worked her hardest to clean the fabric.

"Anna!" Kratos called from upstairs.

"Down here!" Anna answered loudly. She had been trying to figure out her explanation all night the night before and most of this morning as she went to find more healing herbs and collect apples. But ever since this morning when she ate breakfast she felt sick to her stomach, strange for her since she hadn't been sick in a very long time even at the human ranch. She didn't know if she was actually getting sick or if it was because she hadn't had this much different foods in a very long time, or from…something else entirely.

She heard his footsteps thunder down the stairs, before darting into the bathroom as she stood and dried her hands on the old tan shirt.

His face was worried but once he took in she was alright he took a quick step forward and held her tight against his chest, holding onto her back. She wrapped her arms around his neck, trying to comfort him as she stood in slight shock about his quick gesture.

"You are alright," he replied quietly.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she laughed in his ear and running her fingers through hair.

"I saw Desian weapons," he said with a small amount of nervousness.

"They were here, your friend ate them," Anna said lightly, pushing back slightly and placing her hand on his cheek. Kratos gave her a questioning look at the word friend. "The large monster that lives up in the mountains. It said I smelled like you, ancient blood none the less…"

"It did not touch you?" Kratos demanded, placing his hands on her shoulders and looking at her for any remains of injuries, cuts or anything else.

"No, Kratos," Anna laughed, shaking her head in amusement. "What did it mean by ancient blood, Kratos? And why do I smell like it?"

Kratos didn't say anything in response, his eyes were still questioning her.

"I saw it, running when I was in one of the trees, and I went to investigate," Anna responded to his look. "It was going to eat me, but then I smelled like you, and…"

Anna glanced down at the new satchel, but looked under it at Kratos' sword.

"It said something about your sword. That's how I really knew it was talking about you."

"Why was one of your herbs near the battle site?" Kratos demanded immediately, trying to change her thoughts from him to her.

"It was injured, I helped," Anna responded. "I don't think it wants to eat me anymore."

"You are either extremely brave," Kratos said in an amused tone, "Or extremely foolish."

"Oh, I see how it is," Anna stated. "When it's you going off and battling giant monsters it's brave, if it's me than its imbecilic."

"I did not say that," Kratos replied playfully.

"But you mean it," Anna responded. "Now, give me your clothes, I'm washing mine anyway, and you can tell me about this ancient blood issue."

Kratos pushed away from her and untied his top belt, slipping the satchel from it and handing it to her as he took off his sword as well.

"I bought you as many seeds as I could," Kratos said lightly as he pulled his shoulder part off, then his top shirt. Anna opened the bag and saw all the small bags, each labeled.

"Hopefully this will keep you from leaving all the time," Anna stated as she walked to the door and tied it on the handle, hoping there she wouldn't forget about it.

"How will it do that?" Kratos questioned her as she took his clothing and slowly soaked it into the hot water.

"I need you to help me build a garden in the back," Anna stated. "And once we get things growing you won't have to go and buy food as much, or seeds if I can do it right."

Kratos nodded as he slipped off his boots and shed himself of his pants, wearing thin white shorts underneath. Anna submerged them as well, the water becoming dirtier with just the addition.

"What have you been up to?" She asked him and looking towards him. Kratos grunted in response, only crossing his arms, not as nervous around her as he once was. Anna swiped water from the tub with her palm and splashed it at him, hitting his face and arms as she smiled widely at him. Kratos uncrossed his arms seriously, Anna knew better than to think he was serious and continued back to her chore.

"Kratos," she called sternly. "Tell me about this ancient blood, please."

Kratos shifted on his bare feet as Anna waited for an answer.

"Kratos."

"I have been an angel for a very long time," Kratos stated. "That is all you need to know."

"How long?" Anna asked immediately. Kratos' mouth became tight. "Ancient is a strange word to use for blood, Kratos."

"Four thousand years," Kratos answered. Anna stopped her scrubbing, turning to him.

"Four thousand years old," Anna repeated. "Four thousand?"

Kratos nodded.

"Does it have to do with you being…an Angel then?" Anna asked curiously.

"It does," Kratos said in a lower tone. "And the cruxis crystal I have in my hand."

"It makes it so you don't ever get old?" Anna asked, "Or die?"

"Not of old age, no," Kratos answered.

"You must have seen…everything," Anna stated with wider eyes. "And…had everything…"

"No," Kratos stated, shaking his head and kneeling next to her n the floor. "I never…would have imagined meeting you."

"You won't die, when I die," Anna said in a sort of realistic yet painful tone. Kratos stopped his thoughts with the words, he had never thought of it.

"I do not know," he whispered, looking into his reflection on the dirty surface water. He saw Anna's face there as well, her eyes pained, but she looked towards him with a sympathetic countenance.

"My father would have really not liked you," Anna laughed suddenly. Kratos looked at her quickly.

"Why?"

"Well, for one you probably know a lot more than he does," Anna laughed. "And you're older than he is, and there was the small matter of…being a cruxis. That wouldn't have helped either."

"You are…alright with it then?" Kratos asked.

"There's not much I can do about it," Anna laughed again, "Is there?"

"I suppose not," Kratos answered, smiling slightly at her.

"So why would I smell like your blood?" Anna questioned.

"I do not know, I have not bled on you," Kratos joked looking back to Anna when her face seemed different, her eyes searching in the water as if she were reading it. "Anna? Is there something wrong?"

"No," she laughed with a small smile, her eyes still showed the seriousness she had taken over before. "No, of course not. I'm just glad you're back safely."

She submerged her arms again as she continued to scrub the clothes against the rough bottom of the tub before draining the dirty water by pulling a hole open in the bottom of the tub, the water falling down onto the hard floor but a small strange vent in the floor where the water fell through as well. Kratos watched her carefully as she shut the hole again, filling the tub yet again with warm water.

"Are you hungry?" Anna asked Kratos suddenly as she wiped her hands clean of water. "It'll take a little bit for the tub to fill again and I have some sandwiches in the kitchen from lunch."

"Of course," Kratos answered. He glanced into the filling tub, before noticing the strange tears on Anna's shirt.

"What happened to your shirt?" Kratos asked suddenly, picking up the wet garment and sliding his fingers through one of the rips. Anna's face turned to a lied innocence, her face obviously guilty.

"I…aha…had to help out the monster…" Anna said slowly. "It got in…over its head and…well…"

"You were in the fight?" Kratos demanded, almost snapping at her.

"Very little of it," Anna stated, trying to defend herself. "If I hadn't they would have killed it and then they would have come and found me anyway, and I didn't even really get hurt, at all."

Her stomach bubbled in pain suddenly, her hand clenching it tightly. Kratos slid closer to her, wrapping his arm around her shoulder.

"Anna."

"It's alright," Anna stated. "It's just my stomach, it…hasn't felt the best these last few days."

"Do you need anything?" Kratos asked, still very much so unclothed.

"No," Anna laughed half heartedly, trying to make him less worried. "It's probably just these wild herbs, they're stronger, and I haven't eaten this much food in years."

"I shall make you some tea," Kratos whispered as she stabled herself and ignored her stomach. Did she dare tell him what she thought now? No, not yet. She wasn't even sure herself…

She started washing the clothing again, shutting off the water and beginning to scrub it on the bottom again, Kratos' clothes luckily not as dirty as they were before.

* * *

That night Anna fell asleep quickly, something about it bothering Kratos, or the fact that Anna had to fight while he was gone. That was what he was preparing her for, but he didn't expect the Desians to get so close so soon.

He had taken some of the older clothes for the night, his usual uniform still drying from being washed and would probably not be dry even in the morning.

He felt the ground shift and shake, the supposed monster was out again hunting. He blew out the candle on the table in their bedroom, he had been sitting and watching her sleep for some time from there. Kratos stood up and quietly left the Inn, seeing the large creature walking through the valley of ruins, oddly enough looking as if it were heading towards the Inn. Kratos stepped out into the open, the monsters fiery eyes catching sight of him. Kratos stopped his steps down into the valley as the monster took two steps closer, bowing its head slightly at him as it still towered over his head.

"Lord," it greeted respectfully.

"What is your business here?" Kratos asked slightly cold.

"I have come to make sure you have returned," the monster stated. "Your young mate has taken it upon herself to protect your Inn."

"So I have learned," Kratos replied. "And I also have learned that she helped you as well, old one."

"She did, very quickly," the monster said in a sort of distained voice as if the words were a bad taste in its mouth. "She is very young for you, would you not say Lord?"

"She is," Kratos stated. "But she is also very young for you, guardian of the mountain."

The creature laughed.

"I would not take her from you, Lord. But I will protect her for you, as she did for me."

"What did you mean when you said you could smell my blood on her, great creature?" Kratos questioned it. Its face changed to confusion, then it looked rather amused with itself.

"If you do not know yet, my Lord, I shall not spoil anything for you," the monster stated in a low growl. "If you shall excuse me, I must be on my way, I feel hungry again."

"Be on your way, Beast," Kratos ordered, bowing his head slightly at the great monster. The creature's head fell in respect as well, before he bounded off back towards the end of the mountainside, the ground shaking from under Kratos.

Kratos turned back around, walking back into the Inn and as he turned he saw Anna sitting up in bed, her face pale and her hand over her mouth. Kratos stepped inside quickly and looked at her with his concerned eyes.

"Nothing," Anna answered. "I just felt sick for a moment, but it's passed."

"Are you sure you are alright?" Kratos whispered, sliding into bed next to her and letting her lean against his chest. She nodded, scooting closer to him and letting her eyes close, sleeping was one thing she could do at the moment, especially if she could listen to Kratos' heartbeat deep within his chest.

* * *

End Chapter 16-----back on track...sort of lol dunno when the next one will be updated, but thanx for dealing with me!


	17. Chapter 17 Training

**Long Ago**

**The Tale Of A Dead Mother

* * *

**

**Inspired completely by a fanfic entitled "Thoughts On A Forbidden Romance" by Lady Nephenee Ranulf. I must give this writer credit. Just from reading this story it has given me the inspiration to write this fanfic. I don't own Tales Of Symphonia or its characters, just wanted to write something about them. SPOILERS IF YOU HAVE NOT FINISHED THE GAME DO NOT READ THIS FANFIC! Finish the game first and be a good little fan. SPECIAL THANKS TO LADY NEPHENEE RANULF, TAKAMINEROCKS, KRATOS WILDER, **Lyra the Sorceress of Scholars, Sunfrost, Vincent's Angel of Chaos, Tabatha is Martel, Fehize, WindRyu Hyroko, Servant of Mother Earth, RedDiamondWarrior, Lloyd-forever, Sarinna,** AND CLEARHEART FOR REVIEWING! **

**Since you ppl review so darn fast (which makes me more happy than anything!) I'm already putting up the next chapter lol. Hope you enjoy it!

* * *

**

Chapter 17------Training

Kratos had gathered what was left of the weapons over two months ago, trying to hide any evidence of a fight there or that Desians had been killed. There would be more if none had contacted their leader, but so far there had only been the one incident.

He had only gone to leave two times since the last month, the two of them been together for almost three and a half months since they had started living in the Inn. He had also picked up books from some vendor's in Triet, hoping to check on the area as well to see if Desians had made the city a point of reference. Since Iselia seemed to be protected from Desian forces he felt no need to go there, but at some points Kratos had stumbled upon the small village, buying and trading there, their goods sometimes cheaper if they needed something closer.

Anna had started trying to make her garden behind the Inn where most of the trees were, but the patch she had chosen had sunlight frequently, the only problem was watering it and getting the water there. But other than that chore the garden was flourishing with as many as a dozen different plants. They had already gathered some of the vegetables and roots, Kratos cleaning out the basement cupboards free of what little bugs they had and began to have food in their storage, what Anna had hoped for to keep Kratos from leaving. Soon the fall months would be upon them, and the mountainside would begin to freeze over with ice and snow. Supplying for the winter would be critical but at the moment their resources looked to be more than enough for it, as long as they dried them, keeping them from going rotten. Wood had been gathered and placed inside to keep it dry as well, along with the end of the hot summer came storms of rain, flooding the lower parts of the valley and ruins but the Inn high enough up for it not ot be affected.

With the new weapons they no longer had to use the strange wooden rods to practice Anna's continuous training, making sure that she could defend herself under any circumstances. She had improved, vastly, but not much could disturb them here, practicing one of the many ways they had spent their time together.

His arm flew downwards, one of the Desian swords clenched in his hand as Anna blocked his strike with another of them, the movements fast as Kratos pushed Anna on the defensive. Anna's feet were somewhat unsteady as she stepped backwards, before Kratos lunged forward for her side. Anna slid her waist away from the blade, grabbing Kratos' wrist and slamming her back into Kratos' open body and elbowing him hard in the stomach. She slid her hand higher before flipping him over her shoulder and having him land hard on his back.

She stopped as he lay in the shadow of the leaves of trees, spots of sunlight dancing across the rough ground. Both breathed in and out hard, Anna stepping back from Kratos as he rose slowly to his feet.

"When are we stopping?" Anna asked in a harsher tone, holding her sword up towards Kratos. She had become much more aggressive lately, especially with training, giving Kratos a unique challenge with her.

"When I feel that you have truly had enough," Kratos replied, stepping forward quickly and once again engaging her in combat. He spun his arm around, swiping the blade of Anna's sword and almost knocking it from her hand. He had his opening suddenly, her arm across her chest as her stomach was open, her body seeming to move in slow motion as Kratos sent a strike forward. Anna caught the toes of her boot, shoving herself away from his blade again as his body still lunged forward, the back of her knee and leg clenching around his wrist as she balanced on her free hand. She pulled her leg down his hand, crushing the hilt of the sword from his fingers before swinging herself back on her feet as Kratos hit her wrist, the sword flying up and Kratos catching it before pointing it at Anna.

"If you wish to get rid of your enemy's weapon, make sure they cannot find another," Kratos stated as Anna's shoulders moved up and down with her heavy breathing.

"No more training," she said in a harsh tone, beginning to walk away from Kratos.

"No, Anna," Kratos said in a stern tone. "We are still training."

Anna didn't stop her walk towards the Inn, her body sweating. She felt she had enough, now she just felt angry for no real reason but the more she fought the more the anger rose.

Kratos rose up in the air and jumped in front of her, looking at her sternly. Anna almost growled in her throat, before she picked up the sword she had knocked out of Kratos' hand. She swung at him, his sword catching her blade before she continued striking him, swinging her tied hair around as she spun to strike him harder.

Kratos jumped back slightly, trying to reclaim his footing before charging forward and swinging his sword up, Anna blocking him as he continued his assault. Anna suddenly caught Kratos' chest wide open, slamming her hand under his chin, grabbing his wrist with the sword and twisting it free, slamming her hand into his stomach again, or was going to when his other hand caught her elbow and shoved her away. But it only shoved her around. She spun on her foot and slammed her boot into Kratos' chest, sending him onto his back again and Anna slid and straddled him quickly, holding his body down by his hips as the sword she had pressed against Kratos' throat, one hand on the hilt while the other's palm on the end of the sword to chop into his throat.

Both sat in silence, breathing harder than before, unmoving. Kratos heartbeat was pounding louder in his ears as she stared at him, sweat streaming down her temples and forehead.

"No more training," she growled as she leaned closer to him, before throwing her sword off to the side and getting off of Kratos, walking back towards the Inn, fed up with the exercise as she swiped the sweat from her brow.

Kratos didn't stop her, he was trying to figure out what had happened moments before, and why she had suddenly left. He felt a need rising suddenly within him as he stood quickly from the ground, Anna already disappearing inside.

She sighed heavily as she leaned her body over the sink downstairs in the kitchen, turning on the faucet and rubbing her face with the cold water when she heard Kratos' boots step into the room. She shut off the faucet, wiping her face away with a piece of cloth next to the sink as he stepped up beside her.

"No more," she stated to him, throwing the cloth down hard, before Kratos' hand gripped her top arm and turned her slowly.

"No more training," Kratos repeated before grasping her around her waist and pulling her into his chest, kissing her deeply and holding onto her tightly. He wasn't going to let her escape again.

* * *

Anna had started to prepare dinner, Kratos helping her by cutting the tops of roots and peeling them for her as she yanked and ripped fresh herbs she had collected earlier that morning into smaller pieces. She washed them clean, then took the better leaves and threw them into the boiling pot where Anna was slowly cooking meat as well. 

That was when something strange happened.

She was leaning against the countertop, when there was a strange feeling deep within her, something was moving. Her hands dropped the herbs she was holding onto the top of the counter, wondering what had happened. She felt it again, something…was moving inside her, like a flutter, like butterflies inside her. She leaned against the stone, breathing in strangely. That was what caught Kratos' attention.

He turned around to her, gathering what he had gotten done and placing it into the pot as he looked at her. Anna's face was almost scared, or confused, he couldn't tell which. He walked closer to her, touching her hand as it clenched the edge of the countertop.

"Anna?" he questioned. Her hand grabbed his wrist quickly, before she placed it on her lower stomach, turning to him with shining eyes. He at first didn't understand what she was showing him, when he felt something strange almost push against his hand. His face shifted into confusion as well, holding his hand there to make sure he had felt it, make sure he had truly felt it.

It moved again, not as pronounced as before, but it moved.

Anna's smile came through her confusion as Kratos' eyes watched hers.

"That is…that is…" Kratos stuttered.

"A baby," Anna whispered. "That's a baby, Kratos. That's our baby."

There was a silence after the words that both of them seemed to need to let the idea sink in.

"How…" Kratos seemed to ask himself as Anna started to laugh with the comment.

"You silly man," she giggled, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"What do we…do?" Kratos asked, so very confused with the situation.

"We wait," Anna stated still laughing at him. "Then, after a while, he will be big enough to want to come out."

Kratos' eyes grew huge with the thought.

"Haven't you ever…seen or been around someone who was pregnant, Kratos?" Anna questioned.

"I haven't…no…truthfully," Kratos stuttered.

"What have you been doing for four thousand years? Living under a rock?" Anna giggled, before letting go of him and looking to check on the sort of roast. She joked about his age often, most of the time he just ignored it but this time his lack of the knowledge made things worse, especially for his age.

"I have not been under rocks," Kratos replied in a rather defensive tone.

"It will come out in a few months," Anna laughed. "I'm going to need help with that."

"I do not have much experience with children," Kratos said nervously. "I do not know—"

"Kratos," Anna said calmly, placing her hand on his cheek. "You'll do fine, you've got a long time before it comes."

"I…was not expecting this, it has just caught me off guard," Kratos said.

"Well, you should have been expecting something," Anna said in a sly tone. Kratos face turned to almost embarrassment with her comment. "Don't look like that, Kratos, you very well should have been, especially lately."

Kratos swallowed nervously, but his nose caught the new smells coming from the pot and took his mind from his embarrassed state.

"You want some?" Anna asked as his face had grown closer to the pot.

"It smells delicious," Kratos replied, "And yes, I would."

"It's almost done, go and get some plates," Anna laughed. She was always laughing at him, he had gotten used to it by now.

The strange fluttering from inside her took hold again, surprising her and causing her to gasp.

"You really want to make sure we know you're there, don't you little one?" Anna asked quietly to herself. Kratos heard her but knew she was talking to the small life growing inside her, letting her have a moment in her own privacy. She touched her lower abdomen, smiling to herself. "We do now, don't worry."

Kratos brought the plates towards her and stood waiting for her signal that it was done.

Soon they were eating with themselves again in the calm of the coming night, taking refuge in the only room on the other side of the Inn, Anna and Kratos had turned it into a dining room with Kratos' help with building a table. The Inn had plenty of chairs to go around, and since the two other bedrooms besides their own were not being used as bedrooms they had moved all the chairs into this room. The other beds had been used to create the table, their wooden parts anyway.

"I should see a doctor," Anna stated as Kratos ate his dinner quickly.

"A doctor? Why?" He asked her in a stern tone.

"To make sure everything's alright, I've never been pregnant before…and I'm pretty sure you haven't."

Kratos snickered, something he rarely did, but he caught himself, stopped and cleared his throat.

"I do not know if that is the best idea, we still do not know if the Desians think there is something here or not," Kratos stated.

"You've been plenty of places, Kratos," Anna stated, "There has to be a good doctor in one of the places you were."

"I would rather have you taken somewhere nearby," Kratos said. "I do not know if a long journey is a good idea."

"A closer doctor would be easier, especially if we need to find them within a short amount of time," Anna pondered as she finished her food. "What about Triet? Is there a doctor there?"

"Triet?" Kratos questioned. "I do not know."

"Well, Drien and his grandfather would, now that they've been there for a while," Anna stated, wanting to get out of the valley more than she knew.

"So they would," Kratos stated. "But we will have to be very careful about it. I will go ahead and check on them, to make sure Triet is not crawling with Desians—"

"Kratos, you're worrying too much," Anna replied. "You can check when we arrive."

"I would rather check the place out first," Kratos stated. "It would keep you safer."

Anna shook her head. He was so protective of her, and she had a feeling that it as going to just get worse from now on.

"I shall head towards Triet tomorrow morning, and see if there will be any interference with the Desians. If there is I shall think of other places to take you, but if there is not we shall go in two days," Kratos replied sternly.

"I'll agree to that," Anna said in a playful tone of voice, as if humoring him.

Kratos gave her a furtive look, before the rain began to pound outside once again, the sun setting and the area cast in reds and oranges, making the rain look golden as it fell from the dark clouded sky.

"What a strange thing," Anna stated as she stared out the window. "I've never seen anything like that before."

"It is a rare occurrence indeed," Kratos said quietly, "There will be a rainbow, somewhere in the sky."

"A rainbow? Really?" Anna asked excitedly, standing up from the table and walking to the door.

"Anna—"

The door had already shut. There she went again.

Kratos stood up from the table, gathering both their plates and placing the left over food onto one. He walked to the door and opened it when a surprise happened. Noishe, soaking wet stepped inside and shook his head and body free of water, somewhat on Kratos.

"Dry off," Kratos ordered to him, setting the plates down for him to finish what they had not, before walking outside, knowing he would get wet anyway. Anna was searching in the orange sky for the rainbow under the cover of one of the large trees, before she spotted it just on the edge of one of the peaks.

"There!" she called out excitedly as Kratos trotted towards her, following her finger to see the phenomenon. He stood behind her and let her lean against his chest as he wrapped his arms around her, trying to cover her from the little rain that was piercing through the leaves.

"I haven't seen a rainbow in a very long time," she replied in a calm tone. "It's been a strange night, hasn't it?"

"It has been an important night," Kratos said in his stern yet gentle countenance.

"Mm," she answered in her content tone, watching as the storm slowly got worse and the light fade over the horizon, taking the rainbow with it. Kratos sighed heavily, wondering if he should get her inside before the cold of the night.

"We should go inside," Kratos said as the rain began to increase and the thunder boomed far off over the mountainside.

"No, not yet," she said in a pleading tone. "Just a little longer, I love the rain."

"When the lightning starts, we shall go inside, alright?" Kratos somewhat ordered, she nodded, leaning harder against him and hiding her hair under his chin.

* * *

End Chapter 17-----Aww, more nice moments with Anna and Kratos. Don't you love it? lol I hope you liked this one. I dunno when I'll get the next one up, but its looking like this story's going to be put into three seperate parts after all. If it took me this long to write so Lloyd was even inside Anna, its going to take a while with Lloyd when he's born lol. This might even have to turn into four parts...but I'm guessing only one more after this one. Thanx for reading! 


	18. Chapter 18 Doctor

**Long Ago**

**The Tale Of A Dead Mother

* * *

**

**Inspired completely by a fanfic entitled "Thoughts On A Forbidden Romance" by Lady Nephenee Ranulf. I must give this writer credit. Just from reading this story it has given me the inspiration to write this fanfic. I don't own Tales Of Symphonia or its characters, just wanted to write something about them. SPOILERS IF YOU HAVE NOT FINISHED THE GAME DO NOT READ THIS FANFIC! Finish the game first and be a good little fan. SPECIAL THANKS TO LADY NEPHENEE RANULF, TAKAMINEROCKS, KRATOS WILDER, Lyra the Sorceress of Scholars, Sunfrost, ****Vincent's Angel of Chaos****Tabatha is Martel****Fehize****WindRyu Hyroko****Servant of Mother Earth****, RedDiamondWarrior, Lloyd-forever, Sarinna, ****Brendan Aurabolt**** AND CLEARHEART FOR REVIEWING!

* * *

**

Chapter 18-----Doctor

Kratos had left in the morning before Anna had awoke, of course her body was feeling sick most of the night and sleep only coming in the early, early morning. He ran most of the way, flying would have been risky, but running getting to Triet fast enough.

There were merchants, there were mercenaries, townsfolk, but there seemed to be no Desians, not out in the open anyway.

In the valley Anna woke with the sunlight creeping up the side of the bed, feeling the empty space beside her. She blinked and yawned, realizing Kratos had already left for Triet. Standing up off of the bed she slipped into her robe and boots, on her way to begin to check and weed the garden, the rain before already watering it for her, when she heard Noishe whining from outside.

She walked through the hallway and opened the door, Noishe sticking his head against her shoulder and whining louder.

"What is it?" she asked before stepping aside and letting Noishe inside. She looked out onto the horizon and that was when she realized what Noishe was so scared over. The monster was in the valley, walking through the deep flooded areas like puddles up towards the Inn.

"Ohh, I see," Anna replied, stepping out of the Inn and shutting the door behind her. She slowly untied the red ribbon from her wrist and pulled her hair back tightly and tying it back, just as she had done ever since her hair was long enough.

The ground shook as the monster stepped closer, easily climbing up the hillside and waiting for Anna to step closer from under the tree's cover.

"Good morning!" she greeted loudly as she walked closer, the sunlight hitting her with warmth. The monster merely nodded his head to her. "Is there something you wanted old one?"

"Your husband left this morning in a very big hurry," the monster stated as its head fell closer to Anna, both had become rather good acquaintances.

"He's seeking out a doctor," Anna replied with a smirk on her face.

"A doctor? For what purpose?" the monster questioned as it slowly laid itself down in the tall grass, the ground shaking again as its body hit.

"Why, I thought you would have known," Anna said. "You already knew far more than you let on."

"AH, so the doctor has to do with the unborn babe, does it?" the creature questioned, some of the pebbles falling from its mouth and face.

"Perhaps," Anna said in a happier manner.

"I must say it took you a while to realize what you were carrying," the creature replied in a snotty tone.

"We humans aren't as intuitive as other creatures," Anna laughed, "Or have that distinct sense of smell to sniff out ancient blood inside others."

"A small talent," the creature responded. "Not as special as your healing arts."

"I am no healer," Anna said lightly, "But I help when I can."

"As one should."

"Has he asked you to make sure I don't leave?" Anna asked the monster suddenly.

"No he has not, child," the monster stated in a humored tone, "But I am sure he would like you to stay put, with the little one growing inside you."

"I will be," Anna replied quietly, before the strange feeling of movement inside came to her again. She placed her hand on her lower stomach again, wondering why it wanted to move all the time.

"Making its presence known is it?" the monster suddenly questioned.

"Yes," Anna answered. "It has decided that if it can move, it will."

"I see your first pup still thinks I would make it a snack," the monster laughed as Noishe peered from one of the windows from the inside.

"Sometimes I wonder if you wouldn't eat him," Anna laughed as well, "How is the edge of the valley fairing?"

"Ah, no more of those strangely dressed folk that almost killed me, if that's what you're worried about, only a few larger creatures, a spare vagabond or two, nothing out of the ordinary."

"Kratos seems to think that they will come back any day now," Anna said in an airy tone, looking out towards where he would have headed.

"Why are these so called men after you, young one?" the monster questioned in a more sympathetic tone.

"I don't exactly know," Anna replied, looking down at the crystal in her hand before twisting the ring on her finger nervously. "They're after Kratos because he helped me escape, he saved me."

The beast nodded its head, more of the rubble falling from its face.

"Old one," Anna said suddenly, a curious look on her face, "Kratos used to serve a higher master, do you have any idea who that could have been?"

"There were many different powers throughout time, child, I barely remember any and have been safe in my home so long I could not tell you," the monster said in a stern tone. "And he has not told me anything, he does not say much if anything at all to me."

"No," Anna laughed, "It takes him a while to actually say more than a few words."

"I shall take my leave of you, young one. I feel the need to hunt," it said in a louder tone, standing up quickly and bowing its head once to Anna.

"Of course," Anna replied politely, bowing her head as well before setting her legs farther a part in order to keep her balance easier. The monster stomped away, the echo of its body becoming weaker and weaker before the ground stopped its shaking. Anna walked back into the Inn, leaving the door open and letting Noishe stick his head out to make sure the monster had gone. He stepped out as Anna picked up one of her weaved baskets, walking to the garden in the back of the Inn and beginning to pick the grown food free, Noishe beside her and watching her carefully.

* * *

Kratos wandered the streets for a while longer, the afternoon light beating down on him in the desert town and trying to remember where Drien and his grandfather had ended up here. Luckily he had stumbled upon familiar surroundings, and a familiar face. 

Drien was playing outside with other children around, one of them far away and turned away from them as they tried to sneak closer to them. Kratos stepped up as well, but said nothing and let the children continue their game. The child far from them whipped around, about to yell when they looked at Kratos with wide eyes. The others turned to see what he was staring at, before Drien's smile came onto his face.

Kratos raised his finger to his lips as to keep Drien from saying his name and signaled him with the same finger to come closer. Drien quickly ran over to him, looking up at Kratos with excitement.

"How are you?" Kratos asked, trying to sound happy to see him.

"I'm good," Drien answered as his friends looked at the pair of them, whispering about his sword and his outfit.

"I am planning on bringing Anna here, Drien, can you tell your grandfather for me?" Kratos asked.

"Sure!" Drien answered his body even more excited to hear Anna was coming.

"Tomorrow morning, we shall meet you here," Kratos ordered, his head held higher.

"What's that?" Drien suddenly asked, looking at the ring around Kratos' finger.

"It is a wedding band," Kratos answered.

"Wait a second," Drien said suspiciously. "You're married to Anna…now?"

Kratos nodded once.

"That was fast, why isn't she with you now?" Drien questioned.

"She is safer here she is," Kratos stated. "And I need to find a doctor here before I bring her tomorrow."

"A doctor? Is she sick?" Drien asked in a worried voice, his eyes enlarging. Kratos shook his head again. "Then why does she need a doctor?"

"Your curiosity is appreciated, but I need to be on my way, Drien," Kratos replied, not wanting to tell him of Anna's pregnancy. If he thought marrying Anna was fast, her going to have a baby would be extremely fast.

"I know where the doctor is," a little girl replied, stepping up closer to Drien and hiding behind him. Why were others always listening in on his conversations?

"Can you take me there now?" Kratos asked her in a serious tone. The little girl shied away a little bit but nodded her head. Kratos looked at Drien.

"I'll go and tell my grandpa," Drien replied, running off and leaving the little girl with Kratos. She stared at him before she pointed down towards the area full of houses, walking through the other children, Kratos following closely behind.

The houses were made out of strange stone, gritty like sand while the doors were made of planks of wood. The little girl kept looking behind her, making sure Kratos was there as well as sneaking looks at his face, the tallest man she had ever seen in her life.

She stopped her steps suddenly and pointed towards another similar house to the rest, but the front door was down in the ground a few steps and wide open.

"Thank you," Kratos stated, shooing the girl off back to where she came from. He stepped down the stairs, glancing into the shady house and seeing a man sitting as a slender desk, rugs decorated the floor and walls as well as a dozen strange instruments.

He wore a tan coat as well as a small strange instrument that dangled down either side of his neck, hanging limply like a dead snake.

"I need to speak to a doctor," Kratos replied in an ordering tone. The man looked up from his paperwork laid across the desk top, giving Kratos an odd glance.

"You don't look like you need a doctor," the man stated, looking back down at his papers while he slid the chair back with his legs, standing.

"I particularly do not need one," Kratos said. "My wife does. She is pregnant."

"Ah, I see," the man responded as he stepped over to Kratos, looking behind him, expecting to see the woman.

"She is not here at the moment, I wanted to make sure I could find a doctor before I brought her," Kratos explained, realizing how humorous the situation must have looked.

"Bring her here, I'll check on her," the man responded.

"I will bring her here tomorrow," Kratos commanded. "If that is alright."

"Alright," the man laughed. "Your name is?"

"My name is…" Kratos thought quickly, trying to think of another name to use. "Is Lloyd."

"Well, Lloyd, congratulations and I shall see you and hopefully your wife tomorrow."

He stepped back over to his desk, sliding himself back in and looking back down at his paperwork. Kratos walked slowly back out, his face in thought and as he left the doctor laughed at him, who goes to a doctor without the person they want, looked at?

* * *

"Ah, Lloyd," the doctor greeted as Kratos stepped inside the next day as promise. There were people inside the small area unlike last time, walking up the stairs and down with a few other women leading them, asking them questions and examining them. "I wasn't expecting you this early." 

Anna stepped in behind him, glancing around the place with her amber brown eyes. She looked at Kratos curiously after hearing the doctor call him by a different name, but accepted it and followed him the rest of the way, smiling widely.

"And this must be your wife," the doctor greeted, bowing his head. "Congratulations on the baby."

"Thank you," Anna said politely.

"Marcy," the doctor called back. One of the young women downstairs looked towards them. "Is one of the rooms upstairs available?"

"Yes, number two is free now," she stated then saw to her patient. Anna looked at the injured carefully in the room, all covered in dust and cuts. "There was an accident in one of the mines. That's why there are so many here."

Anna nodded lightly. Kratos held onto her hand to comfort her, before the doctor turned around and began to walk towards the stairs.

"Follow me please."

Kratos let Anna step ahead of him, keeping close to her as well as keeping an eye on the situation around him. Even if there was just an accident, he couldn't be too careful with a crowd around, someone could be hiding in the innocent, waiting to spot them.

Up the wooden steps there was a short sunny hallway with a large window at the end of it, and four rooms making up the second floor each having a number carved into the thick wood, two rooms on either side of the hallway.

He opened one of the doors and glanced around to make sure no one was inside, before letting Anna and Kratos step into the room first, shutting the door behind him. There was a tall window closer to one of the corners and a table placed against the wall in the small, squashed room.

"Now, this is your first baby?" he asked as he pulled the long instrument from his neck.

"Yes," Anna answered, watching as the doctor motioned for her to sit up onto a tall wooden table. Kratos helped her up, standing next to her closely as the doctor untied her robe and lifting her shirt off of her stomach.

"Well, then you must be very excited for it," the doctor stated, placing a round, metal disk against her lower abdomen before placing the other end of the instrument into one of his ears, listening carefully as his face contorted to concentration.

It felt cold on her stomach but she didn't move.

"I am," Anna answered.

"There it is, I can hear its heartbeat," the doctor replied, breathing in deeply. He pulled the strange shaped ball from his ear, wiping it off on his coat and handed the piece to Kratos. "Would you like to listen to it?"

Kratos' eyes widened but he took the piece and placed it inside his ear, listening carefully but hearing the noise.

"It may take a little bit to actually hear it," the doctor responded. "But its there, and that's what counts."

Kratos could hear it perfectly, the noise pumping fast.

"Is there something wrong? It is so fast…" Kratos questioned, almost lost with an odd feeling he had never felt before.

"No, that's normal," the doctor laughed. "Judging from how little you're showing and how faint its heartbeat is, I'd say you're about three months…have you felt anything?"

"Oh yes," Anna replied with a small amount of humor in the tone. "That's how we found out, actually."

"Most people find out that way," the doctor stated, pulling his instrument from her abdomen. "You look fine, how are you feeling?"

"My stomach doesn't feel the best sometimes," Anna said.

"That's pretty normal," the doctor stated. "Since this is your first baby do you have midwives for when the time comes? Sisters? Cousins?"

"Midwives?" Kratos asked in a lower tone.

Anna looked at Kratos and shook her head.

"There are midwives here of course, the women you've seen have delivered many babies here in Triet. If you would like once it gets closer to the delivery date you should come here," the doctor stated. "Is that alright Lloyd?"

"It sounds wise to me," Kratos replied as Anna smirked at him.

"Good, good," the doctor stated, letting Anna re-tie her robe. "Now, I want you to come back in about two months, you'll start to show more then just to make sure its heartbeat is just as strong. If there's anything else you're worried about come before then, what was your name?"

"Oh, my name's Sira," Anna answered, winking to Kratos as the doctor looked away.

* * *

They had arrived home just in time for Anna to make something. She was always cooking, it seemed to be something from her old life she loved. 

"You want to know something kind of eerie, Kratos?" Anna asked as she moved about the kitchen. "Or should I say Lloyd?"

"What is that?" Kratos questioned, ignoring her second question.

"My grandfather's name," Anna stated. "Was Lloyd."

Kratos turned towards her slowly as she scooped out the cooked and spices vegetables onto their plates.

"It's a good name," Anna replied. "Maybe we should name him that."

"Who?" Kratos questioned.

"The baby," Anna said with a wide smile.

"How do you know it is a him?" Kratos questioned her.

"Woman's intuition," Anna answered. "I have the same strong feeling with him as I did the first time I saw you."

Kratos didn't say anything, he didn't have to, they both understood each other.

"We're going to have to turn one of the rooms into the baby's room," Anna said as she handed him his plate and a fork. "And we'll need a cradle—"

"Anna, let us relax for the night," Kratos said with a smile towards her. "Tomorrow we can start what you wish."

* * *

End Chapter 18 


	19. Chapter 19 Chair

**Long Ago**

**The Tale Of A Dead Mother

* * *

**

**Inspired completely by a fanfic entitled "Thoughts On A Forbidden Romance" by Lady Nephenee Ranulf. I must give this writer credit. Just from reading this story it has given me the inspiration to write this fanfic. I don't own Tales Of Symphonia or its characters, just wanted to write something about them. SPOILERS IF YOU HAVE NOT FINISHED THE GAME DO NOT READ THIS FANFIC! Finish the game first and be a good little fan. SPECIAL THANKS TO LADY NEPHENEE RANULF, TAKAMINEROCKS, KRATOS WILDER, Lyra the Sorceress of Scholars, Sunfrost, ****Vincent's Angel of Chaos, ****Tabatha is Martel, ****Fehize, ****WindRyu Hyroko, ****Servant of Mother Earth****, RedDiamondWarrior, Lloyd-forever, Sarinna, ****Brendan Aurabolt**** AND CLEARHEART FOR REVIEWING!**

**In this chapter I use a song by Lena Park called "This Love". I did not write it and I give full credit to her for her wonderful work.

* * *

**

Chapter 19-----Chair

"The crib is beautiful, Kratos," Anna stated as her hand graced the outside of the wood edge, smoothed to perfection. They had cleared out the herbs room the month before, now working harder on creating a place for the baby just next to their own room, unfortunately Noishe's room next to the stairs had to be turned into the drying room. He didn't seem all too fazed with the change, sleeping under the table in the dining room was his new favorite place.

The winter season had come in a blaze of white, living next to the mountainside gave them an uncanny amount of snow and took Kratos a long while to clear out an area around the Inn in order to even see out the windows. Anna was showing, she had already visited the doctor after her two months had passed and both had stayed with Drien and his grandfather, Anna revealing the secret to Drien and from that moment Drien would give Kratos strange and sly looks. The doctor said the baby was fine but very large for a baby of five months, "Lloyd" was proving to be a large baby, as well as an avid kicker.

Kratos had been proving to be a talented craftsman, now not only making the table in the dining room, but in the short months where he hadn't left to collect more food, made a toy box, a smaller dresser, several high shelves and now a long, wooden crib, the bars as smooth as the top edges.

Anna's task now was to sew a baby blanket for the new arrival out of several of the extra blankets in the former bedrooms since she had already made a mattress from one of the large mattresses from the old beds, as well as small soft pillows.

The Inn was surprisingly warm in the winter, but that may have been Kratos' fault, his constant watch over the fireplace and making sure that the Inn was warm enough for Anna proving to be a good way to spend his time.

"Thank you," Kratos said, trying not to sound proud of his creation, but inside his mind he was somewhat. The sunlight had faded long before, the days shorter in the winter months. The only light in the room coming from the fireplace lit behind them.

"I have another project for you, Kratos," Anna said, kissing his cheek as her hand fell onto her round stomach.

"Another one already?" Kratos asked in his strangely curious tone.

"Well, once this is all done, we won't have to worry about it when the baby is born," Anna replied, when the larger baby Lloyd kicked her, making her jump slightly. "Although he seems to want out as soon as he possibly can."

"What happens if it is a girl?" Kratos questioned her, still not sure on how she could have known the baby was a boy.

"He's not," Anna replied, "But if it is a girl, we'll think of a name. But I'm telling you he's got your feet, he's a boy."

"What is this other project you want me to do?" Kratos asked as Anna leaned against his shoulder.

"A chair," Anna stated. Kratos looked at her, inhaling the scent in her hair but waiting for a more explanatory answer.

"A chair?"

"A rocking chair," Anna said calmly, "For our bedroom."

Kratos nodded once in response as Anna hid her face in his neck.

"You are tired," Kratos said in her ear in a lower voice. She sighed heavily, not wanting to admit it to him. "Come along then, its time for you to rest. I will start on the chair tomorrow."

He led Anna to the door by her hand, picking up the mattress she had created and placing it inside the crib, picking up the small pillows as well and organizing them at the top as Anna waited for him, leaning against the doorway.

Everything seemed to be coming together wonderfully, the room looked more and more for a child every time Kratos entered. He could feel his excitement for the baby growing every second, but only letting Anna see it. This was his child, never in his entire existence would he have guessed he would have such a wonderful gift. He never knew that this, a family could have been his, how did his luck turn so suddenly?

He wasn't happy before, he knew now how unhappy he actually was. His supposed life with the cruxis and the Desians, even watching the world change was nothing compared to his few months with Anna.

Anna had began to hum in the doorway as Kratos stared at the crib and its new additions. His face lifted to catch her eyes, his familiar questioning look in his brown eyes.

"It's another song my mother used to sing," Anna laughed. "A sad song, where a woman sings to the man she lost."

Kratos tilted his head.

"Why do you not sing it if it is a song?"

Anna laughed again, her smile light hearted.

"Alright," Anna replied. "I thought I sang this for you before…"

"I do not remember it."

"Maybe I sang it when you left," Anna replied. Kratos somewhat smiled but his face still seemed confused. Anna shook her head at him.

"Just listen to the words, it makes more sense if you hear it," Anna answered, before taking in a deep breathe.

"Only in your memories, there we are still alive

Somewhere in your dreams I'm singing you lullabies,

Time, time may have passed but, won't let me forget,

My life is an aching heart of untold regret,

Why did I ever let you go?

Now all I can do is watch the sky.

Oh hear my cry yellow moon up high

And take my soul into your lonely light

So that this love can fly a thousand miles

And lie on him tonight…

I know that I never loved you the way I should

Now how will I ever prove to you I could?

Why did I ever let you go?

Now all I can do is watch the sky.

Oh hear my cry yellow moon up high

And take my soul into your lonely light

So that this love can fly a thousand miles

And lie on him tonight…

Oh why…

Oh hear my cry yellow moon up high

And take my soul into your lonely light

So that this love can fly a thousand miles

And lie on him tonight

Oh hear my cry yellow moon up high

And take my soul into your lonely light

So that this love can fly a thousand miles

And lie on him tonight

Shine on him my love tonight…"

Kratos stared at her as her voice died, he was lost inside it. She tilted her head down at him.

"Time for bed?" Anna asked Kratos as his brown eyes shined in the firelight. Kratos swallowed but walked her and sent her to sleep.

* * *

Morning had come; the project of a rocking chair seemed to be a simple idea. Kratos looked in the wood they had stored downstairs for somewhere to start. The only difference between a regular chair and a rocking chair seemed to be the bottom, where the bending bottoms were, and that was what he needed to find, a piece of long, thick wood that he would be able to cut two bent shapes out of. That was proving to be harder now that he had made the large things upstairs out of the biggest pieces and most of the left over cuts were just the right size for the bars and the legs of the crib. 

He would have to go and see if there was anything unburied in the snow he could use, or try to find a tree to cut down that wouldn't be completely covered in snow, maybe even a large branch would do.

"Anna," Kratos called from the back room, Anna cooking in the kitchen again trying new things everyday with what they had.

"What is it?" Anna asked as she tested her newly baked bread, ripping off the warm end and sticking it into her mouth.

"I am going to walk around the mountainside and see if I can find good wood for the chair," he answered.

"Not before breakfast," Anna ordered. "And take Noishe with you, just in case something happens he'll run back here like the chicken he is."

Kratos growled a familiar growl, feeling strange having Anna order him to do such things.

"Hmph."

"Breakfast won't take but a minute, Kratos, you eat like a vacuum," Anna laughed. His face was scolding even though Anna couldn't see him. "Stop making faces."

Kratos walked into the kitchen, still holding the scowling look firmly as Anna turned to greet him, instead she laughed.

"You make the darnedest faces," Anna said lightly, cutting the bread carefully as steam came from inside its fluffy structure. She set the pieces on a plate, placing the eggs and meat mixed together on two others, breakfast was ready.

"You have not said what you usually do," Kratos stated, walking inside and picking up both plates as Anna picked up the warm bread.

"You still are the silliest man."

* * *

Noishe had to take high steps in the snow, looking more like he was trotting than walking as Kratos somewhat hovered with his wings, the easy option of flight making walking on the snow much easier on him than the large green dog. Most of the trees' branches were covered in feet of glistening snow and if Kratos knocked against it for any reason, the snow would come piling down onto both of them. Thuds from the snow melting and falling increased as the afternoon came, Kratos stopping his trek up the side of the mountain to take a look down below him, seeing if there was one of them he had already passed that would suffice for hat he needed. Noishe carefully climbed up and stood beside him, whining from his cold feet, wanting to be back in the warm Inn. 

Kratos sighed heavily, touching the dog's head and looking around again, before he saw a branch, already half broken on its end on an evergreen. It was thick, and what was left of it should have been long enough. Easily he hovered up and back down to the branch, Noishe running through the snow trying to catch up with him, cold water and snow clumped into his fur.

Kratos took his sword and sliced the branch clean off of the tree, the branch falling and thudding loudly, but pleasantly enough no snow fell from the tree above his head.

Not right away anyway.

As Kratos sliced off the broken end of the branch he heard a creaking from above him, the evergreen suddenly dumping all the snow it could upon his head.

Noishe stopped and whined nervously, walking over to the now snow pile and digging, before the snow shifted and Kratos popped out, the branch under his arm and his wings spattering snow crystals into the air.

"Do not tell Anna," Kratos told Noishe, before shaking his red hair of the snow as well.

Kratos had made his way back to the Inn, opening the door and letting Noishe run inside, shaking off the snow from his fur and feet before running into the bedroom.

"Noishe!" Anna called out as the dog settled on his back near the fire. "You silly dog! You're going to get the whole place wet!"

Kratos picked up the log and carried it in easily, resting it against the wall as he shut the door to try and keep the heat from leaving.

"Find what you needed?" Anna asked from their bedroom doorway, drying off her hands with a thick cloth.

"I believe so," Kratos stated as he raised the log up and carried it into the drying room where herbs still hung from the ceiling.

His working continued late into the evening, having his dinner inside the room as Anna watched him, fascinated with his ability to create furniture from pieces of blunt wood. He cut holes into the wood and wedged pieces together, before long there was a frame, two handles, a curved top, a thin, wide back, a thick seat and four thicker legs. The only thing left was to determine how to connect the carved, curved pieces without making it rickety.

Anna watched his concentration as he figured out where he had to place the holes in the un connected pieces, beginning to sew a sort of quilt for the baby. He took the knife from the floor he had used to carve the grooves and thin the edges and began to carefully cut the bottoms of the legs. Anna was humming again, watching him as she sewed another square into the quilt as Kratos carved a thin hole, then another into the first curved wood. Easily it fit on the bottom, Kratos hitting it into place as the wood squealed against itself but stayed sturdy.

He continued the process again, jamming the other curved piece to the bottom of the wooden chair, shaking it hard to make sure it was sturdy.

He set it upright, letting it rock back and forth on its own until it stopped.

"Perfect," Anna stated, continuing her fluid motion with the thin needle and thread. "Do you know if there is any of those burned candles here?"

"Yes, they are downstairs, why?" Kratos questioned.

"Go and get them, and the washcloth from the kitchen, would you please?" Anna stated, standing up slowly and draping her sewing over the rope with the herbs. Kratos didn't object to her request or question why she needed such things, from what he had seen Anna do and how she was educated in the stranger yet more helpful things in life this odd request wasn't as odd as some.

Anna walked to the chair and felt its somewhat coarser surface compared to the crib Kratos had built, but he also worked on it far longer than this simpler styled rocking chair, polishing the crib himself with a coarser fabric to smooth it out. Anna wouldn't put him through that again, there was a far easier way to make it less rough.

Kratos walked back in with the items she had requested, stepping closer to her and handing them to her. She took one of the flattened wax rings and the cloth in the same hand, before gripping Kratos' wrist and slowly lowering herself to the ground.

"Get me a bowl from the table would you please?" Anna asked, as she looked at the great detail in exact thickness Kratos had taken for every inch of the chair.

He grabbed the metallic, crude bowl and handed it to her, but instead of taking it Anna set the wax inside.

Before long Kratos heated the bowl up after Anna's few requests, making the wax liquid and oily, Anna dipping the edge of the cloth inside and began to rub it on the wood, making the chair shine in golden color and making the wood softer to the touch.

Half the night was over by the time the wood had been covered, Anna almost falling asleep as Kratos had sat on the floor behind her to give her something to lean on and to watch her hands closely.

"Anna," Kratos whispered as her eyes blinked sleepily. "I shall take you to bed—"

"No," Anna said quietly, leaning hard against him. "Remember the night you took me from here? You let me sleep like this on you, let's stay here, I'm too tired to stand."

Kratos leaned his head into her hair and agreeing to silently, letting her slip into sleep as the moonlight slowly crawled across the floor, and the rocking chair for the baby was completed by both their hands.

* * *

End Chapter 19-----plot is slowly moving, but guess who's coming next? A little baby boy who can't seem to stop kicking his poor mommy lol. 


	20. Chapter 20 Birth

**Long Ago**

**The Tale Of A Dead Mother

* * *

**

**Inspired completely by a fanfic entitled "Thoughts On A Forbidden Romance" by Lady Nephenee Ranulf. I must give this writer credit. Just from reading this story it has given me the inspiration to write this fanfic. I don't own Tales Of Symphonia or its characters, just wanted to write something about them. SPOILERS IF YOU HAVE NOT FINISHED THE GAME DO NOT READ THIS FANFIC! Finish the game first and be a good little fan. SPECIAL THANKS TO LADY NEPHENEE RANULF, TAKAMINEROCKS, KRATOS WILDER, Lyra the Sorceress of Scholars, Sunfrost, ****Vincent's Angel of Chaos****Tabatha is Martel****Fehize****WindRyu Hyroko****Servant of Mother Earth****, RedDiamondWarrior, Lloyd-forever, Sarinna, ****Brendan Aurabolt****, mmmmmmmm AND CLEARHEART FOR REVIEWING! Here he comes! LLOYD!

* * *

**

Chapter 20-----Birth

Anna had two false alarms now that she was 8 ½ months along, scaring Kratos more than he had ever been in his lifetime, which was saying something. After the second scare, Kratos decided that they were going to Triet the next day, to stay with Drien and his grandfather until "Lloyd" actually arrived.

The snow had somewhat melted, the spring was still a few weeks away but the earth and mountainside was warming up. The streams that were covered in an icy sheet were freed once again, and the snow's towering presence around the Inn has fallen to a decent height, making it easy for both to go outside more than a few feet.

Triet, as well as traveling to Triet was a weather change. The prairie lands were windy, but snow wasn't in sight, and once they had hit the sands in the desert, the dry, hot air was as harsh as the worst winter days above in the valley. Anna rode carefully on Noishe sideways, her legs dangling over as they took the pace slow, but Triet was in view as the day began to end. As they came into town the children before were playing outside, all knowing Anna somewhat the few times they had stayed before, but knew her as Sira and Kratos as Lloyd. Drien even played along, knowing they had to keep their identity a secret but not knowing why exactly.

Kratos helped Anna from Noishe as Drien was the first to wave and run for them, slowing down in front of Anna and hugging her gently around her now large middle. He looked up at Anna with a smile as she touched his hair. He stepped back and bowed to Kratos politely, Kratos nodding his head once to acknowledge the gesture.

"Is the baby coming?" Drien asked Anna excitedly as the other children gathered near her.

"Not quite yet," Anna answered, "But we want to be better safe than sorry, and I think that _Lloyd_ has been a little bit worried we won't make it here on time to have the baby with the midwives."

"Hmph," Kratos responded.

"I'll go and tell the doctor that you're here!" One of the other children yelled, darting down the dirt roadway and disappearing.

Drien grabbed Anna's hand nicely and began to lead her towards where his grandfather and he now lived, a tall building much like the doctor's as Kratos told Noishe to wait for them outside the walls, his sighting there a large sign Kratos was nearby just in case the Desians did show themselves.

Inside the old man rocked back and forth inside his chair, staring out of the window next to the stairs that led to two bedrooms for him and Drien. The door opened in a slow creak and Drien walked down into the room, Anna following behind him as well as the stern Kratos who looked positively worried.

"Well then, what a surprise," the old man greeted as Drien led Anna to the comfort of a long couch sitting in front of the fire place, a thick blanket placed over its back. "Your little baby is coming soon, eh?"

"Yes," Kratos answered, bowing his head slightly to Drien's grandfather, standing next to Anna near the end of the couch but not taking a seat.

"You both must be hungry," the old man stated, standing up and handling his cane as he walked across the floor into the kitchen placed neatly under the stairwell. They had a late dinner, and before long Anna had fallen asleep on Kratos' shoulder, leaning hard on him as he had finally sat down on the couch. Drien had gone to sleep sometime before, the doctor stopping by as well after the child had told him to make sure everything was still in order before he had gone on his way as well.

"She's tired," the old man stated from his chair as Kratos pulled the blanket down upon her shoulders. "Good sign, means her body knows it needs lots of rest before the little one comes."

"My only hope is that he's healthy," Kratos said in his usual calm tone, but his face shown differently, his eyes were concerned.

"He? You think it's a boy, then?"

"Anna knows it is a boy," Kratos said quietly.

"Ah, my wife said the same thing about my son," the old man laughed. "Somehow they just seem to know these things, some sort of magical connection between them and the baby even before it's born. Why, even your mother probably had it with you."

Kratos did not respond, not even facially, his mind heard it but his soul had forgotten about his family long ago. He had forgotten so well it didn't even hurt anymore to hear such a thing.

"Don't worry, she'll be fine, she's strong, and so is that baby I'd bet," the old man laughed again, standing up slowly from his chair. "I think its time for this old fool to go to bed. If you need anything don't hesitate to just have at it, haha, it's practically yours anyhow."

"Goodnight," Kratos said as he heard the cane and the footsteps disappear upstairs as the door closed.

Kratos pleaded with his mind then, telling himself that he was right, she was strong and so was Lloyd…but there was the sinking feeling that something might happen…something far worse than Desians in his mind. What if Anna died during child birth? What if Lloyd did? With Desians hacking them to pieces was his job, he was in control then. But when the time came for the baby to be born he would be completely helpless…he wouldn't be able to save her or Lloyd if he needed to. This was his worst fear, not being able to save his family.

Anna looked up at him suddenly, her eyes awake and staring into his face.

"What is it?" Anna asked. Kratos shook his head and let his breathe dance across her face and hair. "Your heart's faster, you're thinking about something…"

"I…just have to trust everything will be alright," Kratos whispered.

"Everything will be," Anna said with a small hint of amusement, "Don't worry about it. You just get me where we need to go and it'll work out."

She set her head back down, sighing heavily but settling back into where she was, feeling safe and warm.

That was when it felt different, it felt like Lloyd had almost kicked her, but she felt water on her legs suddenly.

"Kratos," Anna said in a more urgent tone, peeling the blanket from her back and shoulders. "I think we need to go see the doctor now."

Kratos saw the wetness, knowing what it meant. His eyes grew large but instead of letting the panic that was threatening to come out of his throat take over, he helped Anna up slowly, picking her from the ground as best he could and carrying her out to the doctors, hoping he was still awake…

* * *

Eight hours had passed, and even though that length of time was long, it felt like an eternity to Kratos. 

They had taken her upstairs, the three women who were there before helping Anna inside, and kicking Kratos out to pace the hallway, lean against the door, and listen to his wife's screams through the wood.

Morning was threatening to be a good day through the far window, the sun rising up and lighting the ceiling above. Kratos was leaning his forehead against the door, listening as once again it had gone quiet inside. What were they making her do in there? Kratos leaned off of the door, pacing back towards the window and leaning his forehead against the cool glass, having repeated the process several times before as his nerves stood on all ends, raw and threatening to expose his more humane emotions.

She screamed again, Kratos jerking his head back to the door as it pained his heart to hear it.

The door opened. One of the midwives stepped out with a bloody cloth in hand, but she shook her head at him.

"A little while longer, these things take time," she said to him as she headed down the stairs.

"When may I see her?" he asked her eagerly.

"I'll make sure to get you once it's alright," she answered him, once again, for the fifth time, disappearing.

Kratos looked back towards the door, it shut. He had restrained himself from walking in so many times. But they knew what was best for her, they had been through this process before. It still did not give Kratos the comfort he needed.

She screamed again. Her yelling was closer and closer together, adding to Kratos' worry. But something else happened that hadn't happened in the last eight hours. One of the other midwives opened the door slightly, screaming down the hallway,

"Doctor!"

Kratos swallowed. Something had happened.

The midwife from before jogged up the stairs with a new clean blanket, the doctor not far behind her with something up his sleeve for Kratos not to see.

"It's alright, this is just the way it goes," the doctor laughed as he saw Kratos' face, the midwife entering and the doctor closing the door behind him.

Kratos once again headed closer to the door, listening carefully to the noises behind it to try and figure out what was going on.

Anna was crying, before another scream.

Everything was molding together inside Kratos' head, voices, words, movement. Nothing made sense as his nerves completely outweighed his usual calm exterior. He tried his hardest to concentrate back on what he was listening to, but nothing made sense behind the wood, another scream, more distorted voices, their tone rising and falling.

His heart was pounding over them suddenly, it threatening to stop at any moment as his eyes traced the grating of the wooden door, the one thing preventing him from seeing and knowing what his wife was enduring with almost strangers. He had never felt like such a child before, standing there, not comprehending, not understanding, just knowing that he wanted to go in but was told to stay out and was expected to obey until the right time.

Why couldn't the right time be now?

Her scream again, the voices again, louder than before, everything meshing together in the air like mist taking over the once crisp landscape inside his head.

There was another crying suddenly, higher, cutting through the fog like a knife. It was loud, it was high, and it was wonderful.

The door opened again as the crying continued, Kratos stepping back as the midwife stood in front of him with a simple smile on her face.

"Congratulations, you have a son."

"A son?" Kratos said in a weak tone, his body wavering slightly. "Is he alright? Is Anna alright?"

"Everything's fine," She laughed, "You'll be able to see them both in just a few minutes."

She shut the door again. Kratos had never hated doors so much than in that moment.

He still heard the crying of the baby, listening carefully for any sound of footsteps toward the door for another small eternity, when the doctor opened the door, stepping aside for Kratos to finally enter the hidden world.

Anna was on a shorter bed, leaning up against the wall and covered in a blanket, holding a white bundle against her shoulder and chest, looking up at Kratos with a wet brow and a serene grin. Kratos stepped slowly in, wonder struck as his body did not want to breathe properly, afraid and curious at the same time. Anna let her hand reach out towards him, trying to tell him it was alright to be close as the Doctor and the midwives began to take out what they had to and give them some sort of privacy. Kratos stood close enough to take her hand and let her pull him down, kneeling on the floor beside her and the whining bundle. She set her hand on his temple and cheek, her body felt warm even from far away as Kratos had focused his attention on the small baby in her other arm.

There was a hand that moved its small fingers in and out of its palm, the fingers chubby and pink. Anna turned over the blanket and exposed the small baby to Kratos. His eyes were squinty as the rest of his body was slightly still bloody but his pink skin looked soft and untouched. His face was puffy and a thin coat of dark red and brown hair covered his head.

"Kratos, this is Lloyd," Anna said, bouncing the baby slightly and looking at Kratos. "Your son."

Kratos couldn't let anything slip by his mouth, his eyes so wide they would have come out if he leaned forward.

Anna let a light laugh fall through her nose, kissing Kratos' cheek to try and get him out of his trance. His eyes looked towards her, before he kissed her lips deeply and leaned his forehead against hers, his eyes closing tightly.

"And you were worried," Anna said lightly, trying to calm him down.

"You do not even know how much," Kratos said, shaking his head as his eyes still clenched shut, before they opened again. He let a breathe out he had been holding since before he entered.

"You want to hold him?" Anna asked suddenly. Kratos looked as her as if he didn't know if he could. He leaned back from her as she slowly lifted the baby by his small head and back to Kratos, handing him over as Kratos cradled him in his arm and elbow.

"Lloyd, meet your father," Anna said quietly as Kratos stared down at the small creation, Lloyd's eyes opening wide before squinting again, his loud, high voice leaking out from his wide mouth.

"I…" Kratos stuttered. "I am…your father."

Lloyd kicked his leg slightly and squealed loudly, but just as he was awake, in a moment his body had fallen asleep.

"He's got the right idea," Anna said calmly, her eyes blinking sleepily. Kratos touched Anna's hair lightly.

"Rest," he ordered.

"We should get back though—"

"Rest, Anna," Kratos said again. "We shall leave when you are ready, not before."

The side of Anna's mouth tugged into a half grin, before her body slid down from the wall and leaned her head back, letting her tired and worn body fall asleep.

Kratos stood up from her side and walked around carefully with the sleeping baby in his arms, walking to the window and looking out at the rising day. He looked down at the small child, nervous but feeling a sense of calm from his tiny body. He was so small, Kratos thought, how could something so small survive so much?

He kissed Lloyd's head as Lloyd still rested.

"Welcome to the world, son," Kratos whispered, "My son."

* * *

End Chapter 20

End Part 2


	21. Chapter 21 Request

**Long Ago**

**The Tale Of A Dead Mother**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Inspired completely by a fanfic entitled "Thoughts On A Forbidden Romance" by Lady Nephenee Ranulf. I must give this writer credit. Just from reading this story it has given me the inspiration to write this fanfic. I don't own Tales Of Symphonia or its characters, just wanted to write something about them. SPOILERS IF YOU HAVE NOT FINISHED THE GAME DO NOT READ THIS FANFIC! Finish the game first and be a good little fan. SPECIAL THANKS TO LADY NEPHENEE RANULF, TAKAMINEROCKS, KRATOS WILDER, Lyra the Sorceress of Scholars, Sunfrost, ****Vincent's Angel of Chaos, ****Tabatha is Martel, ****Fehize, ****WindRyu Hyroko, ****Servant of Mother Earth****, Sapphire-luna232, **kopakanuvafan20, **RedDiamondWarrior, Lloyd-forever, Sarinna, ****Brendan Aurabolt**** AND CLEARHEART FOR REVIEWING! **

**Would you look at that I actually updated!**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Part 3: A FATHER AND A FAMILY

Introduction: The Voice of Kratos

I had felt it, I had felt the fear of becoming a parent as well as the joy of it in one moment. Never have I been more frightened, more confused, and more joyful in my life than with having a son that needed me, that loved me unconditionally, without question.

I wanted to give him everything, I wanted to show him everything but I still wanted to protect him from everything that could hurt him.

She had first given me a reason to life, then she gave me a world to live it in, and now she had given me a family to live it with…

How could I ever repay her for what she had done for me? How could I live without her…

This is a small glimpse into a past that will be lost otherwise.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 21----Request

They stayed for another day and night, making sure Anna and the baby were both strong enough for the journey back to the Inn, Lloyd's new home awaited him.

Noishe upon seeing the small bundle outside the city's limits seemed hesitant, as if the small baby would hurt him in some way but as soon as Lloyd let out a loud scream Noishe seemed positive that it couldn't hurt anything more than his hearing. The trip back luckily would take much less time since Noishe now could run.

Three days and nights had passed since Lloyd's birth, his crib, pillows and blanket all ready for him when he had arrived although both parents had grown accustomed to holding him rather than putting him down.

Anna had gone to sleep as Kratos stayed awake lying next to her, running his hand through her long hair, tangling it in between his fingertips. Letting her rest was something he pressed on her more so than before, having a baby seemed to take a lot out of her and even though she had pretended to be alright he could tell she still felt weaker.

Kratos heard a stirring next door, his senses higher tuned now that Lloyd was nearby. If there was the slightest change he knew, he wanted to keep his son safe.

Lloyd whimpered through the thick wall, shifting under his blanket as he was suddenly awake. He let out a loud cry, his eyes looking around the room as no one was there. Kratos stood up from the bed slowly and headed into the nursery room, looking over the crib edge at his son's small, wet face. He picked him up slowly and held him carefully against his shoulder and chest, wrapping the quilt around him to keep the small baby warm.

Anna heard the noise, but her mind went back to sleep as she didn't hear anything afterwards, settling back in dreams.

Her mind took a drastic step backwards, scaring her awake. She bolted up from the bed to go to Lloyd but before she could step out of the covers she looked to see something she hadn't expected.

Kratos was sitting in the rocking chair, leaning back and forth with Lloyd against his shoulder, asleep or close to it.

"He is fine," Kratos whispered. "You can go back to sleep."

"What are you doing up still?" Anna asked lightly, leaning back on the pillows.

"I wanted to make sure you slept tonight," Kratos whispered. "You still need rest."

"I'm feeling stronger," Anna stated. Lloyd whined suddenly, his arm shaking as his eyes still stayed shut.

"I think he is hungry," Kratos whispered, sitting up from the rocking chair and walking over to the bed. Anna gingerly took Lloyd from Kratos' arms, settling him against her for a midnight feeding as Kratos crawled into bed next to her.

"You're right," Anna replied. "He's very hungry."

Kratos breathed out heavily, touching the thin hair on the back of his son's head.

"What is it?" Anna asked him suddenly, looking into his eyes to catch his attention. Kratos shook his head once as an answer. "Something's bothering you, don't act like it isn't."

Kratos sighed in response and set his hand on her arm holding Lloyd against her.

"I seem to…wish to share our son with Yuan," Kratos said in a quiet tone as if someone besides Noishe were in the rest of the Inn or valley.

"Invite him here, then," Anna said simply.

"I cannot, it could give away where we are hiding," Kratos said sternly.

"There have been no Desian attacks for almost a whole year, Kratos, and no Desians spotted in Triet looking for anything, what makes you think that if Yuan snuck away they would assume it was near here?" Anna half laughed.

"I do not wish to put Yuan, Lloyd, or you at risk," Kratos replied.

"Yuan should come and see you, you did promise him that you'd tell him where we were," Anna said before she looked down to see Lloyd had fallen asleep again. She scooped him up higher and wiped his mouth clean before letting him rest contently.

"I do not know how I would send him a message," Kratos argued.

"You'll think of something," Anna replied gently, kissing Kratos' cheek. "Can you put him back into his crib for me?"

Kratos took Lloyd from her arms and stood up slowly, walking quietly and lightly out of the room and into the room next door. He would have to think of a way to find and get in contact with his old friend, but nothing came to mind easily. Kratos set Lloyd back into his crib, carefully draping the quilt around him again and walking back into the bedroom, before realizing Anna had once again fallen asleep, this time still leaning up. He shook his head before walking over to her and as softly as he could lifting her lower into the bed. She grew closer to him and fell asleep against his chest, finally resting there for a short while as Kratos still pondered over Yuan's visit.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well, this place isn't what I was expecting," Yuan laughed after Lloyd had become a month old. It had not been easy, but Yuan was able to sneak away even for a short while from his usual duties of searching for the pair and continuing the work on the human ranches. Would Kvar or even Ygdrassil notice? Both friends hoped not. "You in the middle of no where? Living off the land like a farmer?"

He walked into the long Inn, the light inside a glow compared to the darkness outside. Yuan inhaled the spices and scents airing the strange yet comfortable house, Kratos stepping inside behind him and shutting the door to the night.

"The only thing Kratos can grow is hair," Anna laughed from the back hallway, coming from Lloyd's nursery to greet the pair. Kratos stepped to her quickly and let her hug him around his shoulders.

"Ah, Anna, how good to see you again," Yuan greeted, bowing his head slightly with a sort of fake smile on his lips. "I'm guessing that your mouth was one of the things that's kept you two together."

"It might be," Anna laughed.

"So this is all yours now?" Yuan replied as he looked around again. "This is quite possibly the best Inn I've ever seen."

"Are you around the 4,000 year mark too then?" Anna joked. Yuan sent her a side glance.

"How much has Kratos said to you?" Yuan asked suspiciously.

"As much as he means to," Anna answered.

"For your information, before any of your ancestors could think about being born Kratos and I slept mostly under the stars, we didn't have the convenience to live in an Inn."

"How about a cell?" Anna replied, her mouth was faster than Yuan would have liked.

"You just snap right back," Yuan snickered, before muttering, "Martel would have liked you."

There was a whining, a high whining. Yuan's face darted up at the noise passed Anna somewhere in the rest of the house before they caught Kratos', cocking his head slightly. Kratos was about to step into the nursery but Anna set her hand on his chest, shaking her head.

"I'll get him."

Anna stepped back to where she was, her airy voice excited as a loud high scream responded.

"Him?" Yuan said with a half smile at Kratos. "What kind of him would this be?"

"A son, Yuan," Kratos replied. "I have a son."

Yuan's face was more than shocked although he felt as if it shouldn't have been. Kratos…with a child of his own wasn't something Yuan had ever thought he would see.

Anna stepped out from the back, a quilt bundle in her arms as she bobbed it up and down gently.

"A…baby?" Yuan said still lost in his own shock. "Kratos…I didn't even know you knew how to make a baby."

Kratos grunted at his friend's amusement. Anna laughed, stepping forward and showing the baby boy to Yuan, his arms up, his eyes wide and his focus now on the blue haired stranger in his sight. He squealed again, wiggling slightly in Anna's grip. Yuan stared with frowning eyebrows at the baby, before the baby's face tried to copy the face but holding the expression was proving difficult.

"Don't tell me you named him after me," Yuan said with a small laugh.

"His name's Lloyd," Anna stated.

"Oh I know you had something to do with that," Yuan said to Anna.

"No, it was actually mostly Kratos' fault," Anna laughed. "Do you want to hold him?"

"I…" Yuan trailed off, before Anna leaned forward and slipped Lloyd into Yuan's unsure arms, Lloyd's head and neck crooked on his elbow as his arms swung back and forth, squealing quieter than before. Yuan looked down at the baby, feeling an emptiness suddenly. He could have had this…he could have had a son, a house, a family. This child meant so much suddenly, that somehow there was still life, there was still love through all he had seen.

Anna leaned against Kratos, her head falling onto his collar and shoulder. Kratos knew the look on Yuan's face as Yuan whispered to Lloyd, a pain itching its way to the surface just behind his eyes. Kratos' usual stern body fell suddenly, Anna noticing it before looking up at him, something was unspoken in the room but Anna couldn't interpret it.

"He's beautiful," Yuan finally said. "And he's got your eyes, Kratos."

"And his hair, you just wait, that's going to be a mess when he gets older," Anna stated before she swiped her hands through Kratos' hair, his eyes squinting at her but still faced his friend. Yuan stepped back to Anna and handed her the baby, Lloyd wiggling again.

"Would you like to see your room?" Anna questioned.

"Of course," Yuan said in a strange quiet tone.

"I will show you," Kratos said suddenly. "So you can feed Lloyd."

Anna nodded, feeling the presence of his secret order, he needing to speak to his friend alone.

"Once he's been fed and asleep I'll go and make dinner," Anna stated, "You must be hungry."

"Oh," Yuan replied. "I don't—want to be a bother." He cast a look towards Kratos, hadn't he told her he didn't need to eat?

"Don't worry," Anna stated as she walked into the nursery before shutting the door behind her. Kratos stepped to the door closer to them next to the nursery, previously the drying room but they had cleaned it up for Yuan. Kratos had destroyed the bed frame in his quest to make the furniture Anna desired, but made a cruder one for the room and found the other mattress that hadn't been destroyed for him, Anna having once again created extra blankets seemingly out of thin air. They had moved a few chairs in as well, taking the table from their room and placing it in there since the rocking chair seemed to take most of its space anyway.

Yuan's smile came back as he walked into the room.

"How accommodating," Yuan said lightly. "It smells…like herbs."

"This is usually where Anna dried her plants," Kratos stated. "If it bothers you—"

"No, no," Yuan said, shaking his head. "It reminds me of better times."

Kratos nodded once, he knew his friend's mind was now centered around his pain.

"Kratos" Yuan said, tapping his foot in his boot. "Did you ever…think that Martel and I…would have had children?"

"Of course," Kratos answered. "I doubt it would have taken you as long as it did Anna and I."

"Was that a joke, Kratos?" Yuan said laughing. Kratos didn't respond. "Well, it's probably true. What in the world would possess you to have a child? No offense but you're not exactly the child-type."

"He came as a surprise," Kratos said truthfully. Yuan's mouth smirked again.

"Oh, I see," Yuan said in a sly voice. "Do you plan on having any more surprises?"

"I do not appreciate the way you are thinking," Kratos stated. "She is my wife, after all."

"Don't let me forget that," Yuan laughed.

"Martel was not even—"

"Ahaha, don't finish that sentence," Yuan replied. "That's the last thing I need to remember right now."

"Are you alright, Yuan? If you need to leave…you may," Kratos said politely.

"Just old burns, Kratos," Yuan stated, lifting his hand up as his eyes fell, a smile still on his lips. "Nothing to be worried about, not like you worry much."

"Hmph," Kratos replied.

"Just trying to picture Kratos the swordsman having a little baby to take care of," Yuan laughed, "But he is beautiful."

"I would like to ask you something," Kratos stated. Yuan nodded once, telling Kratos to continue. "I would like you to take care of Anna and Lloyd if anything were to happen, would you promise me that?"

"Kratos, you do realize what you're asking me," Yuan replied.

"I have thought it over many times," Kratos stated. "And I cannot think of a better person to raise my son."

"What happens if something does happen? I don't know how well I'd be able to hide a baby or the girl Mithos himself wants dead."

"They will stay here, hidden," Kratos stated.

"What? I just say I have to go to my weekend retreat?"

"Please, old friend," Kratos said in a more human tone. Yuan's mouth shifted to the side in thought.

"Alright, I will try," Yuan stated. "But you cannot haunt me from the afterlife, and you can't put any moves on Martel."

Kratos shook his head, even now his friend had found humor.

"I am serious," Yuan stated. "Now when is this dinner? I haven't had a good dinner in a _very_ long time."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End Chapter 21


	22. Chapter 22 Swordsman

**Long Ago**

**The Tale Of A Dead Mother**

**Inspired completely by a fanfic entitled "Thoughts On A Forbidden Romance" by Lady Nephenee Ranulf. I must give this writer credit. Just from reading this story it has given me the inspiration to write this fanfic. I don't own Tales Of Symphonia or its characters, just wanted to write something about them. SPOILERS IF YOU HAVE NOT FINISHED THE GAME DO NOT READ THIS FANFIC! Finish the game first and be a good little fan. SPECIAL THANKS TO LADY NEPHENEE RANULF, TAKAMINEROCKS, KRATOS WILDER, Lyra the Sorceress of Scholars, Sunfrost, ****Vincent's Angel of Chaos****Tabatha is Martel****Fehize****WindRyu Hyroko****Servant of Mother Earth****, Sapphire-luna232, **kopakanuvafan20, **RedDiamondWarrior, Lloyd-forever, Sarinna, ****Brendan Aurabolt****, Scaff AND CLEARHEART FOR REVIEWING!

* * *

**

Chapter 22-----Swordsman

Lloyd was now six months old. He was able to sit on his own, roll from his back to his stomach, crawl, and pull himself standing if he had someone to hold onto. He stayed with Anna in the garden, trying to grab a hold of the plants his mother would pull from the ground but unable to. He found bugs interesting, and cried rarely. Noishe was in charge of him for small amounts of time, the dog becoming rather attached to the baby and making a very good babysitter to keep Lloyd from crawling too far.

This morning was like any other morning. Kratos had come back from earning money and buying food the night before. Anna needed practice fighting, she had stopped when she was pregnant with Lloyd and had just started to pick up again once Lloyd was able to be on his own somewhat but still be in easy sight.

Lloyd sat on the grass in the shade of one of the tall trees surrounding the Inn, wearing a bright red shirt and darker short pants, babbling to himself as Noishe laid around him, his ears perked forward as the shadow of Anna and Kratos flew across the both of them.

The clangs of the swords kept Lloyd's eyes on his parents, the sound interesting to him. Kratos slid on the slippery grass, his hand down to catch his footing as Anna had pushed him back by her sword and strength. Her hair had once against been tied back by the blazing red ribbon, it sweeping around her as she moved like fire. As he stood up slowly he adjusted his gloves, looking at Anna with a sort of proud yet frustrated glance. She knew how to beat him now, even without all the practice. Lloyd squealed loudly and clapped his hands together awkwardly, happy with his mother's accomplishment. Kratos looked to him, glancing up at the tree above his head and snapping a thin branch off before throwing it at his son's feet.

"You may practice with that," Kratos stated as Lloyd slowly wrapped his fingers around the branch, his eyes large as he examined it carefully.

"What makes you think he'll ever use a sword?" Anna asked as she circled around Kratos menacingly.

"He will since he is my son," Kratos replied.

"Oh, well, I have no say in this?" Anna mocked.

"Would you rather he is defenseless for the rest of his life?" Kratos questioned as he charged her, swinging upwards as Anna barely caught the metal blade with her own. She tossed it back and swung from high as well.

"I _would rather_ he live in a place where he wouldn't have to defend himself from anyone," Anna answered as she pushed him back with her swings and strikes.

"That is a world we do not live in Anna," Kratos stated, letting her swing whisk passed his side as he stepped out of the way and swung diagonally towards her throat, stopping his blade just under her chin. "You know that of anyone."

Lloyd swung the branch as fast as he could in the air, babbling as he did so and hitting Noishe in the side as he swiped it back and forth. Kratos lowered the sword as Anna sighed heavily, knowing Kratos was right.

"We will have to work on that," Kratos stated as he watched his son.

"Do you expect him to be able to hold one of these?" Anna asked, holding the hilt of her sword towards Kratos for him to take.

"Not at the moment," Kratos replied as he took it in his free hand.

Anna suddenly fell into his chest, curling her arms into her body as she looked down at the baby who had found the grass more interesting than the branch.

"What is it?" Kratos asked quietly. Anna shook her head lightly. Lloyd yawned widely, hitting the ground with both his hands as his small dark eyes only stood half open.

"It's time for his nap," Anna said calmly, leaning off of Kratos.

"I will put him to bed," Kratos stated. "You should go and get something to eat, you haven't eaten much this morning."

"Alright," Anna laughed, "But he's not to touch those, not until he can say he wants to by himself."

Kratos stabbed both swords into the ground as Anna walked over to Lloyd and Noishe. Lloyd's arms flew up, his hands grasping the air waiting to be picked up as his mother bent over and pulled him up against her shoulder and chest.

"Come along, Noishe," Kratos stated as he followed Anna to the Inn, Noishe standing up slowly, before the ground began to shake. Noishe darted passed Anna and hid behind the Inn, his tail between his legs as the large thunder came closer, the monster walking up the hill towards the covered in. Both Anna and Kratos stopped, Anna turning back around as Lloyd sat thinking, trying to figure out what had just happened.

Kratos stepped out as the creature bowed its large head.

"Your lordship," it greeted. Kratos bowed his head as well, the formal greeting becoming common between the two. "And young one, how is the pup?"

"He's fine," Anna called back laughing.

"What is it beast?" Kratos asked.

"There are some curious folk down near the edge of the valley," it said in a lower growl. Lloyd babbled again, trying to mimic the far lower growl before hitting his mother's arm lightly.

"Desians?" Kratos questioned.

"These are not the uniformed warriors from before, no," the monster answered. "But they look suspicious."

"Anna, keep Lloyd inside," Kratos stated. "I will return shortly."

"Kratos," Anna half scolded him but Kratos sent her a concerned look. "Alright, but you had better be back soon. And if you get hurt, I'll kill you myself."

The monster laughed as Kratos turned to leave, glancing back at Anna before walking forward, the monster jumping ahead and nearly knocking Anna off of her feet.

* * *

From the valley they headed up, Kratos watching his steps carefully as the monster beside him stopped on top of the hill facing the desert. He saw a group of humans, all looking rather ragged as they had made a camp somewhat down below. The beast stared down at Kratos, waiting for an answer on what to do about the trespassers.

Kratos watched the people carefully, debating on what they were doing here, why there would be such a group so far into the desert. Were they looking for a place to live?

"Go and question them, scare them out of here," Kratos ordered, kneeling himself down on the ground to get some cover from the taller grasses. The monster bolted forward, as if anticipating the idea before Kratos had said it. It roared, the humans feeling the shaking ground as they started to scream and scatter.

"What are you doing in my valley!" the monster bellow as its feet hit the sand, the people all falling down as the shocks from its large body made it impossible to walk.

"Please! We are here to save our village!" one of the men yelled up at it, cowering in the sand as the monster's head jerked towards the answer.

"How can your death here save your home!" the beast growled, stomping over to him and towering over his tiny body. "I will eat you if you do not answer!"

"There—was word! Of a swordsman living up in the mountain pass! We—need his help to drive the Desians out!" the man screeched. Kratos heard the words easily even from his distance away.

"There is no such swordsman!" the beast roared. "And if there ever was he is dead by my teeth and anger!"

The people ran as fast as they could back into the direction of Triet, the monster roaring again as the man from under him snuck away and ran as well. The beast roared again, charging towards them again, making sure they were never going to turn and come back. Kratos stood back up once they were out of sight, his eyebrows contorted in worry. The monster turned to him, walking back towards the growing grasses away from the dry sand.

"What does it mean, Lord?" the monster asked as Kratos was still staring outwards.

"Someone that had hired me knows where I have gone," Kratos stated. "And there will be far more visitors because of it…or unwanted attention."

"What shall we do, Lord?"

"I will not leave this valley until the rumors have passed," Kratos replied. "It is the only way to protect Anna and Lloyd."

"I will scare any more visitors away," the monster stated. "And tell them you are dead."

Kratos nodded once, his hand lingering on the hilt of his sword.

"Come and find me if Desians are spotted," Kratos ordered harshly, letting his wings appear on his back and jumping up off of the grass, hovering slightly before his body curved and he flew quickly back into the forest and valley.

* * *

His steps into the Inn were quiet, looking around silently, hearing no squealing nor crying. His ears picked up humming, calm breathing and swaying steps coming from the nursery. Anna must have been still putting Lloyd to bed. He slowly made his way closer to the open door and stood as a silhouette in the doorway, Anna swaying back and forth, her face towards the window as Lloyd rested his head against her shoulder, his hand near his mouth. She was humming one of the many songs she knew, watching the outside world and seeming to be lost in the rocking motion. Kratos stepped towards them, Anna hearing the sound and turning slowly, her face curious and worried at the same time. Kratos extended his hands out, letting Anna slide Lloyd from her shoulder and settling him in Kratos' arms, his small chest rising and falling.

Anna swiped her hand through his thickening, wild hair, kissing his nose before letting Kratos set him into his crib. She caught Kratos' eyes with hers, wanting to know what had happened above as Kratos leaned down and kissed his son's forehead. Kratos rolled back standing, gently grasping Anna's hand and leading her out of the nursery, shutting the door behind her to make sure Lloyd could stay asleep.

Kratos led them both into the living room, before letting go of her hand and touching the side of her face.

"I am sorry I kept you," he stated.

"What happened? Who was there?" Anna asked urgently as if the words had been building up there since he had left. Kratos' hand slid back through her tied hair and untied the ribbon, letting the strands of dark hair dance around her back and shoulders.

"They were looking for the swordsman that lives up in the valley, to pay him to defeat Desians," Kratos said calmly, running his gloved hand through her thick hair.

"They knew where you were?" Anna questioned.

"They did not see me, the monster scared them off and said I was dead," Kratos answered. "But this means that…"

"That? What?" Anna asked. "We can't move…we've done so much here…"

"No," Kratos said lightly, a smile on his lips. "I will have to stay here. No trips for a while, not until my death has spread."

"Oh, you know that's too bad," Anna stated. "I'll have to tell the other handsome swordsman that he can't live here anymore."

"Why do you tie your hair back?" Kratos asked, ignoring the regular joke.

"It keeps it out of the way," Anna sighed. "You know that, Lloyd pulls on it even if it's tied back."

Kratos ran his fingers through the soft strands, the ribbon intertwined between his fingers.

"We have enough food to last us a long time," Anna stated, "Even with Lloyd, we should be fine."

"When will your first crop come in?" Kratos questioned.

"Oh, a few more weeks," Anna stated.

"If we are beginning to feel the strain," Kratos stated. "And there are still too many visitors, you may have to go to Triet to get what we need."

"We'll cross that road when we come to it," Anna stated. "For now we can just enjoy you staying here instead of leaving every month."

Kratos snuck a smile back onto his lips, his mind letting himself grin much more since the birth of his first son.

"Kratos," Anna said suddenly, her eyes still fixated on his as a question that had embedded itself in her thoughts popped to the front of her mind. "Is Lloyd…an Angel like you are?"

Kratos gave her a questioning glance.

"I…I thought I was dreaming last night when I checked on him to make sure he was alright, and he was sleeping on his back and I thought…I thought I saw…wings."

Kratos' face was concerned suddenly with the idea.

"That…I do not think that's possible, Anna," Kratos stated. "He does not bear a crystal like us…"

Anna's eyes fell from his.

"I must have been dreaming."

"What did they look like?" Kratos questioned with a serious glance, but he was also trying to make sure Anna didn't feel foolish or belittled.

"Bird wings," Anna replied, "Not like yours, golden orange and red."

"If you see them again, wake me," Kratos stated. "I would like to see them."

Anna smiled up at him.

"I need to make something for you, you must be starving," she replied, slipping her ribbon free from his fingertips and tying her hair back again. Kratos watched her as she left for downstairs, before looking towards the nursery. He followed his way back into the quiet, warm room, looking down at his son who rested on his stomach. His small body was growing quickly, Anna having to keep making new clothes for him, but every time she seemed to get them to fit he had grown again. Kratos pulled the quilt Anna had sewn for Lloyd up over his small shoulders, touching his palm lightly onto his son's soft hair and head.

Under the blanket, something glowed in the same instant. Kratos crystal in his hand felt strange, like it was warming up somehow in his hand as the glowing under the blanket continued. Kratos slowly pulled his hand back, the glowing ceased and the warming of the crystal subsided. Lloyd…somehow his son was absorbing power from his own cruxis crystal? Kratos set his hand back onto Lloyd's head, the glowing coming back, before it was so strong it lifted his blanket from the back of his body and shed it onto his legs, a pair of wings just as Anna had described appearing on his back.

What befell his son in the future to show such a sign to him?

Kratos took his hand away from Lloyd's hair, the wings falling away as his son still slept soundly, lost in dreams. Kratos pulled the quilt back over his shoulders and walked downstairs quietly. He would not say anything to Anna, not until he had found out himself about how his son could accomplish such a feat on his own.

* * *

End Chapter 22----Back in school, hence why the sudden gap in time where I was updating this so yes I am alive lol


	23. Chapter 23 Words

**Long Ago**

**The Tale Of A Dead Mother

* * *

**

**Inspired completely by a fanfic entitled "Thoughts On A Forbidden Romance" by Lady Nephenee Ranulf. I must give this writer credit. Just from reading this story it has given me the inspiration to write this fanfic. I don't own Tales Of Symphonia or its characters, just wanted to write something about them. SPOILERS IF YOU HAVE NOT FINISHED THE GAME DO NOT READ THIS FANFIC! Finish the game first and be a good little fan. SPECIAL THANKS TO LADY NEPHENEE RANULF, TAKAMINEROCKS, KRATOS WILDER, Lyra the Sorceress of Scholars, Sunfrost, ****Vincent's Angel of Chaos****Tabatha is Martel****Fehize****WindRyu Hyroko****Servant of Mother Earth****, Sapphire-luna232, **kopakanuvafan20, **RedDiamondWarrior, Lloyd-forever, kaiaurion, burnstar, Scaff, Alaia skyhawk, Sarinna, ****Brendan Aurabolt**** AND CLEARHEART FOR REVIEWING!!

* * *

**

Chapter 23------Words

Babbling in the early morning to himself, Lloyd was sitting in his crib and playing with a small toy person Anna had made for him. He hit it against the wooden bars of the crib, completely content with being by himself for the time being.

Anna had hidden her head under Kratos' face and neck, the sound of their son beginning to wake her up but Kratos was still very much so lost in sleep, his arm wrapped around her waist and back.

Noishe was on the floor in Lloyd's nursery, where he usually slept now. His big head looked up at the bars, blinking at Lloyd before standing up and sticking his head over the edge of the crib. Lloyd whacked him hard on the nose with the toy in greeting.

"Kratos," Anna mumbled against Kratos' skin. "Your son…is awake…"

Kratos yawned in the pale light, pulling Anna closer to him in an attempt to keep from getting up.

"Kratos…" Anna repeated in his ear this time.

Lloyd giggled from his nursery.

"He will be alright for a little while longer," Kratos answered.

Lloyd squealed loudly, waking Anna up further as Kratos buried his face in the top of Anna's head. Anna's lips kissed Kratos' neck lightly, his eyes widening as his body shivered from the feeling. She knew it would wake him up. His body leaned over hers, Anna rolling onto her back in the process. Kratos leaned his lips against hers, kissing her in the coming morning light. As Kratos pulled back, Anna slipped out,

"Now you're awake."

Kratos sighed through his nose but pulled the covers off of himself, sliding out of bed and heading towards the nursery. He opened the door slowly, only dressed in a pair of flimsy shorts, looking to see Noishe letting Lloyd hang onto his nose to stand up in his crib. Lloyd babbled loudly at the sight of Kratos, Kratos smiling at him in greeting before Lloyd's doll came slamming into Kratos's face.

Un-amused as it slid to the floor, Kratos gave his son a scolding look.

"You learned that from your mother," he said dryly, reminded of the apple that had smacked him some time before they had moved into the Inn. Anna had made her way out of bed as well, watching carefully as Kratos bent down to pick up Lloyd's toy.

"I'd take credit for that aim," Anna laughed, brushing close to Kratos before heading to the basement stair in her robe. "Breakfast will be ready soon."

Kratos glanced over at her with the doll still clenched in his hand and his son squealing for the doll to be returned. Anna smirked at him as she noticed his stare.

"What?" She demanded.

"You are a very tempting woman," Kratos said seriously.

"Your temptation will have to be held until your son is fed," Anna replied in a seductive voice, disappearing down the stairs as Kratos sighed heavily.

Kratos returned to his son, walking into the room and handing Lloyd his toy, petting Noishe's head in greeting.

"Are you hungry?" Kratos asked his son as if he would answer. Lloyd babbled a little bit, sticking the doll's arm into his mouth. "I shall take that as a yes. I do not think your mother would appreciate you consuming that for breakfast."

Lloyd glanced up at Kratos, the arm still in his slobbery mouth. Kratos pulled the doll's arm out and ran his hand through his son's thickening dark hair.

He sat there for a long moment, wondering before what his life would have been without Lloyd, what their life would have been if he hadn't been sent to the Human Ranch. Here he was, face to face with his own creation, something he had helped give life to when the life before Lloyd was full of death, full of desolation. Who could imagine something so small and fragile could amount to his world?

This was where he was meant to be, Kratos was sure of that now. Nothing could spoil his life here, lost in his own dream.

* * *

After breakfast Anna, Kratos and Lloyd sat out in the warm morning breezes. There wouldn't be many of those left for soon the winter would come again. Anna and Kratos were working on trying to get the harvest in, the plot Anna had gotten planted almost the size of the Inn. The baskets they had were slowly filled as Kratos and Anna pulled the husks from the corn, the vegetables from the ground, the gourds from the vines along the ground. When one basket was filled Kratos would take it inside and empty it in the basement to be dried or sorted later.

"You think he'll be warm enough out here?" Anna questioned as she continued to pull ears of corn from the tall plants and throw them into the empty basket as Kratos picked up the one they had filled. Kratos cast a funny glance towards her, telling her she was worrying too much.

"I just want to make sure," Anna stated as she glanced down at her son.

"He will be alright. It is a hot day as is, Anna," Kratos replied very sternly.

Lloyd sat once again on the grass just down the hill from the crops, wearing a thick shirt, longer pants and small, thick leather shoes to keep his feet warm, no more than five feet from Anna. Kratos walked inside to take another basket full of gourds and herbs into the basement. Noishe sat near Lloyd, napping on his back and letting the sun bake his stomach.

Lloyd had been playing just fine with his own clothing as he watched his mother pull from the tall plants small husks, but as she began to get deeper in the crops, her form disappeared from his eyes. He had only looked down for a second, and that was long enough for his mother to drift from him.

Lloyd glanced around, his babbling slowing down. He couldn't see her, where had she gone?

Panic set in, his dark brown eyes watering up as he thought his mother had left him all alone, that his life was over and no one wanted him anymore.

A loud cry came from his mouth, screaming following as his little world came crashing down. She was gone, how could she be gone?

He cried louder and rubbed his small palm against his watering eyes, Noishe waking to the noise and rolling back onto his feet. He walked over to Lloyd and nudged his chubby face with his wet nose, trying to stop the tears from falling from his eyes.

Anna appeared rather quickly at the sound of her son's crying, letting the ears fall from her arms and walking down to her crying son.

"Lloyd," she said loudly. "What's wrong baby?"

His eyes opened at the sound of her voice. No, they did not deceive him, his mother was there.

"Momma!" he screamed happily, reaching out for her with his tiny hands. Anna stopped for a moment, picking up her son slowly and holding him against her shoulder. She began to clear the tears from his cheeks and clean his face off.

"Lloyd…did you…" Anna questioned, still trying to figure out if he had just said his first word…

"Momma," Lloyd said again and gripped her shirt tightly. Her eyes began to water, holding him tightly against her shoulder and kissing his dark, messy hair.

Kratos stepped back out with a worried look on his face, holding the empty basket in hand.

"Did I hear Lloyd crying?" Kratos questioned. Lloyd's body perked up and glanced at his father, squealing at him in greeting before blurting out,

"Dada!"

Lloyd's world was whole again, his father and mother were in his sights and nothing could make him happier.

Kratos stopped dead in his tracks as the basket fell from his grip. His heart felt lighter in that moment as Lloyd clapped his hands together. Anna's face turned to shock but her mouth was grinning widely.

"He…can speak…" Anna said quietly. "Lloyd…can speak…"

"Momma!" Lloyd said in a more excited tone, eager to create more excitement from his parents. Kratos stepped forward towards his wife and son and kissed Anna openly. Lloyd hit his father in the arm with a slap.

"Dada," Lloyd yelled at his father, angry that he wasn't paying attention to him followed by more babbling. Kratos let Anna's lips go and kissed his son's forehead, Lloyd squealing loudly as a wide grin formed on his open mouth.

Anna held Lloyd against his shoulder, rubbing his back with her palm thankfully, wondering how she had come this far. Kratos placed his hand onto Anna's, holding hers stationary as Lloyd's eyes closed.

That was when it happened, something that neither of them expected.

Kratos and Anna's crystals glowed with white light and pulled closer to Lloyd's back. First the red wings Kratos and Anna had seen before appeared, flashing in both their eyes as Anna's heart beat loudly in her chest. The light grew and with the light Lloyd's small wings expanded into a range of colors before they radiated a powerful light and dark blue. Kratos' wings suddenly appeared as well, glancing back at his own pair of wings before looking to his son's.

Anna's eyes looked up at Kratos fearfully as Lloyd began to fall asleep against her shoulder.

"Momma…" he muttered as his fingers wandered into his mouth and his head set into her neck.

"What does this mean, Kratos?" Anna whispered with shining eyes.

"I do not know," he answered, pulling his hand away from his son's magnetic pull. The wings dissipated, the crystals faded and Lloyd sat soundly against Anna's shoulder, unaware that anything had just happened. Kratos pulled his wings away, taking Lloyd from Anna and holding him against his collar bone as well.

"Our son is…a Cruxis," Anna replied, her voice cracking with fear.

"No, he is not," Kratos stated bluntly. "He will never bare a crystal. He will never know of the Cruxis."

"Kratos, you know you can't say that," Anna retorted. "You can't keep him from the world, he will want to know what it is like eventually…he will learn—"

"He cannot know what I have—" Kratos stopped his loud voice as he interrupted Anna. His eyes were filled with fire, Anna saw it. She turned away from his face.

"He will need to learn what it is like for humans, as well as Cruxis," Anna said coldly. "Whether or not we want it. He will look for the world or the world will find him, Kratos. You had to explain that to me once."

Kratos didn't say anything as his body began to calm itself down, the fire leaving his eyes.

"He won't want to stay in our world forever, Kratos," Anna said in a soft voice, walking closer to him and touching Lloyd's soft hair, before placing her other hand against Kratos' cheek and chin. "If he's anything like you he will want to know about Sylvarant, and we can't lie to him about…what is happening. You won't lie to your son, I know that."

"I do not…want him to know what has happened to you…" Kratos said in a low, quiet voice. "I do not want him to see such things."

"You can't protect him forever, Kratos," Anna responded. "No matter how much you want to."

Kratos once again fell silent to his wife's words, and Anna knew why.

She leaned close to him and kissed his forehead, before kissing her son's as well.

"Go and place him in his crib," she ordered lightly. She let her hand slip away and walked back up to the crops, placing the corn she had let fall from her grip into the basket. Kratos stepped heavily to the front door, walking through the entryway and looking around his home.

It would have never been like this before, he had never felt a place was a home before Anna, before his son. Would he really have to tell Lloyd about the horror he had caused? Would he have to explain the reasons the Desians murdered people like his mother daily?

Would he ever learn the truth about Kratos…where he truly came from?

Kratos quietly walked back into the nursery, holding his small son against his body and wondering if he would have the strength to set him down. He pulled Lloyd's blanket back, pushing the doll away from Lloyd's pillow and looking down at the infant leaning hard into his chest.

For the first time Kratos felt weak, so weak that the only thing holding him together was this infant. Kratos gingerly pulled Lloyd from his chest, setting the sleeping body into his crib and pulling the blanket over his rising and falling breathing.

A tear had fallen from his eyes onto the blanket, a tear Anna would never know about. Even a swordsman, a cruxis, a man could feel fear for his child, and Kratos felt it sweep through his soul.

If he could protect his son from the world he would, but Anna was right…he couldn't do it, no matter how much he tried he couldn't protect his son from what the world expected him to know.

He heard the front door open and listened as Anna beckoned Noishe inside as well, carrying the basket down the stairs into the basement filled with food. Kratos composed himself again, making his body stern as he turned and walked into the hallway. Noishe bopped his nose against Kratos' chest, before sliding passed Kratos and into the nursery.

Kratos heard Anna's steps come back up the stairs, looking for her face, hoping he hadn't done something wrong. He would apologize if necessary.

Anna turned the corner and almost ran into Kratos' chest, placing her hands out in front of her to catch herself against him. She looked up at him with concerned eyes, before her hands slid up and around his neck, holding his body close to hers.

"It'll be alright, Kratos," Anna whispered to him. His hands grasped her waist tightly, almost afraid that she would disappear from him if he let her go. Anna pulled back from him, kissing him openly and waiting for him to return the kiss, before another followed.

If this was all a dream, Kratos thought, then let me die in it.

* * *

End Chapter 23---Wow I updated again! lol, my goal is to finish this story soon, or the other fanfic I'm working on soon. That one only has two chapters left where as this one...has about nine...haha...we'll see. I'm hoping to have the next chapter up soon though. Thanx for sticking with me!


	24. Chapter 24 Unexpected

**Long Ago**

**The Tale Of A Dead Mother**

**Inspired completely by a fanfic entitled "Thoughts On A Forbidden Romance" by Lady Nephenee Ranulf. I must give this writer credit. Just from reading this story it has given me the inspiration to write this fanfic. I don't own Tales Of Symphonia or its characters, just wanted to write something about them. SPOILERS IF YOU HAVE NOT FINISHED THE GAME DO NOT READ THIS FANFIC! Finish the game first and be a good little fan. SPECIAL THANKS TO LADY NEPHENEE RANULF, TAKAMINEROCKS, KRATOS WILDER, Lyra the Sorceress of Scholars, Scaff, Sunfrost, ****Vincent's Angel of Chaos****Tabatha is Martel****Fehize****WindRyu Hyroko****Servant of Mother Earth****, Sapphire-luna232, **kopakanuvafan20, **RedDiamondWarrior, Lloyd-forever, **ToS.Lover5, kaiaurion, burnstar, Alaia Skyhawk, Kranna 25, -SnapAshandarei-, Twilight Ilia, SilverFinDragon, **Sarinna, ****Brendan Aurabolt**** AND CLEARHEART FOR REVIEWING!!

* * *

**

Chapter 24---Unexpected

* * *

"Ball!" Lloyd screamed from his mother's arms, his feet planted firmly on a branch up high. He and Anna were dressed in thick clothing, both wearing boots as well for the first of the long winter snows had come abruptly this year.

"No, no that's a beetle," Anna stated as she straddled the thick branch no longer draped in snow, holding her arm around Lloyd's waist. He was standing easily with some support but he still couldn't take a step without tumbling.

"Beeble," Lloyd mumbled in response.

"That's right," Anna said in a higher voice as Lloyd began to chew on his knuckles. She breathed out, the air colored white like smoke in the cool afternoon. They were watching the world masked in glittering crystals, Lloyd's first adventure in the snow as well as his first time in a tree with his mother. The thundering of snow falling around them from other trees attracted their attention, watching as it tumbled down and splashed into the thick blanket of white, making clouds whirl and spin in the air.

"Mommy, wer daddy?" Lloyd asked her suddenly as he tilted his head around to see her face. His vocabulary was flourishing although his favorite thing to do was to talk in long gibberish sentences when he heard his parents talking in long tones.

"He's cutting wood, baby," Anna answered, looking back towards the rooftop covered in snow as well and listening to the noise of Kratos cutting the wood for the fireplace inside. The early snow caught them somewhat off guard for warmth inside the Inn but nothing Kratos couldn't remedy within a few hours of good daylight.

"I wan!" Lloyd said loudly, bouncing up and down in his boots.

"You're too little right now," Anna laughed. "But when you're old enough you can."

"I wann!!" Lloyd said louder.

"Lloyd," Anna scolded slightly. "I'll have to take you back down from here."

He had also gotten in the mood to talk back more with his loud voice. Lloyd stuck his knuckles back in his mouth as he went on surveying the area around the thick wood and ruins far below. Noishe trudged his way through the snow towards the base of the tree, looking up the branches to spot the legs of Anna and snorted slightly at them. He barked up at them, trying to catch Anna's attention.

Anna looked down towards him as Lloyd saw something farther on the horizon, a body or the silhouette of.

"Momma!" Lloyd called out with the knuckles still in his mouth as her attention was then directed to Lloyd. His small hand reached out to the figure, Anna following his gaze and seeing what her son was keen on trying to see.

"Kratos!" Anna called down loudly, gathering up Lloyd against her and sliding down the branches. Kratos looked towards his name, setting his sword down and walking towards Anna. "There's someone!"

Kratos' body became rigid with the words, before his legs ran without being told to. Kratos ran to the tree Anna was still climbing out of and jumped up onto the first branch, helping her down slowly and holding her there as his eyes pierced the white landscape to find the figure, who it could possibly be. Was it a Desian look out? Did someone get lost and see the smoke from the Inn?

The figure came into his sight, familiar, far too familiar.

The blue haired man stepped high over the snow, glancing around and covering his eyes in the bright sunlight without leaving any tracks behind him.

"Yuan," Kratos said with a grin forming on his lips.

"Are you sure?" Anna questioned nervously.

"Very," Kratos stated, extending his arms around Anna's waist and picking her up before jumping down to the ground gently. "Let us hope he brings us good news."

"You think he would come here if there was only a problem?" Anna questioned.

"On his own, it is hard to tell," Kratos stated.

"Not a work-a-holic," Anna laughed. "Is he alone?"

"As far as I can tell, yes," Kratos stated.

Lloyd sent a string of gibberish into both his parents ears, wanting to be a part of the conversation.

"Go and greet him, I'll get something ready for lunch," Anna ordered, bouncing Lloyd higher up on her shoulder and heading towards the front door, Noishe following in toe.

Kratos flew up high into the cover of the trees as Yuan made his way closer, looking beyond the horizon and towards even the sands of the desert around Triet, but there was no sign of danger. Yuan had indeed come alone for the snowfall.

Kratos fell back to the ground and let the snow crunch under his boots, stepping out from the cover of the trees and onto the hill leading down towards the ruins, Yuan walking towards the crevasse before spotting Kratos.

"Hey!" he called and let echo over the snow. Kratos raised his hand in greeting before Yuan sped forward, his light lavender wings exposed as the snow waved under him.

There was a thundering of noise suddenly and before Kratos could yell out the monster had charged Yuan and a cloud of snow flew over both of them as it skidded to a halt.

Kratos flew forward as the snow settled before he stopped himself.

The monster had not engulfed Yuan, not easily anyway. Yuan had its large jaws open with both his hands, straining against their weight before the creature inhaled deeply. The jaws retracted from Yuan's body, snorting cold, sticky air at Yuan as it stepped back. Kratos sighed with relief as Yuan sent him a bewildered look, before glancing at the large rock covered animal.

"You have the scent of ancient blood as well," the monster suddenly growled at Yuan, whose face was still wondering where the creature had come from.

"Yes, he is not an enemy beast," Kratos stated.

"You have a watch dog besides Noishe?" Yuan questioned as he looked at the towering monster before him, most of his clothing covered in sparkling crystals.

"I do apologize for the attack," the monster stated politely.

"Yeah, thank you but I don't think I'll be able to get that image of teeth out of my mind for a week," Yuan said as he tried to calm his heart down in his chest.

The door to the Inn violently opened and Anna stepped out with Lloyd against her shoulder.

"Did he just try to eat Yuan?!" Anna called out.

"Just a little bit, but it's not a big deal anymore," Yuan answered, swiping the snow from his front and tied back hair. "Your big pet has agreed I'm not a threat."

Anna laughed slightly as Kratos and Yuan stepped forward slowly, Yuan looking over his shoulder frequently as the large monster stepped slowly to the edge of the valley.

"Why didn't you tell me about that thing before?" Yuan snapped at Kratos. "Some fore-warning that I might be eaten would have been nice."

"When you come unexpectedly, unexpected things are bound to happen," Kratos replied lighter than usual.

"That's not funny," Yuan stated. Kratos half smirked as his answer but quickly returned to his sterner countenance.

* * *

They sat in the dining room, the far room in the Inn as Anna had rapidly made something to eat for them, sandwiches out of bread she had made this morning with meat and somewhat dried vegetables covered in spices. It was just the right amount of spices to mask their dryer taste. Yuan and Kratos spoke, Yuan mostly as he discussed what wasn't going on with Kvar now that Anna had completely disappeared. Anna sat next to Kratos with Lloyd on her lap, his back leaning hard against her stomach as she gave him his lunch as well. She had made many of his foods using the dried foods as well, but crushing them and adding water, giving them a mushy texture.

"I'll have to leave tomorrow afternoon," Yuan stated, "Unless perchance something eats me before then."

"He really didn't mean it," Anna laughed as she scooped a small amount of mushy dried peas into Lloyd's open mouth. He sat on her lap, still wearing his small boots but she had undressed him to his small brown shorts and a tan shirt.

"You say that when those teeth were about to consume your hide," Yuan said in a distained voice.

"Oh you don't think he'd try and eat me?" Anna questioned. "You're very wrong."

Yuan sent a glance towards Kratos.

"What kind of watch dog did you get if they're trying to eat your wife and best friend?" Yuan scolded half heartedly.

"He is not a watch dog," Kratos said simply. "And she was not supposed to leave the valley, just as you were not expected to come."

"He must keep a tight leash on you," Yuan replied playfully to Anna.

"Only when he can keep an eye on me," Anna answered, shying her eyes away from Kratos. Lloyd squealed loudly before he tried to hold onto the spoon himself as Anna put more slimy peas on his tongue.

"He has gotten much bigger," Yuan replied as Lloyd looked up at him. Anna leaned down close to Lloyd's messy hair and ear and whispered,

"Why don't you say hi."

"Hi!" Lloyd yelled out.

"He can…talk?" Yuan asked, bewildered at the word.

"He can talk too much sometimes," Kratos said in a muffled tone.

"Do you remember him?" Anna asked, pointing at Yuan.

"No," Lloyd said, shaking his messy hair back and forth as he looked up at Anna.

"That's Yuan," Anna said slowly.

"Yuun," Lloyd tried to say as Anna scooped more peas onto the spoon. Lloyd's face curved into a smile before he looked at Yuan and say,

"Hi Yuun."

"Hi," Yuan greeted with a laugh. Anna kissed Lloyd's messy hair and gave him the last bit of mushy peas. Lloyd clapped his hands happily as he swallowed, Anna wiping his mouth clean and finishing her own lunch.

"How old is he now?" Yuan questioned as he watched Lloyd carefully.

"I wan!" Lloyd stated as he saw his mother take a small bit out of her sandwich.

"A few months under a year," Kratos answered as Anna tore a small part of her meat from the sandwich and let Lloyd have it. Kratos' eyebrow lifted at Anna as Lloyd slowly ate the small morsel.

"What?" She snapped before a smile spread over her lips. Kratos didn't say a word, although he didn't have to, she knew exactly what he was thinking. She was about to pen her mouth and retaliate when Lloyd yawned loudly. His hands reached high above his head and grasped the air under Anna's chin, wanting to be picked up.

"Alright, alright," Anna mumbled, picking him up slowly and placing him against her shoulder, his small head lying there as his eyes blinked sleepily.

"I'll be back in a little while," Anna replied as she jiggled Lloyd a little to make him fall asleep, standing from the table and walking towards the nursery.

"Still haven't told her about eating, I see," Yuan stated. "Although I don't blame you, this food is excellent."

"Are you taking some time off?" Kratos questioned suddenly.

"In a manner of speaking, yes," Yuan answered. "For the time being. Kvar has been…watching me carefully but his loss of Anna has made him much less worthy in Ygdrassil's eyes, so he has been cast out of his usual experiments."

"What is your purpose out here?" Kratos questioned him again. "Is it to check on my family and I? Or is there something else you are worried about?"

"Not at the moment," Yuan replied, but his face shifted. "But you might want to keep your family close quarters for a while. With Kvar's demotion, he has a lot more time to disappear than he did before, and I doubt he goes to visit his friends out in the middle of no where."

"Are you sure he does not know where you have gone this time?" Kratos asked more urgently.

"Currently he's on the other side doing mundane tasks," Yuan stated. "I made sure he couldn't follow."

Kratos sighed with relief.

"You don't think I'm that dense, do you?" Yuan questioned.

"No," Kratos answered truthfully. "But I also know that Kvar, within his rage, will have become much more determined to find us."

* * *

"Yuun!" Lloyd yelled. Kratos had just come from the nursery with him as Anna began to reorganize the drying room into the spare room once again as Yuan stood in the hallway. Lloyd whined and reached forward at Yuan, wanting to see the new arrival.

"Would you like to hold him?" Kratos asked as Lloyd whined louder at his father.

"I don't have much choice in the matter, do I?" Yuan laughed as he approached Lloyd and Kratos. Lloyd reached out farther as Yuan stepped next to him, Kratos handing him off into Yuan's arms and letting Lloyd look up at him.

"Stowy?" Lloyd asked suddenly. Yuan looked at Kratos.

"Lloyd, we do not have story time until you go to bed," Kratos replied to Lloyd but Lloyd's eyes were still on Yuan.

"You like stories?" Yuan asked.

"Stowy! Stowy!" Lloyd repeated louder, clapping his hands together.

"I can tell him a story, its not a problem," Yuan said to Kratos. Kratos nodded his head once, leading Yuan into Lloyd's nursery.

"You can set him on the floor, Yuan," Kratos stated. "I shall be next door helping Anna if you need anything."

"Right," Yuan stated, slowly kneeling down onto the floor and settling himself and the baby boy down on the floor. Lloyd sat peacefully on the floor as Yuan looked around his nursery. Not much had changed in the place, except for a few new toys and books about the place.

"Toy! Toy!" Lloyd said in the same loud tone. It was a wonder his parents hadn't gone deaf yet. Yuan picked up one of his strange dolls and handed it to him, Lloyd holding it in his chubby fingers before his large brown eyes focused once again on Yuan.

"You ready for a story?"

"Sess," Lloyd answered, holding his wobbly top easily.

"Alright," Yuan stated, crossing his legs and holding his head up higher. "Once, long before you were born, there was a beautiful girl…her name…was Martel."

"You left him alone with Lloyd?" Anna laughed as she placed all of the old herbs in one of her woven baskets. "Are you sure that's wise?"

"Yuan will not let anything happen," Kratos answered.

"I meant our son injuring him," Anna replied with a laugh.

"I doubt our son will do anything that could injure Yuan," Kratos said with more annoyance, pushing the bed frame back into place. "All he is doing is telling Lloyd a story."

"Oh no, we're never going to see Yuan again," Anna laughed. "He'll never let him go."

"I do think Yuan can handle an infant, Anna," Kratos stated, her joking tone not helping him understand her sarcasm.

"Save me!" Was suddenly heard from the nursery. Yuan had yelled it…

Anna was the first out of the room as Kratos followed into the hallway, opening the nursery door rapidly.

Yuan was on his back on the floor as Lloyd sat on his high chest, Yuan holding onto both his hands and pretending to make Lloyd swing punches at his face, Lloyd laughing and smiling happily with the game. Kratos scowled at his friend as Yuan hadn't noticed their entry.

"Momma!" Lloyd laughed as he looked towards them. "Daddy!"

Yuan looked at them as well, Anna trying not to laugh.

"What?" Yuan asked, confused with Kratos' expression.

* * *

End Chapter 24---Thought I'd add some feel good Yuan moments, just cause I like the guy lol. Hope you enjoy!


	25. Chapter 25 Birthday

**Long Ago**

**The Tale Of A Dead Mother**

**Inspired completely by a fanfic entitled "Thoughts On A Forbidden Romance" by Lady Nephenee Ranulf. I must give this writer credit. Just from reading this story it has given me the inspiration to write this fanfic. I don't own Tales Of Symphonia or its characters, just wanted to write something about them. SPOILERS IF YOU HAVE NOT FINISHED THE GAME DO NOT READ THIS FANFIC! Finish the game first and be a good little fan. SPECIAL THANKS TO LADY NEPHENEE RANULF, TAKAMINEROCKS, KRATOS WILDER, ****Lyra the Sorceress of Scholars, Scaff, ****Sunfrost, ****Vincent's Angel of Chaos****Tabatha is Martel****Fehize****WindRyu Hyroko****Servant of Mother Earth****, Sapphire-luna232, **kopakanuvafan20, **RedDiamondWarrior, Lloyd-forever, **ToS.Lover5, kaiaurion, burnstar, Alaia Skyhawk, Kranna 25, -SnapAshandarei-, Twilight Ilia, SilverFinDragon, **Sarinna, ****Brendan Aurabolt****, CBK, andy, Hiddenwaveprincess, Rydia Asuka, Ashyx, eyes of the infinite galaxy, ****AND CLEARHEART FOR REVIEWING!!

* * *

**

Chapter 25---Birthday

* * *

"It'll be Lloyd's first birthday tomorrow, Kratos. What should we do to celebrate it?" Anna questioned lightly as she folded the extra clothes Lloyd had grown out of and packed it away in a small crate Kratos built. The morning was just coming, the mist still covering most of the grass as the sun heated the dew.

"A…birthday?" Kratos questioned, giving her a confused look. Anna gave him a raised eye brow in response, smirking gently.

"Forget what a birthday is, Kratos?" Anna asked cockily. "I didn't think you were _that_ old."

"Your sarcasm does not make you more attractive," Kratos responded, before a thought popped into his head. "Anna…"

"Yes, Kratos," Anna bid him on with his question as she slid the crate under their bed as to keep it within known quarters.

"Your birthday is in the winter, correct?" he asked in a quieter manner. Anna stood up abruptly and her eyes became wide. She had forgotten she even had one…

"Yeah, a few months ago," she answered in a distant tone. "In the wintertime."

"I remember you saying that," Kratos said, "but we have never celebrated it, not since we have arrived, and it has been nearly two years since the escape."

"It just never crossed my mind," Anna responded. "I haven't had a celebratory birthday since before I was taken by the Desians. After a while, you just forget you're born at all."

Kratos stood closer to Anna, swiping his fingers through her loose hair and letting her slowly lean harder into his chest.

"But we're off the real subject," Anna sighed. "This is about Lloyd, not me."

"I do not remember what birthdays are like," Kratos said seriously.

"Well, usually there is a dessert served, and a present," Anna said in thought.

"What sort of present?" Kratos asked.

"Whatever they like," Anna replied with a light smirk.

"That would be a toy," Kratos answered.

"Yes, he is just a baby," Anna responded, her eyes and head turning to the side to look into his face.

"He has enough toys," Kratos said in a stern manner.

"You're just saying that because he has a good arm," Anna replied, "And aims at your face."

"I could go to Triet and buy a new story book," Kratos stated. "He seems to like new stories."

"How long will it take you?" Anna questioned slowly, worried about the trip there and back.

"It will depend," Kratos responded. "Flying, I could be caught, on Noishe I could be back by tomorrow morning, would that be enough time?"

She nodded slowly.

"You don't think anyone will recognize you?" Anna asked worriedly.

"I will go in merchant clothes," Kratos answered.

"You can pick up a few other things for me," Anna said quietly.

"Are you going to give me another list?" Kratos sighed heavily.

"Might as well," Anna answered. "Unless you want me to go instead."

"Hmph."

"That's a no," Anna answered as she glanced out at the small sprouts outside their window, the garden beginning to grow again just as the year before.

Kratos whistled loudly, Noishe slowly wandering down the hall towards the bedroom door, sticking his large head and ears to see what Kratos wanted.

Kratos turned Anna around slowly to face him, her face turning to the side slightly as she blinked slowly at him.

"Make your list," Kratos said quietly, "I would like to leave soon so I may come back as fast as possible."

"Oh no. Will I have to kick out that other handsome swordsman I have coming?" Anna joked commonly like she usually did. Kratos kissed her deeply on the lips to keep her from talking further. Noishe snorted in anger, before turning and heading back into Lloyd's quiet room and settling on the floor.

"I need to make my list," Anna said in a breathy tone as she pulled away from Kratos and tilted her face down, knowing if he could kiss her again he would try. Kratos backed away from her slowly and walking out into the hallway and down into the basement of the Inn.

After packing some spare money, food and the list Anna had written down on a piece of thinned bark, Kratos said his goodbyes to his son and his wife, before setting out towards Triet once again.

* * *

Kratos arrived just outside the Triet wall, having killed a few small monsters along the way and strapping their remains around his belt to look more like a merchant. He jumped off Noishe, patting him on the head lightly and stating,

"Stay outside the city limits, I will come find you when I am done tonight."

Noishe whined at Kratos, his eyes fearful.

"You will be fine," Kratos replied before stepping towards the opening to Triet.

The city in the early afternoon was bustling, filled with life. People wandered by him, a sea of heads and voices before him as each called out for something, someone or to voice over the others.

His face changed from clam to slightly annoyed with all the bodies, not used to so much human contact in a somewhat closed area. He sighed heavily but trekked his way forward into the pathways.

He sold a few things to open shops, earning a little more money along the way towards the part of town where they sold books. He bought the food listed from Anna, toting it inside the bag he had thrown over his shoulder before heading towards the book stores.

That was when the problem presented itself, Desian soldiers, two patrollers standing along the side of the pathways just a few yards in front of him. Kratos ducked into a small side alley and pressed his back against the cold, sandy stone. It was possible they weren't looking for him, that they were sent there for mere patrol duty, but then again they may still be looking for someone in particular. Kratos slipped the hood on the merchant's robes over his hair, keeping his face low as he tried to become part of the crowd walking by them. His heart raced as he stepped closer. He wasn't afraid of them, he could easily have killed them if they did attack but the uproar from the outburst would attract Kvar, even Ygdrassil's attention and they would be forever closer to Anna and Lloyd.

The Desians chatted with each other, their helmets scanned the crowd walking by them, Kratos keeping his face down and his ears pinpointed to their voices. Any sign of a problem and he would have to try and disappear within these people.

The Desians stopped talking suddenly as Kratos walked by them, their glances curious and concerned all of a sudden. One of the Desians reached out and grabbed Kratos by the wrist and yanked him from the stream of things. Kratos let the mana travel to his hand as the Desian pulled Kratos to face them.

"How much for that Beast Hide?" he questioned suddenly, pointing at the item attached to Kratos' belt. Kratos twitched his head back in surprise before untying the item and handing it to the Desian.

"It is free for you," he answered in a sort of hoarse voice.

"Well, here," the Desian growled, handing him a satchel of money. "Take it. It's free for you."

Kratos took it slowly and placed it in his merchant robe, standing there for a moment before the Desian ordered,

"Well, go on! Get!"

Kratos moved his way back into the crowd, hearing the Desian say,

"Poor old beggars. You gotta give them something."

Anna would not know of this close call, Kratos thought to himself, it would just slip his mind if she asked.

* * *

"A children's book, you say?" the vendor repeated Kratos' request. "What sort of story?"

"Anything you have would suffice," Kratos answered in a slight growl.

"Here, I'll show you a couple," the shop keeper said excitedly, pulling out three books bound in leather and flipping through the hand written and drawn pages.

"How much is it for all three of them?" Kratos asked. The vendor looked taken a back at the request.

"750 gal—"

Kratos tossed the satchel the Desian had given him onto the table, it clinking with the heavy amount.

"I have one more inquiry," Kratos stated as he collected the three books and placed them carefully inside his bag. The shop keeper looked up at him as he still counted the money in his hand. "Do you have any jewelry?"

"Now you're speakin' my language, sir," the vendor answered, pulling the money under the table he had and from underneath pulling a long drawer full of glistening bands, pendants, rings, stones and trinkets. Kratos examined the items carefully and suddenly became very lost in what exactly he was looking for. The shop keeper raised an eyebrow at him as he had gone rather quiet.

"May I ask as to who this is for?" the vendor questioned.

"My wife," Kratos answered.

"Ah, so this is for an anniversary?" the vendor inquired further.

"Her birthday," Kratos corrected.

"Ah, having it soon then?"" the vendor requested.

"It was in the winter," Kratos answered as he picked up a small bracelet, silver and dark blue jewels. The vendor's eyes grew slightly, before a slow smirk covered his face.

"I…see…a sort of apologetic gift then," the vendor decided, pulling up from the groups a thin gold chain with a small red jewel pendant dangling at the end of it. Kratos didn't say a word to the vendor but gave him a questioning look at the item before him.

"A garnet, for those who are born in the wintertime," the vendor explained as he gently handed Kratos the necklace. "Perfect for your plight."

Kratos watched carefully as the necklace swung back and forth in between his fingers wondering then how it would look on Anna's collar bone. Would she like it? Would she be upset he spent the money? Would she understand its meaning like the vendor?

Kratos bought it, hoping inside his gut he had made the right decision.

* * *

Lloyd's eyes peeled open from the sunlight blazing in his face. He rubbed his small fist against his eye awkwardly to try and rub the sleep away.

"Momma?" he questioned the air as turned himself onto his stomach.

Noishe pushed the door open with his nose and stepped inside, his soft paws hitting the ground without a sound as Lloyd spotted him through the breaks in the wooden bars.

"Niss!" Lloyd squealed in excitement. Noishe lifted his head over the top of the crib and stuck his nose against Lloyd's messy hair, licking Lloyd's ear in greeting. Lloyd giggled with the tickling feeling, rolling onto his back again and hiding his face from Noishe's wet tongue.

Something was strange in the air today that Lloyd felt, unfamiliar smells eddied from the hallway and made him more than uneasy. Letting out a whimper and slight cry, Lloyd grabbed hold of Noishe's nose to find some comfort in the unfamiliar air. Noishe licked his tears away as best he could, before slipping from Lloyd's grip and reaching around the back of Lloyd's sitting body, grasping the back of his shirt and lifting him from the crib gently. Lloyd curled his legs and his arms close to his body as he whimpered further, Noishe walking towards Kratos and Anna's room and pushing the door open.

Kratos was wrapping the necklace he had bought secretly in their room as Anna had taken all of the ingredients he had bought and ran into the kitchen without another thought. The creaking of the door surprised him and made him tuck the canvas wrapped necklace into his shirt. He turned just in time for Lloyd to whimper again and see his hands reaching out for him.

"What is wrong?" Kratos asked in a lower, concerned voice, picking his son from Noishe's grip and holding him against his shoulder. Lloyd pointed at the door and whined again. Kratos sighed heavily, bouncing Lloyd slightly and trying to keep his eyes and nose running any further. He wiped Lloyd's face clean with his sleeve regretfully, bouncing him a little bit more before Lloyd relaxed against his shoulder and neck.

"You know about what I am trying to do for your mother, don't you?" Kratos asked his son suspiciously. Lloyd looked up at him with a searching look, trying to figure out what he had just said but his vocabulary didn't reach that far.

"Hi dada," Lloyd answered, thinking that was enough for his father as an answer.

"Hm," Kratos said, rubbing his son's hair before setting him down on the bed, making sure Lloyd had himself balanced before letting him go.

"Momma here?" Lloyd questioned.

"Yes, your mother is downstairs," Kratos answered.

"Momma gone," Lloyd said in a smaller voice and a pouted look. Kratos pulled the necklace back out of his shirt and opened it to show Lloyd what he had.

"This is for your mother," Kratos stated.

"Fow momma?" Lloyd said in a questioning manner as he stared at the gold chain.

"But you cannot tell your mother I have it," Kratos said in a quiet voice, folding it back away and taking the ribbon off of his wrist, tying the ribbon around the canvas piece and placing back into its hiding place.

"Ssss…" Lloyd said as he covered his mouth slightly with his palm. "Sewet."

"Yes. A secret," Kratos said quietly.

"Kratos!" Anna called from the hallway.

"Momma!" Lloyd yelled out at the sound of his mother's voice. Anna walked into the bedroom, smiling slightly as she glanced at Kratos.

"He found his way to me," Kratos commented.

"That must have been a feat since he can't walk yet," Anna joked, picking Lloyd from the bed and swinging him around. "Are you ready?"

"I suppose," Kratos mumbled, trying to keep his composure stern as Anna stepped out of the room.

Downstairs they traveled, where Anna had made a form of dessert for Lloyd's first birthday, finding a smaller candle to stick into the puffy bread-like substance covered in a thin layer of honey. Kratos lit it, and Anna sang to him several songs before she cut the dessert and Kratos slowly fed his son small bits. Lloyd seemed to like it, and tried to steal more of it from Kratos as Kratos ate his own piece.

Lloyd did not understand the books at first, thinking they weren't even books at all until Kratos opened the first one and Lloyd flipped through the pages quickly, babbling away as if he were reading the pages himself and making up a story as he went along.

Even if Lloyd didn't understand what the celebration of the day was, it was enough to let him know how much his parents loved him, what they would do for him and that he was protected.

* * *

Anna leaned heavily on the bedroom door, Lloyd having been put to bed after Kratos read all three of his new books to him. Kratos stood in the bedroom, his mind nervous but his face composed and stern.

"That was wonderful," Anna said with a grin on her face, untying her ribbon and letting her hair fall down against her shoulders and back.

"Was that like all your birthdays?" Kratos questioned lightly.

"ALL my birthdays? Are you implying I'm old Kratos?" Anna snapped with a grin on her face. Kratos let the breath in his chest escape slowly, shutting his eyes for a moment.

"Anna," Kratos said in a serious tone.

"I was just playing," Anna responded playfully as she brushed passed him and laid down on her side on the straw mattress and blanket.

"You are always playing," Kratos replied, settling next to her and reaching into his shirt, pulling out the canvas tied with the ribbon. He set his hand on Anna's leg, her eyes looking at his back before he pulled his hand away, revealing the small wrapped gift. Her eyes frowned in puzzlement before she picked it up, sitting up next to him and untying the red ribbon.

"What is this?" Anna questioned with a hint of curiosity as she unfolded the fabric. Kratos didn't say anything as the gold chain revealed itself to Anna, waiting to see Anna's face first before he would say what it was for.

Her eyes watered, no sobbing from her mouth, but she was crying.

"Happy birthday," Kratos said quietly against her ear, kissing her temple lightly. Anna's arms wrapped around his shoulders slowly the tears soaking into Kratos' clothing.

"I did alright then?" Kratos asked quietly. Anna nodded into his shirt, before containing herself and breaking from him. "Would you like to put it on?"

"No, I'd like to stare at it," Anna giggled as she still recovered from the shock. Kratos slipped it onto her neck, hooking it under her hair and letting it settle against her neck. It had looked just like it had in his mind before, perfect against her skin.

* * *

End Chapter 25


	26. Chapter 26 Fears

**Long Ago**

**The Tale Of A Dead Mother**

* * *

Inspired completely by a fanfic entitled "Thoughts On A Forbidden Romance" by Lady Nephenee Ranulf. I must give this writer credit. Just from reading this story it has given me the inspiration to write this fanfic. I don't own Tales Of Symphonia or its characters, just wanted to write something about them. SPOILERS IF YOU HAVE NOT FINISHED THE GAME DO NOT READ THIS FANFIC! Finish the game first and be a good little fan. SPECIAL THANKS TO LADY NEPHENEE RANULF, TAKAMINEROCKS, KRATOS WILDER, Lyra the Sorceress of Scholars, Scaff, Sunfrost, Vincent's Angel of Chaos, Tabatha is Martel, Fehize, WindRyu Hyroko, Servant of Mother Earth, Sapphire-luna232, kopakanuvafan20, RedDiamondWarrior, Lloyd-forever, ToS.Lover5, kaiaurion, burnstar, Alaia Skyhawk, Kranna 25, -SnapAshandarei-, Twilight Ilia, SilverFinDragon, Sarinna, Brendan Aurabolt, CBK, andy, Hiddenwaveprincess, Rydia Asuka, Ashyx, eyes of the infinite galaxy, Arisu Tsuranu, Goddess of Lunar, High Priest of Ducky, Shining Peridot Moon, KratosManiac AND CLEARHEART FOR REVIEWING!!

* * *

Chapter 26---Fears 

Storms were coming, Anna could feel it in the hot afternoon air. She was tending to the crops when she could feel the air become humid, glancing up through the mountainside and spotting the dark clouds growing even in the sunlight. She covered her eyes with her hand as her eyes watched the waving plants, trying to figure out how fast the clouds were moving towards her and if she would have time pruning the dead leaves from the crops.

Noishe poked his head and large ears through the plants, putting his wet nose against the back of Anna's neck to catch her attention. She set her hand on his head, pulling off a few more leaves from the tall farm plants to make sure they would grow properly.

She picked up the basket filled with herbs, walking out of the patch of tall crops and making her way to the front door, the basket set on her hip. Anna peeked in the front door slowly. Listening for Kratos and Lloyd, Anna heard Kratos' voice, low and mellow coming from the nursery. Anna set the basket on the ground, shutting the front door and turning back to the large green and white dog following on her toes.

"Can you take me higher onto the mountainside?" She questioned. Noishe barked once, jumping up next to her and letting her crawl onto his back.

They road up the steep, grassy mountain, Anna beginning to feel the hot wind coming from the south as the storm continued forward. It was sticky and smelled of water and dirt, brushing across her skin like wet sand. This was going to be a bad one, she thought carefully to herself as they reached the edge of where the grasses grew.

Noishe panted a little, Anna sighing heavily before her sights set out away from the mountain and valley.

There, far off but in sight was smoke, a fire, perhaps a camp just coming from what looked to be the edge of the desert border.

"Home, Noishe," Anna said urgently, feeling the fear in her gut rise to the surface of her mouth. "Hurry."

Noishe was back down the grass like an arrow, running through the trees and grassland as if the ground underneath his paws were made of coals and soon the Inn was in sight. Before Noishe could actually stop, Anna was off and running into the front door.

"Kratos!" Anna yelled into the Inn. Kratos scrambled out of the nursery, Lloyd having just been put down for his nap, undisturbed by his mother's yelp. Kratos shut the nursery door behind him and gave Anna a questioning look. Her distressed face did not calm his nerves.

"What is it?" Kratos asked, grasping hold on Anna's arms as she suddenly moved closer to him.

"There might be a group of people—just outside the grassland," she responded urgently.

"Are they heading this way?" Kratos asked in a straight order.

"No, no it looks like they're camping," Anna answered. "But there's a storm coming, and who knows if they'll come this way for shelter in the trees."

"Noishe," Kratos said in a stern tone. Noishe's ears perking up as he heard his name. Kratos jerked his head towards the nursery. "Stay with Lloyd."

Noishe scurried into the nursery, opening the door with his nose.

Kratos made his way out the front door with Anna close behind him, walking out into the windy environment before his wings appeared and he flew up high next to a tree. He observed the shifting grasses, trying to stretch his sight farther and farther from their sanctuary. Anna jumped for the lowest branch on the tall evergreen, swinging herself onto its sturdy arm before climbing up higher and higher, trying to reach where her husband's wings sparkled in the falling sunlight as clouds began to grow closer still.

Kratos' eyes caught them, a good ways from them but still close for comfort and if they traveled this way they would find Drien's old house. What would happen if they got curious about looking…?

Kratos counted the men, realizing then that this wasn't a camp of them, this was a division, a raiding party of soldiers sent out to take humans from their families and towns. What were they doing so close to no civilization?

Anna stood on the branch closest to him, looking out at the tall landscape before watching Kratos' eyes.

"Do you see them?" She questioned.

"Yes," Kratos answered, still hovering in the air.

"If they get closer the monster will—"

"The monster cannot handle that many if he could not handle the group before," Kratos interrupted softly, flying onto the branch and letting his weight down onto it slowly. Anna's head fell slightly as she placed her hand on the thick trunk; she didn't want to realize the inevitable.

"It is a raiding party, Desians who are well trained—"

"I know what that is, Kratos," Anna replied in the same, soft tone.

"It is possible they are close for no real reason, or for a very specific one," Kratos said in a darker tone. "I would guess that they do not know we are here, simply for the fact that they exposed their camp to this mountainside."

"But you will have to go," Anna replied, looking towards him as he had his focus set on her.

"You need to keep Lloyd safe," Kratos ordered in a stable voice. "I will ask for aid from the beast, and you will not try to help me. You will stay up here where it is safe."

Anna gave him a scolding look, not responding either way. Kratos looked upon her solely.

"Promise me," Kratos commanded Anna. Anna's eyes looked farther from his and didn't give him the answer he wanted. "You cannot come with me—"

"And why not?" Anna demanded, turning back to him with stubborn and determined eyes.

"There is no chance you will not get hurt—"

"And you're mister invincible?" Anna half yelled, catching her tone as she turned from his face.

"Anna," Kratos said in an airy tone, grabbing her hands and forcing them against his chest and forcing her eyes to look at him. "You cannot expect me to watch you get hurt and what of Lloyd? What if—"

"Don't say it," Anna mumbled. Kratos' eyes said it, no matter how much Anna tried to push them away. "I'll give you until the storm is over, and if you're not back by then, I'm coming to get you myself."

Kratos' eyes strained a better answer from her mouth.

"That's the best you're going to get," Anna replied to him as the thunder now rumbled over the mountain side. Kratos wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted the both of them from the branch, Anna holding to him closely and letting the ground come closer into view.

She felt her feet hit before she let go, kissing Kratos lightly when the first drop of rain hit.

"Get inside," Kratos ordered in a quiet tone, looking into Anna's pleading eyes before his wings whisked him off over the valley and towards the monsters lair.

Anna sat there, wrapping her arms around herself as the rain began to pick up, a flash of lightning spreading over the ruins and thunder beginning to echo from high above. She heard Lloyd crying from inside, the pitter-patter of rain still increasing as she ran back inside. Anna made her way into the nursery as Noishe tried to lick Lloyd in comfort, Lloyd crying heavily as the thunder boomed above, making his tears worsen.

"Oh, baby, it's alright," Anna said lightly, walking towards the crib and picking Lloyd up slowly. The rain increased heavily, the downpour looking as if the world were trying to drown itself just outside the windows.

"Noishe," Anna stated, bouncing Lloyd lightly. "Kratos might need your help…I want you to go and help him…as best you can."

Noishe whined, not really understanding what she had just said but he heard his friend's name and the tone she had said it in. Anna made her way to the door with Lloyd still trying to understand why the storm was after him, opening it and letting Noishe run out into the rain, the lightning crashing in the hazing water and scaring Lloyd further.

"Shhh," Anna replied to Lloyd as she shut the door, rocking him back and forth in the hallway. "It's only rain, it can't hurt you."

Lloyd was frustrated and scared and his mother's words did not seem to want to sink in.

* * *

Kratos was soaked beyond his bones, so much rain came pouring down it seemed as though he were made of water himself. His flight towards the cavern where the monster slept came to a halt as he flew in just under the cave entrance to shake his hair free of water. 

"Lord," the monster's voice echoed from far back in the dark cavern.

"I need your strength," Kratos stated. "And your teeth."

The monster stepped closer to Kratos, a strange smirk on its rocky mouth.

* * *

Anna was still trying to calm Lloyd down, his fear of the storm proving to take over his mind rather than his mother's attempts. The rain on the rooftop echoed in the Inn strangely, Anna hearing it, listening as the drops from the leaves outside hit the roof in a familiar manner. She began to hum suddenly, Lloyd still screaming as she continued louder, the rain making a rhythm and a strange tune along the trees that she could hear. Lloyd only heard the thunder again as a scary monster trying to get into the house, why was he so afraid of this noise when the beast living there practically made the same? The lightning and the rain didn't help his nerves, giving him the impression that this wasn't his large rock friend. 

The thunder just made Anna's humming swim, using it as a sort of drum like sound to try and convince her son that there was nothing to fear, it was just a part of her song.

* * *

Kratos zoomed through the rain, it piercing his face like needles as his wings made him travel faster and faster, the monster running just behind him as the ground shook under his large weight. The storm had spanned all the way towards the grassy fields far down the mountainside, the rain water rising in the river that traveled down from the creek in the valley. Kratos' hearing was being muted by the thunder and pounding rain no matter how hard he tried to strain to hear for voices. 

That was when he heard the clanking of metal, running of footsteps. He knew where they were as their own search for safety from the rain gave them away. He pulled his fiery blade from his side and veered slightly, the monster following his movement as he knew he would come upon them fast, hoping the element of pure surprise would be enough to over-take them quickly so he would be able to get home to his wife and son.

That was when through the wall of rain he saw the group, and they stalled their running and talking as the ground shook under them.

"What is that?!" one called as the monster was blurred and hazy in the rain, before the glow of Kratos' blade pierced their eyes and Kratos swung his blade down onto their leader.

* * *

Anna's voice suddenly rung out in the nursery, Lloyd's eyes still leaking tears but his ears were listening to her. 

"_I know that you're hiding things, using gentle words to shelter me…"_

The thunder growled outside, but it sounded on purpose to Lloyd, his crying beginning to quiet.

_"Your words were like a dream, but dream could never fool me…" _

* * *

Kratos jumped back from the rock spell, it nearly shooting up under his feet as the monster charged and threw three of them at least twenty feet into the wall of rain. Kratos darted forward, sending his own spell of fire through the rain, it steaming into the air and burning against the chest of the magician, steam erupting around them as well as a burst of fire.

* * *

"_Not that easily…"_

Lloyd watched the lightning but his eyes were wide, still frightened but his tears had stopped.

"_I acted so distant then, didn't say goodbye before you left…"_

Anna carried her son towards the window, opening it slowly and sticking her hand out into the cool rain to show she wasn't afraid.

"_But I was listening…"_

Lloyd watched the rain carefully as Anna drew her hand back into the Inn and let him touch the plain water.

_"You'll fight your battles far from me…far too easily…" _

* * *

Kratos was thrown back hard, the guard swinging his sword around as Kratos quickly caught the edge of the enemy sword just above his face. Kratos threw his strength into his arm and tossed the Desian back. Not that many were left now, but Kratos was beginning to feel weighed down from all the rain streaming into his clothes and across his face.

* * *

"_Save your tears 'cause I'll come back, I could hear you whisper as you walked through that door…"_

Anna shut the window and wandered into the hallway, her son still mesmerized by her voice as the thunder shook the Inn, Lloyd now almost unnoticing that it was even still there.

"_But still I swore, to hide the pain when I turned back the pages…_

_"Shouting might've been the answer, what if I cried my eyes out and begged you not to depart…" _

* * *

Kratos ducked as the monster swung his tail around, knocking the Desians casting spells over. Kratos quickly ran the first one through as the other stood, Kratos sending gusts of wind surrounding them.

* * *

"_But now I'm not afraid to say what's in my heart…"_

The rain was pounding harder and harder, the thunder and lightning much more frequent than before but inside the Inn, as Anna's voice rose, was the most intense of the storm.

_"Cause 1000 words—call out through the ages—they'll fly to you—" _

* * *

Kratos swung his sword covered in blood around, clashing with an archer.

* * *

"_Ever though I can't see I know they're reaching you—"_

Lloyd blinked almost sleepily as Anna's voice calmed him.

"_Suspended on silver wings…"_

A blast of thunder rumbled down the mountainside, Anna's eyes closed as she hoped somehow, some way that Kratos wouldn't be hurt, that he could hear her words.

"_Oh 1000 words, 1000 embraces, they'll cradle you—making all of your weary days seem far away—they'll hold you forever…"_

The last word rung out so loud even the storm's attempts at wind and rain could not mask it.

* * *

Kratos watched as the monster stomped away the remaining standing, holding his ground as he steadied his heaving breaths to try to regain some air rather than water. His shoulders hung heavily as the beast roared in triumph over the victory. Kratos, saturated in rain, sweat and blood began to feel more relieved as the rain diluted the spilled blood. He heard Noishe howling not far off as the lightning crashed again, looking in the direction of the creature and sheathing his sword. 

That was when something felt strange, pain erupted through his side, burning and warm. The monster roared loudly,

"LORD!"

Kratos looked down to see one of the spell casters, a staff in his broken arm and hand jamming the sharp, dagger end into his side.

* * *

_"Oh 1000 words, have never been spoken, they'll fly to you and carry you home and back into my arms—suspended on silver wings…" _

* * *

"Here ends, Kratos the Seraphim…" The mage croaked out even in the hard rain as Kratos' blood poured down the staff's long handle.

* * *

_"Oh 1000 words—call out through the ages—they'll cradle you—and all of your lonely days seem far away—they'll hold you forever…" _

* * *

Kratos fell to the side, the blade yanked from him as Noishe made his way quickly towards Kratos, the monster did as well. 

"Bring…bring…me…home…"

* * *

Lloyd was relaxing in Anna's arms, his eyes closed as he listened to the dying storm just outside as well as his mother's voice. Anna placed him back into his crib, pulling the blanket up to his shoulders and letting his body sleep finally again. 

"_1000 words…"_

She shut the door behind her as the rain began to only tap at the rooftop.

She heard Noishe howl painfully, running to the door and out into the timid rain. Kratos was limp on Noishe's back, the green and white fur stained slightly pink in blood. Anna wanted to scream, she wanted to fall on her knees and beg that what she was seeing wasn't true. She didn't have time to do so.

She ran forward, calling to Noishe and guiding him inside to take Kratos to the basement, there had to be something she could do, Kratos still had to be holding on. He was an angel, he couldn't die…he couldn't leave her and Lloyd…not like this…

* * *

End Chapter 26

Pre-Author's Note: Since the reviews started, I've gotten the question "couldn't Kratos heal himself?" My answer is: He's too tired from fighting and was in too much pain to think of it.

Author's Note: Sorry its been a while, but here ya go! I had to try and find the right song. BTW the song isn't mine, its from FFX and Jade sings it. NOT MY WORDS but I felt liek it fit the part I needed to write. Thanx for letting me borrow it!


	27. Chapter 27 Healing

Long Ago: A Tale Of A Dead Mother

* * *

Inspired completely by a fanfic entitled "Thoughts On A Forbidden Romance" by Lady Nephenee Ranulf. I must give this writer credit. Just from reading this story it has given me the inspiration to write this fanfic. I don't own Tales Of Symphonia or its characters, just wanted to write something about them. SPOILERS IF YOU HAVE NOT FINISHED THE GAME DO NOT READ THIS FANFIC! Finish the game first and be a good little fan. SPECIAL THANKS TO LADY NEPHENEE RANULF, TAKAMINEROCKS, KRATOS WILDER, Lyra the Sorceress of Scholars, Scaff, Sunfrost, Vincent's Angel of Chaos, Tabatha is Martel, Fehize, WindRyu Hyroko, Servant of Mother Earth, Sapphire-luna232, kopakanuvafan20, RedDiamondWarrior, Lloyd-forever, ToS.Lover5, kaiaurion, burnstar, Alaia Skyhawk, Kranna 25, -SnapAshandarei-, Twilight Ilia, SilverFinDragon, Sarinna, Brendan Aurabolt, CBK, andy, Hiddenwaveprincess, Rydia Asuka, Ashyx, eyes of the infinite galaxy, Arisu Tsuranu, Goddess of Lunar, High Priest of Ducky, Shining Peridot Moon, KratosManiac, silverstar's shadow, killerbunbun, kitty-katz-katz, crazyboutToS, crystalwolfberri AND CLEARHEART FOR REVIEWING!!

* * *

Chapter 27---Healing

* * *

His head was swimming, nothing around him seemed solid enough to hold onto, as if he were lost in light waters, breathing but lost. His side still tingled, he felt that, but his body really wasn't solid, like the rest of his world. Where had gravity gone?

Then, as swift and as sudden as he had been sent into this world, gravity pulled him down, making him solid and whole once again and coming with the pain he assumed was just tingling. His side ached terribly, making him feel his arms, his legs again, his torso and lungs rising and falling as his eyes were clouded in darkness. He tried to focus on his lids, willing them to open but they stayed closed, as if his own mind has lost control of his body and was just allowed to feel its presence.

His ears picked up weak murmuring, high and low tones were being taken in by his mind but still he couldn't wake.

He had remembered the rain, the pain in his side, but what else? Noishe, the monster…but then it all seemed to go oddly fuzzy.

The breathing in his chest quickened as suddenly he felt something warm and wet touch his lips, his side burning again but it felt soothing, almost numbing but the rest of his body felt stronger. He felt himself swallow slowly, the voice coming back before his mind seemed to take full control again.

His eyelids peeled themselves open slowly, squinting in the bright sunlight from behind a silhouetted figure standing over him, their face turned towards something beyond his line of vision. He weakly groaned in his throat as his eyes adjusted, finding Anna's glowing face before she turned towards him. She smiled at him, something ever calming in the gesture as she swiped some of his hair from his face.

He tried to speak, his mouth slightly opening but Anna placed her hand over his mouth.

"Sh, sh," she whispered. "Don't try to speak, just rest."

She slid something into her mouth and chewed on it a little until she knew it was about to burst. She leaned her mouth against Kratos' suddenly, opening her mouth and sliding the apple gel onto his tongue where the outside burst and the numb, warm feeling coated his body.

Kratos heard the presence of his son as he crawled up next to him on the blanket. Kratos' eyes looked over slowly to Lloyd, whose face was confused and curious about his father's condition.

"Daddy wook sick," Lloyd said quietly as his face grew closer to Kratos' nose.

"Daddy looks better," Anna said in a scolding manner. Lloyd kissed his father sloppily on his cheek before he hugged him around his neck.

"Alright, alright," Anna laughed, picking Lloyd up from choking his father and settling him on her lap. She stuck another apple gel into her mouth before making Kratos turn his head back towards her, leaning down and pushing the gel down his throat.

Lloyd begged for one of the gels Anna was giving his father, whining easily from her lap as she sat back up. She shook her head at him and bit one of the gels in half, handing Lloyd one and picking the other half from her mouth and sliding it in between Kratos' lips.

Kratos sat up slowly, pushing his body up higher on the bed and swallowing painfully, his side searing. Anna helped him adjust himself as to make sure he didn't cause himself any more pain, before she smiled at him and looking to Lloyd.

"Would you like to see your son's latest trick?" Anna asked Kratos lightly. Kratos frowned his eyes at his wife before she set Lloyd standing on the bed and standing next to him, holding his small hands in either of hers. Lloyd took an uncertain step forward with his mother's hands as support, taking another and stumbling a little but then a third came and Anna leg his small hands go, Lloyd made his way wobbly, but walking to his father's chest, falling against Kratos and looking up at him with a goofy smile on his face. Kratos felt his whole world become lighter again, this miracle beside him taking over his pain so easily. He rubbed his son's head weakly, but proudly as Lloyd pulled himself up by his father's shoulder.

Kratos coughed a little as he tried to speak again, but his throat was dry and his lungs felt soar.

From the floor beside their bed, Anna had a cup of cool water she had been rubbing on Kratos' mouth when he was unconscious, but now she waited for Kratos' lungs to give up coughing and gently put the cup to his lips. The cool water felt good on his throat, and he felt like his voice would return to him after the water.

"Thank you, Anna," He thanked her hoarsely.

"Daddy fwog," Lloyd laughed as he bounced on his steady legs.

"Lloyd," Anna fumed slightly at him.

"It is alright, Anna," Kratos said still in his weak voice. "He is just a child. And his mouth comes from you."

"You're still weak, you shouldn't be talking," Anna replied in a more distained voice, whistling for Noishe as Kratos suppressed a grin from his wife's annoyance.

Noishe pushed his way in passed the half open door, sticking his wide ears in and peering around, barking once to see Kratos awake.

"Lloyd, do you want to play outside with Noishe?" Anna asked him lightly. Lloyd stood back up on the uneasy mattress and made his way across the bed, letting Noishe take his collar and pick him off the bed. "Outside this window, where I can see you both."

Noishe snorted at her and carried Lloyd out giggling by his shirt, the front door already open to let in some fresh air from the outside. Anna turned her face back to Kratos whose eyes wanted to once again close but were resisting it. He was glancing at the dressing around his waist, canvas wrapped around his middle several times as some red had begun to stain from his injured side.

"I am sorry, Anna," Kratos said in a more vulnerable voice that Anna had heard very few times before, something about the tone worrying her.

"About what?"

"Being so weak."

She couldn't help but laugh at him, it was ridiculous.

"Weak? You call going out in the middle of a thunderstorm, killing an entire group of Desian soldiers weak?" She snickered, sticking another apple gel into her mouth and massaging it lightly against her teeth.

"This, Anna," he whispered, looking down at his injury. "Thi—"

Before he could really look up at her with hurt eyes, she had pressed her mouth against his again and stuck another apple gel into his throat, but instead of pulling away she kissed him deeply and waited for him to return the kiss before pulling back.

"You know you are the silliest man," she said playfully, unable to resist the comment. "You're starting to forget that no matter what, you are still flesh and blood. Old age starting to get to your memory?"

He sighed at her, giving her a small scolding look before she situated herself closer to him and made him lean forward slightly.

"The apple gels should be helping heal the wound on the inside," Anna replied to him as he strained to keep his body stationary for her to untie his skin. "But we'll have to get you cleaned up tonight; I haven't had a real chance to take you downstairs. You're too heavy for me."

"I would prefer to be awake for it," Kratos responded. Anna tilted her head slightly as she gently pulled the last layer from him, the sticky fabric exposing the thin yet deep cut in his side to the painful air.

"Kratos, was that a come-on?" Anna joked as she stood up from his side. He was in pain but he couldn't ignore the look she gave him as she left the room, wishing then he could follow her. He sighed heavily, his skin around the wound beginning to become cold and wondered then how long he had been unconscious? The storm was gone, the sun was radiating in the room, but he could not decipher how long he had been lying in bed. The smell of the wound settled in his nose, not terrible but not pleasant. No wonder Anna wanted to give him a bath. The scent of old iron blood and spongy flesh had been forgotten to him and a rush of old memories came flashing passed his open eyes, embedding behind them like secrets.

Anna walked back in with new fabric to drape around him as well as a basin full of steaming water and a wet cloth. Kratos' body seemed still uneasy as he tried to stay stationary on the bed, Anna watching him almost pained but changed her expression quietly when his eyes met hers. She draped the extra wrap across the bed, setting the basin down and squeezing the hot water from the cloth and kneeling down by his side. She gently ran and rubbed his skin, running her fingers down the edge of the cut and trying to clean everything away. Kratos cringed but didn't stop her, it was painful but the heat made the stinging melt away. Anna's humming broke the calm silence, working along on Kratos' body like it were her crops in the back yard, acting as if this was a normal occurrence.

Lloyd squealed from outside happily, Anna glancing out the window to make sure he was alright before continuing and finishing her task at hand, the warm water pinking and some of the blood thickening on the bottom as she rinsed out the rag again. Anna pulled from under the bed a basket full of dry leaves, pulling out a couple and crumpling them up in her palm, dust flying around her fingers that slightly sparkled in the light. Dipping her fingers into the water, she scooped up some quickly and let the droplets fall onto the dust, making a sort of green paste and smearing it against Kratos' spongy skin. It foamed and bubbled on his skin, the scent of mint or spice coming from the foam and giving his wound a much better scent.

"This skill you have developed," Kratos groaned but relaxed as his side felt more whole as Anna rubbed some of the foam away. "Where did you learn which plants help and which hinder?"

One side of Anna's lips tugged its way into a smirk, her eyes still on the wound.

"I really don't remember," she answered. "I just always have known, since I was little what plants were bad and what helped."

Kratos breathed in deeply, feeling stronger now that he was more awake and debating about asking Anna if he could leave the bed. He looked down at her, his hair falling in his face as it had gotten longer in the past few months but his brown eyes pierced through the thick strands.

Anna looked back to him, her eyes curious as to his stare but she didn't ask what was behind his look. Her eyes diverted from his suddenly, her mind coming across a problem that had been hiding and nagging at her like a leech sucking its fill of blood.

"What?" he asked quietly as she swiped the foam away from his side, her own long hair covering her eyes. Kratos pulled her hair back, placing his hand on her cheek to get her attention. Anna's eyes closed as if in pain before she got the strength to say what was on her mind, now with Kratos awake and alright she could finally stop being strong and let the fears that were eating away at her come out.

"What about the Desians?" she asked seriously. "What now?"

Kratos didn't say anything, he couldn't think of anything to say. He had been so lost inside his own mind, he had forgotten how he had gotten injured in the first place. His eyes turned to concern as he swallowed nervously, there was no hiding his feelings then, even his serious mouth was giving it away.

"I'm sorry," Anna laughed. "I shouldn't have…said anything until you were better."

Her eyes were away from his again, she standing up and taking the basin with her to empty it as the last of the inside of the wound bubbled and created the gauge in his side to be a smaller slash, skin healing deep within it.

"Anna," Kratos said sternly before she left the room, pulling his legs from bed to see in he could stand.

"No, don't," Anna said deliberately as she saw him begin to stand. "You stay there, I have something to tell you and you need to be sitting for that."

Kratos sat back down but his eyebrows frowned, hoping she would be back soon. What of the Desians? If it had been a few weeks since the attack and those Desian soldiers hadn't gotten back to their posts, they would track them to close to here. Once again, Kratos would have to hope that perhaps with the help of the monster they could make sure all the evidence of the soldiers would disappear and that they wouldn't think to look farther up the mountain for their fallen comrades. He would need to leave, he had to get out of here and see what it was like in Triet, see if there was anyone near the border. How was he supposed to get passed Anna?

Her footsteps walked back in as his legs were stable for the first time on the floor, her face had a slight smile as her cheeks were rosy, Kratos couldn't tell from walking up and down the stairs or from something else.

"Kratos," Anna's eyes couldn't look at him, something about that fact making him more nervous. She slowly made her way over to him, kneeling down on the floor as her hands covered both his on his lap. "I…I have some…news…I don't know if it's good or bad…I hope that it's fine…"

She was stalling, he knew it, but at the same time, he didn't know if he wanted to question it. He wanted to hear what she had to say, but at the same time if it was bad, was she sick? Were there Desians in the valley? She laughed to herself, shaking her head before looking at him.

"I—I think…I'm pregnant again."

* * *

End Chapter 27

Hey!!! Sorry, been busy with school and just had to finish this chapter. Hopefully the next one won't take as long to do.


	28. Chapter 28 Loss

**Long Ago**

**The Tale Of A Dead Mother

* * *

**

**Inspired completely by a fanfic entitled "Thoughts On A Forbidden Romance" by Lady Nephenee Ranulf. I must give this writer credit. Just from reading this story it has given me the inspiration to write this fanfic. I don't own Tales Of Symphonia or its characters, just wanted to write something about them. SPOILERS IF YOU HAVE NOT FINISHED THE GAME DO NOT READ THIS FANFIC! Finish the game first and be a good little fan. SPECIAL THANKS TO LADY NEPHENEE RANULF, TAKAMINEROCKS, KRATOS WILDER, ****Lyra the Sorceress of Scholars, Scaff, ****Sunfrost, ****Vincent's Angel of Chaos****Tabatha is Martel****Fehize****WindRyu Hyroko****Servant of Mother Earth****, Sapphire-luna232, **kopakanuvafan20, **RedDiamondWarrior, Lloyd-forever, **ToS.Lover5, kaiaurion, burnstar, Alaia Skyhawk, Kranna 25, -SnapAshandarei-, Twilight Ilia, SilverFinDragon, **Sarinna, ****Brendan Aurabolt,****CBK, andy, Hiddenwaveprincess, Rydia Asuka, Ashyx, eyes of the infinite galaxy, ****Arisu Tsuranu****Goddess of Lunar****High Priest of Ducky****Shining Peridot Moon****, KratosManiac, silverstar's shadow, killerbunbun, kitty-katz-katz, crazyboutToS, crystalwolfberri, kratos fangirl, koyuki-san, dragonflies87, zelda aurion, crazyboutToS AND CLEARHEART FOR REVIEWING!!

* * *

**

Chapter 28---Loss

Lloyd was running down the hallway as fast as his legs would go, not being able to go outside as much since the snows began to come. Anna and Kratos had discussed the fact that she _may_ have been pregnant again, that it was a good thing and not a bad thing in the slightest, and that Kratos, although he did not show it well, was excited internally. It had been four months since Anna's discovery, and they had been chatting about it a little in trying to make another nursery or to have the baby and Lloyd share a room. Nothing had been so far determined.

The Desians were dead, and as far as the monster could see there was no other sign of any arriving in the valley or nearby since Kratos had been unconscious. Kratos had done a "once over" himself but with the same result, would there be an attraction to their little hide-away? Did his old Lord believe they were still on the other side? Was Yuan keeping them at bay again?

Anna had gone to take a bath downstairs, leaving Lloyd to play with his father for the next few minutes until he was supposed to be taking his nap.

Kratos quickly followed his son down the hall, trying to catch him at a faster walking speed but Lloyd wanted to be chased, not caught.

"Lloyd," Kratos said in a stern voice as Lloyd ran under the dining table, "It is time to put you down for your nap."

"No nap! Don wan nap!" Lloyd giggled as he scooted and sat under one of the dining chairs.

"You might not want it, but you will need it," Kratos said sternly still, walking slowly around to the back of the room where Lloyd had some what trapped himself. Kratos stopped, his ears picking up something he hadn't heard in years, something that cut him through to the quick.

It was coming from the bathroom, down in the earth just below them.

"Noishe," Kratos said loudly. Noishe, who had been sleeping in the back bedroom next to the warm fire place, rolled over lazily and wandered down the hallway, sticking his head under Kratos' arm as Kratos heard it louder.

"Put Lloyd to bed," Kratos ordered, walking down the stairs quickly and turning towards the bathroom on the bottom landing.

Anna, draped in a thick blanket only, was sitting on the edge of the tub, her mouth covered but tears falling from her eyes as she almost doubled over.

Kratos walked in slowly, not sure if he was supposed to be there, and then he saw the drawn bath and the water slightly rosy in color, what had happened?

"Anna," Kratos almost whispered, edging his way closer and kneeling in front of his wife. "Anna."

He ran his fingers through her wet, stringy hair, her head slowly looking up. Her eyes red, she looked at him as if pleading, as if she had done something wrong. He tried to stay strong, he didn't want to give his concern away completely, but as he wiped the tears on her cheeks and eyes away with his thumbs, he knew his face gave his care and concern away. She breathed in and out shakily, trying to calm herself down as her eyes looked down to her hands. She felt rigid, closed off as her legs were tightly together; her arms were against her sides as her hands intertwined tightly in her lap.

"Please, Anna," Kratos whispered. "What is it? What is making you so upset?"

Anna hicupped slightly, tears falling silently on her arms and lap. Kratos held both her arms softly.

"You're going to be so disappointed in me," Anna said remorsefully, her eyes looking up at him but her head still held itself down.

"No," Kratos whispered at her, placing tentative smile on his face to try and cheer her up. "No, you could never disappoint me."

She shook suddenly, erupting with more tears and leaning forward again and into Kratos' chest. Kratos held her bare back tightly, still very confused as to what had happened, what had she done to think she had disappointed him?

"It's gone, Kratos," she said sobbing into him chest. "I lost it, it's all my fault! It's all my fault…"

Lost it? Lost what? If she lost her ring he wouldn't have been disappointed, saddened yes, but not disappointed. He did not want to asker what "it" was from fear of making her more upset, but he wanted to know.

Her arms wrapped around his neck, and with that her legs were exposed; he saw the sticky stain of red. His head came to the conclusion like a lead ball falling to the ground, she had lost the baby.

He held her shoulders tighter, holding his eyes closed so firmly, so painfully, he feared tears would fall from his own. He couldn't let her feel like she had done this deliberately, there wasn't a way that she could have. He knew he couldn't know how she was feeling at that moment, four months along and now suddenly it was gone, but the stinging inside his chest made him realize that he had too been excited to have another baby, to be able to share another child with Anna, and he felt more horrible in that moment than any other in his life so far.

"It's my fault…"

"Anna," Kratos said sternly, pulling her away from his chest and holding onto her shoulders. He found her eyes and looked deep within them, Anna still crying silently but unable to look away from him. "Anna, you will listen to what I have to say."

Anna's face fell again, but Kratos held her chin up gently.

"This is not your fault, Anna. This is _not_ your fault. Do not blame yourself, do you understand me? Do not even think about blaming yourself. It is _not_ your fault, I promise you," Kratos stated, her eyes closing painfully and needing to let his words sink in.

"But—"

"No," Kratos said loudly. "Do not even think it."

"I can't stop thinking it…" Anna sobbed.

"I am not disappointed in you, I could never be…because this is not your fault. Anna…I am sad, for you and for me, but I am going to do whatever I can to make you believe that you cannot blame anyone."

"I wanted to…"

He couldn't say anything as her voice faded and her tears took over. Kratos let her cling to him again, holding her as strongly as he could as if to keep the world around them from getting to her, but he couldn't any longer. The world had stabbed her already. Once again there was a part of the world he couldn't protect her from, what was he to do?

He set his mouth next to her ear, pulling the blanket to cover her further to keep her from getting cold, before whispering to her, just her, not the world,

"We will try again, and no matter what happens, nothing can stop me from loving you."

She tightened her grip on his neck and moved closer to him, indicating to Kratos she wanted to be picked up, she wanted to be protected, she wanted to be hidden, she wanted to be child like and scared but she wanted support. He scooped her under her legs, making sure the blanket was covering her body before leaning over the tub and draining the pink water away, making the reminder go away and filling the tub again with steaming water. He wasn't disturbed in the true sense of the natural events that were a part of her, but still disturbed that his baby was now gone.

Slowly, he pulled the blanket from her hidden body and with as much ease as possible, lowered her back in to help clean her of her burden.

* * *

Lloyd, what was placed in his crib and crawled back out of it, was now asleep on the floor next to Noishe, his back rising and falling slowly as his father walked into the room. Kratos had left Anna in the tub to give her some privacy, but he saw in her eyes that she didn't want to be left alone for long, so he agreed to check on Lloyd to make sure he was sleeping, of course, she didn't say where he had to have been. Casually and carefully, he lifted his son to the crib, hoping he would stay asleep. Something he would never be able to tell his son, or explain to him when he was older, that at one time he might have had a little brother or sister.

Down below, Anna was in pain, emotionally and physically, and now more tired than she had ever been. She was fighting her body, she was fighting the fact that she wasn't going to have this baby anymore, but she was still tired, and fighting now was pointless. She curled her body against itself, letting the water cover her body and submerge her skin, trying to forget the strange smell in the air and the lack of any other soul in the room. Kratos has said that they would try again, but what if she didn't want to? What if having Lloyd was it? What if she wasn't meant to have more than him? Did something happen to her in the last pregnancy?

Her head leaned against the side of the porcelain tub, swallowing down her tears and anger with herself and letting the water boil her. What Kratos had said had made a dent in her feelings, but she still felt the disappointment in herself that she had felt before. No matter what Kratos said, this was her body, and this was her body's fault.

Her eyes shut tightly, she tried to realize that her life now was far better than what it was, what it was back at the Human Ranch. There she would have never had the chance to be married, to have children, to share a life with someone else. There, worries were far different, problems were far different. Food, clothing, shelter, was far different.

To even have the chance to have one son, something mystical about it now. Lloyd was healthy, happy and maybe was enough for now. He wouldn't have existed if they hadn't escaped the ranch, she knew it. And maybe that idea would help her accept the fact that Lloyd was a blessing, a miracle, and her life here was indeed a miracle.

For now, she would have to let the heat boil her, she would have to try and contain herself.

The ground began to shake above, the walls of the basement vibrating and causing Anna to wonder what was going on. Was it the monster? Was he coming to warn them? Anna quickly left the tub behind, feeling dizzy from the hot water but getting herself dressed as fast as possible.

* * *

Kratos made his way outside, shutting the door behind him and watched as the beast barreled its way closer, but something was abnormal in the situation. Riding upon the monster, was Yuan with a nervous look on his face. Before the monster could stop, Yuan landed near Kratos, stepping forward slowly towards his friend as the beast of the mountainside skidded to a halt.

Yuan's stare was wide and unaltered, not blinking, not looking away. Kratos gave him a questioning look in response, something was urgent in the look, something was wrong.

"Yuan, old friend," Kratos greeted and cast his hand out, Yuan taking it but his face stayed the same. "What has happened?"

"I should be asking you that question," Yuan said urgently. "An entire regiment of Desian enslavers has vanished from the border of Triet and the desert. You wouldn't have anything to do with that, do you?"

Kratos stayed silent, the front door opening behind them and Anna stepping out into the sunlight, her hair stringy and wet.

"Kvar has become suspicious, an entire raiding party just up and disappears? When there is no resistance, no real threat around here? Now...what was that legendary swordsman talk a few months back? Kvar is beginning to put two and two together, Kratos, he is sending more Desians to take a look at the area to rule this entire mountainside out, to make sure that there is nothing here. I barely had time to make up an excuse to leave and come here, to warn you to get out of here as soon as possible. If there is anything out of place, anything at all, he will come here himself to look for you both. Get Lloyd, and run, Kratos. Run."

* * *

End Chapter 28 


	29. Chapter 29 Seperation

**Long Ago**

**The Tale Of A Dead Mother**

**Inspired completely by a fanfic entitled "Thoughts On A Forbidden Romance" by Lady Nephenee Ranulf. I must give this writer credit. Just from reading this story it has given me the inspiration to write this fanfic. I don't own Tales Of Symphonia or its characters, just wanted to write something about them. SPOILERS IF YOU HAVE NOT FINISHED THE GAME DO NOT READ THIS FANFIC! Finish the game first and be a good little fan. SPECIAL THANKS TO LADY NEPHENEE RANULF, TAKAMINEROCKS, KRATOS WILDER, ****Lyra the Sorceress of Scholars, Scaff, ****Sunfrost, ****Vincent's Angel of Chaos****, ****Tabatha is Martel****, ****Fehize****, ****WindRyu Hyroko****, ****Servant of Mother Earth****, Sapphire-luna232, **kopakanuvafan20, ** RedDiamondWarrior, Lloyd-forever, **ToS.Lover5, kaiaurion, burnstar, Alaia Skyhawk, Kranna 25, -SnapAshandarei-, Twilight Ilia, SilverFinDragon, ** Sarinna, ****Brendan Aurabolt CBK, andy, Hiddenwaveprincess, Rydia Asuka, Ashyx, eyes of the infinite galaxy, Arisu TsuranuGoddess of LunarHigh Priest of DuckyShining Peridot Moon, KratosManiac, silverstar's shadow, killerbunbun, kitty-katz-katz, crazyboutToS, crystalwolfberri, kratos fangirl, koyuki-san, dragonflies87, zelda aurion, crazyboutToS, CatMuto, Elenturi **** AND CLEARHEART FOR REVIEWING!! **

**(If I missed someone, please tell me!!)**

* * *

Chapter 29-Separation

* * *

Kratos stood,speechless. He had to let the words sink in before he could actually think about any response.

"Kratos?" Yuan question. "Have you heard a word I've said?"

"Lord," The monster bellowed, snapping Kratos out of his bewildered state.

"How long?" Kratos asked in the calmest tone of voice he could muster and still sound believable.

"With how determined he is, 24 hours maximum," Yuan answered, "He will not let—our lord ignore him any longer, and now that there is some sort of proof to his theories...my words will not stop Kvar from taking this entire region for himself."

Anna came up beside Kratos slowly and quietly, wondering what she had stumbled into. Kratos' head jerked to the side, wondering when she had come outside into the stressed but warm air. She placed her hand on his shoulder, hearing some of the words that Yuan had spoken but not all of them.

"What is it?" she asked, seeing Kratos' brown eyes hold too much worry for her to ignore, even in her current state.

Kratos turned back to Yuan, nodding his head once to him and grabbing Anna's hand, pulling her slowly back into the safety, or former safety of the Inn. Yuan, taking the hint and sighing heavily, clambered back unto the monster's neck before yelling back,

"I'll try and buy you as much time as I can! Be careful! Old friend..."

Kratos didn't turn to bid his friend farewell, his head filled with thoughts he could no longer suppress or ignore. This was real now, the danger he had brought down on his family was too great to be forgiven. If he had just let the monster take care of it...if he had just hidden his family until the Desians left...If he...

"Kratos," Anna called in a demanding tone, yanking her hand free from his grip before they entered the Inn's doorway. He stopped with the sudden loss, looking back to her as she stared at him with suspicious eyes. "Kratos, what is going on?"

The monster made the ground thunder under them, Anna setting her hand on his shoulder to balance herself before tumbling against his chest as he caught her. Her head hidden from his face, he whispered,

"We have to leave, Anna..."

She stalled her answer, staying against his chest when the ground stopped shaking under her legs.

"Leave?" she let escape in her breath. "Now?"

"As soon as possible."

The wind picked up around them, the tree branches waving and bobbing as sunlight scattered and darted across them.

Anna held her eyes close painfully, knowing at some point this might come to pass, but so soon? She should have been thankful for the time she got to be with Kratos here, and Lloyd. But now?

She shook her head against Kratos' shoulder, trying to convince her mind that her ears had heard him right.

"I...I know...this is not the time for this," Kratos whispered, "but we have to keep you and Lloyd from being found...Kvar cannot find you, Anna."

"And what about you? You just think they're going to..." she stopped herself.

"Keeping me out of harm's way is impossible," Kratos stated. "You know that."

"So you expect me to run, do you? I can feel it..." she whispered. "I know what you want to do...you want to stay...keep them from getting any further. I know that's what you're thinking--"

"Anna, this is no time to have an argument."

"This is the only time to."

"Someone needs to take Lloyd, and keep him from worrying, and you are in no condition to fight, Anna," he said in a much colder tone.

"Don't make excuses," she growled, but stopped her arguing, mostly for the fact he was right. They stood there in silence for a few moments, before Kratos worked up the courage to speak.

"We should get everything ready...you'll be leaving at nightfall."

Anna's mouth opened to object.

"Do not say a word, Anna. The faster and farther you get from this valley, the less likely Kvar will ever find a trail and try to discover you. This is for the best."

Anna's mouth closed about the subject, sitting against his chest harder than before and holding back her sadness as best she could.

"How did I know this...was going to be a dark day?" she whispered to herself, before she heard Lloyd begin to call out for his mother and straightened up in Kratos' grip.

"Lloyd, I should..." she trailed off as Kratos set his hand against the back of her head.

"I will keep you both safe."

"I know you will."

Another call from Lloyd and Kratos released her, letting her go inside and heard her speaking to Lloyd in a pleasant tone as Noishe peeked his head outside, seeing Kratos there and wandering beside him, setting his head under Kratos' arm and whining quietly.

"You will go with Lloyd," Kratos ordered quietly to his companion. "Be his protector...if I cannot be. Do you understand, Noishe?"

Noishe whined, his ears slicked back against his neck before snorting at Kratos. Kratos rubbed his head gingerly, still looking out at the windy valley before him, the sun beating down on the grasses. He walked around the Inn, Noishe following his steps like the even loyal friend he was. He watched Anna's crops blow and wave, thinking back to the time it was just land, wild and overgrown. He looked at the Inn, glancing up to the roof and remembering the time he had to reinforce it from the large amounts of snow piling upon it.

Lloyd's first steps in the snow, was there by the evergreen. Anna's first crop, was herbs and wild plants before she got her seeds.

This was his sanctuary, how could he not try to protect it?

Anna's voice echoed into his ears as she was singing just beyond the window he was standing next to, his eyes closing slowly as he could hear the sadness hiding behind the tones like razors but his son taking it in as a comforting sound. Kratos swallowed back everything, looking back out to the valley before getting the courage to go back into his home.

* * *

Packing was slow, Anna trying to keep her face and countenance neutral, as if she was just doing another chore, something that needed to be completed. It meant nothing, packing away her necklace in the small box it came in, strapping the extra sword to her body, placing Lloyd's clothes she had made into the sack, the food, the crops, the blankets.

This was nothing, she was coming back to put it all back in its proper place. She listened as Kratos read one of Lloyd's favorite books to him from the nursery, Lloyd repeating some of the phrases as they came upon them.

What would happen if Kvar had stumbled into this Inn? If he finds the nursery...he would know about a child...or would he just presume it was an Inn with a nursery?

"Kratos," Anna called into the hallway from their bedroom. Kratos shuffled a bit before his heavy footsteps came into the room, Lloyd still in his room flipping through the book and talking with himself.

She turned to him, the large canvas sack packed and the food they had stored for an emergency in another smaller bag.

"What about...what about our home, Kratos?" she asked him quietly, her face worried.

"What about it?" Kratos asked, confused with what she was asking.

"If Kvar comes here, and sees this place and knows we were here, Kratos," Anna replied, "The nursery, it will give away the fact we have a child. What do we do?"

Kratos paused, not thinking that through like Anna had. He shook his head, not knowing what to truly do about the situation. There would have only been one remedy, destruction of this place, or at least the nursery or hiding the items in there in a different place. Within searching the place however, they would have discovered the items one way or another.

Kratos sighed heavily as his thoughts came to conclusion. Anna gave him a scared look, having the same thought inside her mind.

"We have to...destroy it," she whispered, her head falling down as her palm caught it. Kratos stayed quiet, knowing that no matter what sort of response he gave, it wouldn't have made anything easier. "Before Kvar gets here."

"I will do it, Anna," Kratos replied. "Once you have left."

He tried to sound sincere, setting his hand on her back.

"Then you will not have to see it gone."

Anna felt it more then, everything she had worked for these passed three years, going down the drain.

* * *

Dressed in poor merchant looking clothes, a cloak draped over her shoulders, she straightened the sack and blankets on Noishe's back.

The night had begun to sneak into their valley, dusk taking over. Her mind clouded, her heart almost breaking for the second time this day at the thought of her husband being captured and taken from his family forever. She decided, secretly, that maybe she should have just stayed at the ranch and died there, then she would have never felt the pain of breaking up her second family. Death seemed a far easier path.

She suddenly realizes she was leaning hard on Noishe's shoulder, Noishe looking back at her with a saddened expression. She stood up straight and breathed in deeply, collecting herself as she turned back to the Inn, Kratos placing wood all around the structure to burn in.

The structure they had made a home together, burned.

Lloyd followed on awkward footsteps, thinking the wood placement was some what a game, and not a goodbye. This was to protect him, to protect them both, she had to keep that in her mind.

"Lloyd," she choked but kept a smile on her face. "C-come here, baby."

Lloyd excitedly waddled over, giggling with every stride before slamming into his mother's legs. She knelt down to his level, rubbing his head lightly.

"We're—we're going on a trip for a little while," she stuttered. "Just you and I. Daddy," she stalled, looking up at Kratos who had stopped his task to listen. "Daddy has to stay home, to take care of everything here, so we might not see him for a while."

"Daddy no come?" Lloyd repeated with large eyes.

"Daddy no come," Anna whispered painfully but kept her natural smile. "But we'll come back to Daddy, alright?"

"I wan stay wiff Daddy," Lloyd whined, beginning to throw a small fuss.

"Lloyd," Kratos said sternly from where he stood. "Do not question your mother."

Lloyd sobbed slightly, sniffling as his tears watered down his cheeks. She hugged him, trying to calm him down, Kratos setting the wood he had collected down and walking over to the group.

Kratos nodded his head once at Anna, her embrace on her son faltering as Kratos bent down to pick him up.

Lloyd rubbed his eyes, still crying slightly as Kratos leaned him against his shoulder, wiping the child's tears away with his large thumb.

"Lloyd," Kratos said in the same stern tone. Lloyd sniffled, looking up at his father as Anna stood back up. "You will listen to your mother, no matter what, then when I see you again I will know you have been good."

Anna choked back her own tears.

"Your mother will be lonely if you do not go with her, she will be sad," Kratos explained, looking to Anna as she was about to break down. "Noishe will be going too. Will you go without a fuss?"

Lloyd's tears had halted, his eyes focused down on the collar of Kratos' outfit.

"Sess," Lloyd replied quietly. Kratos kissed his forehead slowly and hugged his son, before setting him atop Noishe, pulling Anna away by her shoulders to speak quietly.

"I can't—I can't do this, Kratos," she sobbed, facing away from Lloyd as Kratos stood in front of her. "I can't just leave you here—!"

"Head towards Iselia," Kratos whispered, swiping back her hair gently.

"Kratos!" she growled.

"Anna," he replied in a calm voice. "Lloyd needs you."

Anna swallowed, then her tears began to fall, her crying quiet as Kratos tied her ribbon around her hair to keep it out of her face.

"Iselia, stay there," Kratos whispered. "They have a treaty with the Desians, I do not believe they will enter there to chase you."

"Kratos," she squeaked through her sobs, running her hands up and down his shoulders nervously. He grabbed both her hands with his, holding them steadily.

"My heart will stop if you get hurt, Anna," Kratos whispered to her. "You need to stay safe."

Anna held her erupting tears back, feeling the darkness creep around them.

"You'll find us," she swallowed. "In Iselia."

"Yes," Kratos replied as she wiped her eyes on her sleeve. She leaned her forehead against his, taking a few slow breaths in and out. She leaned her lips against his mouth needly, his responding in turn with the same need. She pulled back quickly, afraid if she had stayed against him any longer she wouldn't be leaving.

"I love you," Anna whispered. Kratos smiled a genuine smile, something rare.

"I love you," he replied in a soft tone. She kissed him again deeply, peeling away and making her way back over to her son and Noishe.

Stars were winking from above them now, Anna climbing onto the open space between the sack and her son as Kratos touched her leg.

"Run fast, Noishe," Kratos ordered his friend, rubbing Lloyd's hair affectionately. Noishe whined lightly.

"Iselia," Anna stated again to Kratos. He nodded once, stepping back from Noishe.

"Go Noishe," Kratos ordered him. The loyal dog hesitated at first, but moved forward towards the trees and trotted into the night. Anna looked back at Kratos, watching as his figure disappeared between the trunks, the Inn gone in the darkness.

The family was split, and becoming farther and farther apart. Kratos' head fell in the lonely starlight, and his cheeks glistened with humidity.

That was when he smelled smoke.

Turning to the horizon, an ominous glowing was far over the hills of the valley, the smoke coming from the same direction. He flew up to the highest hill, and saw the fires dancing along the prairie just on the outer border of the desert.

With a moment's hesitation, he looked at the Inn, his home, his family's home, the only sanctuary he ever truly had.

He sent a fire ball flying towards the wood pile he set down, it catching fire as the sparks jumped onto some of the other placed pieces.

They would come to the flame, hopefully Anna, Lloyd and Noishe would be farther away when the fires collided, Kvar was coming for Anna, and Kratos would not let that happen.

A rumble, then thunder from the ground shook Kratos again, the monster coming to Kratos and bowing in greeting.

"I will fight beside you, Lord," the monster growled. "This is still my valley, and I want to protect it."

Kratos nodded, happy for the help, he was going to need it...

* * *

End Chapter 29


	30. Chapter 30 End

**Long Ago**

**The Tale Of A Dead Mother**

**Inspired completely by a fanfic entitled "Thoughts On A Forbidden Romance" by Lady Nephenee Ranulf. I must give this writer credit. Just from reading this story it has given me the inspiration to write this fanfic. I don't own Tales Of Symphonia or its characters, just wanted to write something about them. SPOILERS IF YOU HAVE NOT FINISHED THE GAME DO NOT READ THIS FANFIC! Finish the game first and be a good little fan. SPECIAL THANKS TO LADY NEPHENEE RANULF, TAKAMINEROCKS, KRATOS WILDER, ****Lyra the Sorceress of Scholars, Scaff, ****Sunfrost, ****Vincent's Angel of Chaos****, ****Tabatha is Martel****, ****Fehize****, ****WindRyu Hyroko****, ****Servant of Mother Earth****, Sapphire-luna232, **kopakanuvafan20, ** RedDiamondWarrior, Lloyd-forever, **5, kaiaurion, burnstar, Alaia Skyhawk, Kranna 25, -SnapAshandarei-, Twilight Ilia, SilverFinDragon, ** Sarinna, ****Brendan Aurabolt CBK, andy, Hiddenwaveprincess, Rydia Asuka, Ashyx, eyes of the infinite galaxy, Arisu TsuranuGoddess of LunarHigh Priest of DuckyShining Peridot Moon, KratosManiac, silverstar's shadow, killerbunbun, kitty-katz-katz, crazyboutToS, crystalwolfberri, kratos fangirl, koyuki-san, dragonflies87, zelda aurion, crazyboutToS, CatMuto, Elenturi **** AND CLEARHEART FOR REVIEWING! **

**(If I missed someone, please tell me!)**

**I actually finished it! It took since 2006, and I had a hiatus for a little while...but look! I finished it!

* * *

  
**

Chapter 30—End

There was long silence as Noishe kept his trotting speed steady, Lloyd looking straight ahead sleepily on Noishe's shoulders as Anna kept her head down, watching the ground go by them quickly. She rubbed her nose and eyes free of tears, before they were replaced by more, the constant stream kept coming from her body like blood from an open wound. The moon was high, the cold light coming from it making it easy to see within the thick forest ahead, the light thundering of Noishe's paws sounding like a heart beat on the ground as still they pulled themselves away, farther, and farther, and farther.

The ground, the rocks, the trees even vibrated abruptly around them suddenly, making Noishe stop and hesitate going anywhere. Anna's head jerked up and turned around towards the path they had come from, the vibration traveling from there like a ripple in water. Was it an explosion? A rock slide? Noishe's ears and head turned as well, listening intently as they stood frozen, nearly half way to Iselia in the dark woods but unable to bring themselves any further. Another vibration was coming, they could see it making the trees along the mountain side shake terribly as it traveled and rippled under and by them again, but this time, it was followed with an abnormal, eerie roaring and the scent of hard smoke.

"Fire...Kratos..." Anna mumbled to herself, looking down at Lloyd who had leaned forward and fallen asleep on Noishe's neck. She gathered him up in her arms before jumping off of Noishe and rocking him slightly. "Noishe, stay here. If the fire comes closer, run for the creek and stay there until I get back."

Noishe barked at her angrily, knowing what she was thinking and objecting.

"Listen to me, Kratos told you to," Anna growled at him in an ordering manner, "Keep Lloyd safe, and keep moving if you have to. I will do my best to find you."

Anna gently picked her son up closer to her head, kissing his forehead lightly to keep from waking him. She pulled a rolled up blanket from her pack and made a sort of pouch for him, looking for a place he and Noishe could hide for the time being and setting him within a thicker area of foliage.

"I love you, Lloyd," she whispered to the sleeping child as Noishe curled around him, sighing heavily as her eyes lined with tears yet again, would they ever stop after today?

She swallowed, trying to realize what she was doing, before there was a loud and agonizing scream echoing along the mountain's edges. She darted off back the way they had come, running fast through the woods to try and get back to the valley before it was too late. Noishe whined terribly, setting his giant head over Lloyd protectively, his eyes and ears poised for any movement.

The smoke scent became stronger quickly as Anna ran forward, there was no time to stop, no time to think any longer. Kratos may have been an angel, but he still could be killed, he still could easily die from this whole mess. They had both known from the very instant Kratos had decided to save Anna from the human ranch, Kvar, even perhaps Kratos' master would come after them. Unrelenting, angry and willing to kill Kratos in order to get to that stupid parasite on her hand. That thing wasn't power, that thing wasn't worth a life, and yet countless had been sacrificed to make these things.

She stopped as the smoke became even stronger, making her cough loudly as the crackling noises of a burning forest entered her ears, roaring at her. She hadn't thought about that...how was she going to get through the wall of fire? She peered through the thicket and saw the blaze a few yards off, but the smoke thickened and the growling fire was moving. She moved low, trying to stay under the plants as the smoke more passed over them or rose.

That was when another loud vibration under her feet shook the valley ever harder than before, knocking a few of the larger trees over close to Anna's position. She shut her eyes, hoping that she wouldn't be crushed by the falling branches, when all grew calm again. Anna opened her eyes, and with the falling of the large trees atop some of the fire, places and patches had been put out, suffocated by trees and leaves. Anna darted forward again through the still hot forest, staying as low as she could.

Once she had gotten through the wall of fire, there was a loud rumble but not from below, from above. Anna looked up and saw the dark clouds festering and teeming with electricity, a light few drops hitting her face gently. She took in a breath, pursing her mouth tightly before jumping and darting through the charred ground and cinders, her legs burning with fatigue but she pushed her body forward still.

* * *

Kratos had thought he had gotten the upper hand, taking down nearly half of the soldiers with the help of the monster, but these soldiers were far more formidable than those he had fought before. He saw the soldiers get hold of the monster's head and yank him to the ground, but he had to turn back to keep himself from being stabbed in the stomach.

Kvar's face was snake-like, grinning widely as his eyes narrowed at the scene, before he had decided that it was his turn to take his enemy. An intricate circle of light began to form around him, glowing purple under his feet as he spun his staff in the air. The echo of lightning and thunder hurried above them.

Kratos swung heavily and made a clean cut into a soldier's neck, kicking him off of his sword before he realized that the soldiers had stepped back a considerable distance.

His body suddenly erupted in electricity, sizzling and making him scream painfully as loud as he could, his arms and legs jerking as his feet left the ground.

Kratos fell hard to the ground, Kvar not even lifting a finger as Kratos was swarmed with more soldiers than he could handle, those who had lived and gotten the upper hand over Kratos and the monster. Breathing heavily and bleeding from the mouth, Kratos tried to stand up again, his vision blurring terribly as he saw boots around him. He coughed heavily, looking behind him and witnessing the giant body of the monster, down in a grimacing position and still as rain began to trickle around them.

One of the pair of boots pushed Kratos over onto his back, Kratos making a low, painful moaning noise as his clothes had been cut up from swords and spears.

"Pitiful, Kratos," Kvar said like it was a bitter taste in his mouth. "Positively disappointing...or just extremely sad...Here you are, flat on your back after a little battle? You've been out of the world too long Kratos...become so very weak..."

Kvar signaled to one of the Desians and a hard kick impacted Kratos' side, making him roll over and curl in pain. Kvar laughed through his nose at him, watching like a viper as its venom began to set in.

"Now, where is she?" Kvar asked in a relatively normal tone. Kratos stayed silent, spitting out blood from his mouth as he tried to lift himself back up. "I KNOW she's here, Kratos...if you won't tell me I will FIND her myself..."

"Go to hell..." Kratos muttered. Another swift kick in the gut had Kratos lying on his stomach, coughing in pain.

"I know you know I can't kill you, Kratos," Kvar stated calmly, adjusting the gloves on his hands. "That will be our great lord's job when I bring you to him. But that doesn't mean I can't beat you to within an inch of your precious life!"

"Go ahead," Kratos stated in a groaning voice. "I do not care if you do, you will NEVER hurt Anna..."

"Kratos, I'm surprised at you," Kvar said in a cheery manner. "You are beginning to sound...human. Now that can't be right...you are a Seraph, you've just forgotten what you really are."

"No, I finally remembered who I used to be," Kratos grumbled as he stood on one knee. "You cannot take that away from me."

Kratos stared into the eyes of Kvar, ever defiant, and Kvar's face reddened in anger, his hand shaking in rage around his staff. Another strike of purple lightening came from the sky and exploded over Kratos, sending him flying and landing hard on the un-even ground.

Kvar's breathing was angry and labored, restraining himself from killing Kratos right then and there. He knew if he had, he would pay with his own head and he was too close to his project's end now, she was here, he could sense it.

Kratos moaned as he tried to stay aware and awake, his body beginning to feel numb from the shocks, beginning to feel sluggish and painful everywhere. That was when he heard something, one of the soldiers yelling, screaming, then a flurry of voices yelling. Kratos' ears pounded, ringing, trying to decipher anything as he rolled over to look over his shoulder.

Desian soldiers had fallen, slashed as Kvar's attention turned towards the new fighting.

Anna moved quickly with two swords, slashing and darting through the soldiers like they were easy play. Kvar laughed crazily, his prize had come to him.

"Oh how good it is to see you, AO12!" he called out to her as she pierced the flesh of the last Desian soldier with both swords, pulling them free and watching Kvar with dark, determined eyes. She moved around him, pacing like a wild animal, twisting the hilts of the swords in her hands. "I am SO glad you joined us! That crystal must be done now, wouldn't you say Kratos?"

"Anna...rr...ruuhn..." Kratos said as he shook his way to his feet, using his sword as a crutch.

"Wiser words were never spoken," Kvar said in a quiet voice, Anna staring him down.

"I'm not running anymore," Anna growled at Kvar, pacing back and forth in front of him. "I'm sick and tired of running from a spineless wretch like you..."

The purple circle appeared around Kvar, casting his lightening spell again but as the strike bared down on Anna, she was gone from the spot and running towards him at a blurred speed. Anna raised one sword and swung down at Kvar with all her power! His staff just catching the sword from cutting into his shoulder.

How had she become so strong? So skilled?

Anna jabbed at him with the other sword, he sliding but getting a strike along his side as he shoved her from him and twisted his staff around to swing at her. Anna blocked it easily with one of the Desian blades, jabbing once again under his staff towards his stomach. He slid from it, arching his other injured side painfully and crying out as he took another twisted swing at Anna, nearly hitting her in the face. Darting back she swung and hit his staff up with a clang, swinging her body around and slashing at his mid-drift. Kvar's staff caught the blades again, Anna pushing with everything she could as Kvar did the same.

"Kratos, get up!" Anna yelled out loudly!

"Y-your precious Seraph has grown weak—all because of you," Kvar strained as his arms shook violently. "Maybe I should _just—put—him—down-_"

Around them both the purple spell circle emerged, glowing in power. Anna's eyes grew large in the stale mate, looking behind her to Kratos.

Kratos shook his head at her, pleading with her not to do it. He could die, she could run, she would be safer without him.

The bolt emerged from the clouds above, sizzling with energy just above Kratos.

Anna let go of the swords, running and tackling him down as the bolt hit her in the back, the electricity traveling through them both but Anna taking most of the impact.

Everything was silent then, Kratos could feel her breathing against him, grasping her as he tried to sit up.

She slipped out of his grip, Kvar dragging her by her ankle along the ground from him. He grabbed his staff, circling her as she tried to regain her breathing. Kvar's boot landed heavily on her wrist, looking down at her with his snake grin before he jammed his staff into the skin under the crystal, working it out of her hand, Anna screaming out in pain.

Kratos yelled painfully, but it was too late.

Kvar picked up the crystal triumphantly, laughing loudly as he shook it in his hand, covered in Anna's blood.

"It—Is—**MINE!**" Kvar yelled out loudly. Anna's eyes leaked tears of pain, but her anger grew. She stood up onto her knees, Kvar turning slowly towards her. Anna felt it, pain throughout her body like something was splitting her from the inside out.

"I think I shall stay to watch you turn..." Kvar said pleasantly to her.

With everything she had she grabbed the crystal from his hand and threw it, farther and farther away it flew into the air, into the fire, the forest. Kvar looked dumb-founded, watching his chance disappear from his grip once again.

Kratos stood up and ran for him, swinging his arm around and hitting Kvar square in the chest, sending him reeling backwards into the dirt.

Kratos fell to his knees in front of her, holding her arms and shoulders to try to make her stop shaking.

"Kr-Kratos..." she stuttered, leaning her forehead against his as her face looked pained, she was fighting back as her soul was ripped a part inside her, trying to keep from loosing control. "D-don't let me—turn into a monster—"

Her teeth clenched together as she drew in a breath through them. Kratos shook his head, tears staining his dirty face.

"Kratos—listen to me—" She growled at him through her teeth. "Do not—let me turn—into a _**monster**_—"

"Do—not make me...please..." Kratos strained as her grip tightened on his clothes, her body shaking harder. "_Please_..."

"Kratos—!" Anna yelled at him, "Do **IT**!" Her voice was changing into something inhuman, he could hear it as she felt it. Kratos shook his head slowly as his heart broke in front of her. She forcefully grabbed his hand holding his sword limply, pointing the blade at her stomach, looking into his eyes pleadingly.

"_**Do it...**_"

His hand shook as her body did, but the blade did not pierce her flesh.

"_**KRATOS!**_""

Anna strained, feeling the blade slide into her stomach. She took in a shaky breath, her eyes wide in pain, but her body stopped shaking, the monster within kept in place as her body began to die.

Kratos pulled the blade from her and let it fall from his hand, his face distraught as he cried silently. Anna lifted her hand to his cheek, her body beginning to feel chilled.

"I love you," she whispered airily. "I love you so much..."

"I love you," Kratos sobbed back, hugging her to his chest.

Something hit Kratos in the back if the head hard and he fell from her grip. Kvar, staff in hand, shook with anger.

"You can die alone," he growled at her, grabbing Kratos by the back of his outfit. "Like all humans do."

"Nnoo..." Anna strained, holding her stomach as blood leaked over her fingers.

He dragged Kratos' unconscious body out of sight, Anna was alone in the darkness. She pulled her body across the quiet landscape, leaning against a large boulder in the mountainside, her body becoming colder and colder as the minutes whisked by.

There was a rustling nearby, Anna's eyes straining to stay awake before they came into view.

It was Noishe, carrying Lloyd by his shirt.

"Momma!" Lloyd screamed loudly, struggling as Noishe set him down on her legs. Lloyd's eyes were filled with worry and tears as Anna gently scooped him up as best she could, trying to calm him.

"Sshhh...ssshhh..." she pleaded with him as he cried into her neck, before Noishe nudged her hand slowly, dropping something onto her leg. Blinking slowly, she picked it up.

The crystal. He had found it.

"I...I'm sorry...it won't...won't help now..." Anna strained to say, her arms beginning to feel heavier by the second.

"You crazy dog! Where'd you-" someone said from the brush, before a dwarf emerged in the night. "Oh no...Ohh..."

"Please...my sss...my son..." Anna strained, coughing slightly as she set her hand limply on Lloyd's back.

"Shhh now, no talking," the dwarf said calmly as she grew close to her. "What's your name?"

"That...doesn't matter now...my son...he...needs someone to take care of him...until his father...come find him..." Anna said sleepily.

"Stay awake now, miss, you have to stay awake," the dwarf ordered her.

"His name...is Lloyd...please...jus...take...care...of.. hh..."

Her eyes glazed over, her hand falling from her son's back.

"_MMAAAMMMAAA_—!"

* * *

Kratos, chained, was on his knees in the white great hall, beaten, broken.

"How...DARE you..." Ygdrassil growled from his chair in front of him. "Betray me...after all I DID for you...After all we have BEEN through together..."

Yuan stood nearby, his face stern as he held back every feeling erupting inside his chest. Ygdrassil stood up from his seat, looking at the slumped Kratos with distain and disappointment.

"TWO YEARS Kratos...TWO YEARS you abandoned me and for what? A DAMN HUMAN GIRL?"

Punch, after punch, after punch. It did not matter how many punches his lord laid into him, Kratos heart still outweighed any pain his body felt. He did not move, speak, fight back, he barely breathed as he bled on the white tile.

"My lord," Yuan said objectingly. Ygdrassil did not stop. Yuan trotted over to him quickly and held his forearm before he could lay another punch. "My lord..."

The blonde lord stopped, breathing hard in anger. He turned to Yuan, his eyes a blaze, but began to calm.

"Lock him up," Ygdrassil ordered, turning from Kratos and walking back to his thrown. "Tell Kvar to return to his Human Ranch, he has earned it."

Yuan pulled Kratos to his feet, leading him along the great hall and out the doors.

"I'm so sorry," Yuan whispered, on the bridge of shedding tears. "Where is Lloyd?"

Kratos shook his beaten face. His son was gone, his wife was gone, he wanted to die. Why couldn't he just die?

Yuan opened the cell door, helping him inside and unlocking the chains from his wrists and feet.

"I am truly sorry, old friend," Yuan said quietly, setting a hand on Kratos' shoulder. He shuffled it off before landing on his knees, Yuan shaking his head and leaving him to his misery.

"_**NnnnnnnNNNNAAAA AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH **_!"

* * *

_**Epilogue:**_

It was time. Derris Kharlan was lost in space, never to return to his world again. Kratos had seen his son, felt him, taught him, and knew his son would grow up a far better man than he ever was.

Kratos felt it was time. The Renegades found him dead in his room after sometime traveling through space.

But this was not where Kratos ended.

_Kratos heard his name being called as his eyelids were baked in light, his head resting on someone's lap._

"_Kratos...Kraaatosss..."_

_He stirred, his eyes slowly opening to sunlight leaking through tree branches and leaves. "Are you ever going to get up?"_

_He moaned, looking around before looking above and behind him, a silhouette of a face above him as his eyes adjusted to the shadow. His eyes widened, his heart beating faster._

"_Took you long enough, I've been waiting for you for a long time, you silly man."

* * *

_

_Fin_

_

* * *

Couple of things: This Fanfic has possibly been one of the funnest things I've done, ever. Mostly because I wanted to try to give Anna a personality that kind of reflects Lloyd because Kratos and Lloyd have some similarities, but Lloyd must have gotten some of those traits from his mother. I don't know if you enjoyed this FF or not, and I do apologize for the super length wait in the end of it. Thanks for sticking with me, I love you all!  
~B/BBT/Angel~  
_


End file.
